Harry Potter et le secret du lion d'or
by Plume Yune
Summary: Harry et Drago, amis? l'apparition d'une fille étrange tout aussi bien que ses pouvoirs. Des changements dans les vies de nos amis, des cris de joie, des cris de désespoir, des pleurs, un amour naissant...
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Plume Yune

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros. Cette fan fic est juste pour attendre la sortie du tome n°5 en français.

Cette fan fic est yaoiste (enfin un petit peu, oh qui sait !). Alors jeunes esprits s'abstenir.

Merci à Kima qui m'a abonné au yaoi. Désolé Seeli-kun car malgré tous tes efforts elle a tout de même réussit.

Bon bah! Voilà je crois que c'est tout alors j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira. Soyez indulgent c'est ma première fic. Avant de l'écrire j'ai lu beaucoup d'autres fics alors s'il y a des ressemblances veuillez m'en excuser.

**Harry Potter et le secret du lion d'or**

**Chapitre 1 : Un étrange anniversaire.**

_La lune se reflétait sur le lac, un garçon aux cheveux blond le contemplait. Un craquement retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna pour faire face à un garçon aux cheveux bruns qui lui souriait. Celui-ci s'avança encore et encore, toujours aussi souriant, puis il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage du blond. Le blond avait le cœur qui battait de plus en plus fort, il sentait la douce chaleur de son souffle sur son visage. Le brun prit le visage du blond dans ses mains et…_

Drago se réveilla en sueur, il n'y croyait pas ! Il venait de rêver de Potter ! Même son pire ennemi venait le hanter dans ses rêves ! Drago décida d'aller boire un verre de lait. En remontant dans sa chambre il entendit son père parler à une autre personne qui avait le visage caché par un capuchon noir :

« Lucius, il est tant que ton fils fasse partit des nôtres.

Oui, seigneur je lui en parlerai… »

Drago comprit immédiatement ce qu'il devait faire mais …

Au 4 Privet Drive, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il venait de faire un rêve où il se retrouvait seul avec Malefoy ! Harry regarda sa montre qui indiquait 23h55, dans cinq minutes Harry allait avoir 15 ans.

Voilà quatre ans que Harry connaissait sa véritable identité, il était un sorcier ! Qui plus est, un sorcier qui à l'âge de un an survécu au plus redoutable sorcier des Ténèbres. Mais malheureusement Vous –Savez - qui ressuscita et Harry se trouvait en plus grand danger qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant car Celui – Dont – On – ne - Doit – pas – prononcer – le nom cherche à se venger de Harry en rassemblant les Mange – morts.

Le bec d'Hedwige tapotait sur la vitre, Harry se précipita d'aller ouvrir avant que celle– ci ne réveille l'oncle Vernon. Ensuite, plusieurs hiboux entrèrent à leurs tours dont Coqcigrue, le hibou de son ami Ron, qui survolait la minuscule chambre en poussant des petits cris aigus. Après un combat acharner pour attraper le volatile, Harry décrocha la lettre et le paquet qui étaient attachés aux pattes de celui – ci. Puis Harry entreprit d'ouvrir la lettre de son ami Ron :

Cher Harry,

Bon Anniversaire !

J'espère que tes moldus ne te font pas trop de misères.

Bonnes nouvelles, tu vas pouvoir venir au Terrier les deux dernières semaines des vacances, une surprise t'y attends ! Hermione sera là aussi. Au fait, ça sera mon père qui viendra te chercher, préviens tes moldus qu'il arrivera par la cheminée ( c'est plus rapide !).

J'ai reçu une lettre d'Hermione, tu ne vas pas le croire ! Elle est en Bulgarie, chez VICTOR KRUM !

Fred et George t'envoient de nouveaux bonbons, tu pourras les expérimenter sur ton cousin !

Ron

PS : J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira.

Harry ouvrit le paquet de Ron, où il trouva les bonbons des jumeaux et un presse- papier en forme de sphère rouge aux reflets or. Harry le regarda dans tous les sens et remarqua un lion incrusté dans la boule. Soudain une lumière couleur or sortit de la boule et encercla Harry, qui se retrouva à l'intérieur de celle- ci. Aveuglé par la lumière, Harry ne voyait rien mais entendait une voix douce et féminine qui l'appelait. Puis petit à petit ses yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité et il aperçut une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts qui lui souriait, son visage lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne se rappelait plus où il l'avait vu, il demanda :

« Qui… qui êtes- vous,

Eh! Bien Harry. Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi !

Pardon, mais…

Regarde dans ton cœur Harry et tu sauras qui je suis. »1

Harry se concentra et réfléchit quelques secondes puis tout lui revient. Il se souvenait, il avait vu ce visage dans le miroir du Risèd mais aussi dans l'album que lui avait offert Hagrid à la fin de sa première année au collège de Poudlard. Harry risqua un petit :

« Maman…

Oui, Harry, dit-elle en remuant la tête de haut en bas. Pourquoi pleures – tu Harry ?

Je suis si content de te voir…

Allez viens dans mes bras, Harry. »

Après quelques minutes de plénitude, Lily Potter dit à Harry :

« Harry, je suis là pour te demander quelque chose.

Quoi, maman ?

Il faut que tu retournes là où nous vivions avant que Voldemort ne nous tuent ton père et moi. Là – bas dans la chambre d'enfant tu devrais trouver une licorne en peluche, à l'intérieur tu y trouveras…

Maman… Ne t'en va pas maintenant, cria Harry.

Désolé Harry, je… je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. Je t'en pris Harry, retourne à la maison et prend cette licorne, elle te sera utile…

Maman…, »cria Harry qui commençait à pleurer.

Puis soudain, Harry se retrouva dans sa petite chambre du 4 Privet Drive. Harry posa de côté le cadeau de Ron et ouvrit la lettre de sa meilleure amie, Hermione:

Joyeux Anniversaire, Harry !

Je t'envoie ton cadeau avec quelques gâteaux car je sais que tes moldus ne te donnent pas beaucoup à manger. J'espère que ça te plaira !

Au fait, je suis en Bulgarie chez Victor Krum, je pense que cela ne doit pas beaucoup plaire à Ron.

Je serai au Terrier, les deux dernières semaines des vacances, j'espère t'y retrouver.

Hermione 

Harry posa la lettre de son amie et ouvrit son cadeau. En observant la forme du paquet Harry se dit que s'était sans nul doute un livre. Et effectivement, en enlevant le papier il vit que s'était bien un livre mais pas n'importe lequel, un livre intitulé « Harry Potter 4 ans de vie à Poudlard ».

Harry le feuilleta et constata qu'il y avait une photo de lui en train d'attraper le vif d'or. Harry posa le livre et la lettre d'Hermione sur son bureau. Puis il ouvrit la lettre d'Hagrid ; Harry n'avait pas de doute car avec une écriture pleine de pattes de mouches et pleine de fautes, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Cher Hary,

Je te souhaitte un bonne anniversaire et une très bonne rentré. Je t'envoie une petite licorne, même si elle est en bois, prend tou de même soin d'elle. Elle étais si contente de savoir qu'elle allait apartenir à Hary Poter. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Hagrid

Harry déballa la petite licorne. Il la trouvait très mignonne, il la déposa sur le livre que lui a offert Hermione. Harry prit la dernière lettre qui était attaché au dernier hibou, la lettre venait de son parrain Sirius Black.

**Cher Harry,**

**Tout d'abord bon anniversaire ! Hélas, je n'ai rien à t'offrir cette année. Mais j'ai deux très bonnes nouvelles : Dumbledore m'a appris que Queudver a été attrapé au Brésil, il cherchait à rassembler des Mange – morts et je vais peut – être être innocenté. Peut- être que tu pourras venir habiter chez moi !**

**Bon je te laisse, on m'attend.**

**Sniffle**

Harry allait libérer sa joie en lisant la lettre mais se retient pour ne pas réveiller l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia. Mais Harry constata qu'un autre un hibou venait de se poser sur son lit. Il prit la lettre et l'ouvrit.

Potter,

J'ai besoin de ton aide. Mon père m'a chassé et je n'ai plus de logement. J'arrive à 01h00. Ouvre le paquet, il y a un portoloin.

Drago Malefoy 

« Quoi ! » Pensa Harry. Son ennemi depuis quatre ans avait besoin d'aide et il venait chez lui. Non, pas chez lui mais chez les Dursley ! Il ne pouvait pas l'accueillir ici. Harry regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était 00h59. Il se dépêcha de déballer le paquet et de placer le portoloin dans un espace vide. Puis Malefoy apparut, il était habillé en moldu, il était ensanglanté et accompagné d'une valise. Harry devait normalement éprouver de la répulsion mais dans son fort intérieur il était content de le voir.

Il se regardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Ce fut Harry qui réagit le premier :

« Attends – moi ici, je reviens. Et surtout aucun bruit, Malefoy. »

Harry ferma la porte derrière le blond puis descendit les escaliers à pas de velours pour enfin arriver dans la cuisine. Harry ouvrit la porte de la pharmacie pour y prendre désinfectants, cotons et pansements. Puis il retourna dans sa chambre les bras chargés. Lorsque Harry se retrouva dans la chambre, Malefoy n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il était comme hébété, bouleversé par quelque chose, pensa Harry. Harry le fit asseoir sur son lit et lui enleva sa chemise. Malefoy n'avait pas bronché ce qui inquiéta quelque peu Harry. Malefoy le regardait sans rien dire certainement à cause de la douleur. Drago sursauta lorsque Harry posa le coton imprégné de désinfectant sur son torse. Harry n'avait pas remarqué que Malefoy avait un aussi beau corps. Il secoua sa tête pour se rappeler que c'est toujours son ennemi, mais il a tout de même un beau corps se remit –il à penser. Harry donna un pyjama à Malefoy après l'avoir soigné et le coucha dans son lit. Malefoy marmonna quelque chose que seul Harry comprenne s'il s'approchait suffisamment de son visage :

« Harry … Merci. »

Harry lui sourit puis tout les deux s'endormirent l'un à côté de l'autre.

Ce fut Malefoy qui se réveilla le premier, il regardait l'aube à travers la fenêtre. Il regarda attentivement la toute petite chambre d'Harry et constata qu'il n'y avait que des objets moldus à part les cadeaux d'Harry. Puis son regard se posa sur le visage d'Harry, visiblement il était en train de faire un beau rêve. Harry avait un visage d'ange lorsqu'il dormait, malgré cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Drago le trouvait très mignon. Quelques mèches brunes tombaient sur le visage d'Harry, Drago sourit en le voyant dormir. Il se replongea dans le lever de soleil pour oublier les idées saugrenues qui lui étaient venues.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il vit que Malefoy était debout devant la fenêtre à contempler l'aube. La lumière du soleil illuminait Drago ce qui le rendait assez sexy, Harry se frotta énergiquement le visage pour bannir ces idées farfelues.

Harry pris la parole le premier :

« Pourquoi avais – tu besoin de mon aide ? »

Malefoy avait l'air abattu et ne répondit qu'après un long soupir :

« Eh! bien comme je te l'ai écrit dans la lettre, mon père m'a chassé…

Ca j'ai bien compris, mais pourquoi il t'a chassé ? interrompit Harry

Si tu m'avais laissé parler, tu aurais su pourquoi. siffla Malefoy

Bon … Bon …

Bon commençons par le début. Cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve bizarre et je me suis réveillé en sueur, je suis alors descendu dans la cuisine pour boire un verre. Puis quand j'allais remonter dans ma chambre, j'ai entendu mon père qui parlait certainement à Voldemort, ils voulaient me faire devenir un Mange – Mort. Mais je n'en ai pas du tout la moindre envie. Je suis remonté dans ma chambre et faisait semblant de dormir quand mon père est venu pour me « réveiller » pour passer la cérémonie des Manges – Morts. J'ai refusé de le suivre puis il a commencé à me frapper pour que je change d'avis alors je me suis en fuit. J'ai d'abord écrit à Dumbledore pour qu'il m'aide mais il m'a conseiller d'aller chez toi ; Il m'avait envoyé ton adresse. Je n'ai fait que t'envoyer mon hibou avec le portoloin. J'ai échappé de justesse à un sort que mon père avait lancé.

Oh! … Et ben Dumbledore est bien gentil, je crois qu'il a omis de mentionner que mes moldus refusent catégoriquement la magie.

Et alors ?

Et alors ! Alors tu ne peux pas rester ici, non seulement c'est dangereux pour moi et pour toi. Si tu reste ici, tu vas mourir de faim, déjà que moi – même j'ai du mal à avoir quelque chose sous la dent. Et si les Dursley apprennent que j'héberge un autre sorcier. C'est un mois sans manger ou pire on sera tous les deux à la rue.

Je ne savais pas que tu étais si maltraité par tes moldus.

Ouais! Bah maintenant tu le sais. Il va falloir trouver une solution rapidement mais pour l'instant, tu vas rester dans ma chambre et j'essayerai de t'apporté ma part de nourriture.

Tu veux dire que l'on va être enfermé dans cette minuscule chambre toute la journée !

Pourquoi ça te dérange ?

Pas vraiment, tu vis à longueur de journée enfermé ici ? se rattrapa étrangement Drago.

Oui. Ah! Oui une règle fondamentale, même si je suis avec toi dans la chambre il ne faudra faire à aucun prix du bruit et si mon cousin entre dans ma chambre cache - toi immédiatement dans l'armoire. Compris ?

…

Compris ? redemanda Harry.

Compris.

Bon tu restes ici, je vais essayer de te ramener un peu à manger.

Harry partit en direction de la cuisine où la tante Pétunia l'attendait pour qu'il prépare le petit – déjeuner pendant qu'elle embrassait Dudley.

Harry et Malefoy réussirent à avoir assez à manger en ajoutant les gâteaux des amis de Harry. Mais c'est déjà la fin de la semaine et ils allaient commencer à manquer de vivre. Harry envoya alors Hedwige pour demander s'il ne pouvait pas venir plus tôt au Terrier et expliqua tout ce qui concernait Malefoy. Même Malefoy écrit quelques mots pour confirmer ce que disait Harry. La famille de Ron accepta tout de même après quelques réticences.

1 Trop niais !

5


	2. Chapitre 2: Une fin de vacances mouvemen...

Auteur : Plume Yune

Titre : Harry Potter et le secret du lion d'or

Genre : euuhh ! Un peu de tout je pense (romance yaoi et autre !)

Source : Harry Potter (bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling)

**Chapitre 2 : Une fin de vacances mouvementée.**

Ce soir là Harry et Malefoy rangèrent leurs affaires en se lançant des calomnies, les Weasley devaient venir les chercher le lendemain matin. Puis ils allèrent se coucher, sans rien avoir dans le ventre, toujours dans le même lit et toujours l'un à côté de l'autre depuis maintenant une semaine. Cette nuit là les deux garçons se réveillèrent en sueur. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et enleva le haut de son pyjama, Malefoy fit de même. Ils se retrouvèrent le torse nu un peu moite par la sueur, et s'endormirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Dans l'agitation de la nuit, Malefoy mit malencontreusement1 son bras autour du torse d'Harry. Le lendemain matin, Dudley était entré sans frapper pour réveiller son cousin et vit les deux jeunes sorciers dans le même lit et se mit à crier. Puis il courut jusqu'aux escaliers suivît de près par les deux adolescents s'habillant à la hâte. En descendant les escaliers, Dudley tomba et s'ouvrit la lèvre toujours en criant, il se réfugia dans les jupes de sa mère. Harry et Malefoy descendirent juste après lui et retinrent un fou rire en le voyant tomber dans les escaliers. Harry et Malefoy arrivèrent dans le salon, lorsque Malefoy entra derrière Harry, les Dursley reculèrent d'un mètre ou deux. C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua un tract qualifiant Malefoy de criminel, il était recherché par la police moldue, Harry donna un coup de coude à Drago et lui montra le tract. Un rictus de dégoût se forma sur le visage du jeune homme. Drago était antipathique du moyen utiliser par son père pour le retrouver. Dudley ouvrit la bouche mais aucuns mots n'en sortit, ce fut l'oncle Vernon qui parla:

« Harry, ppp... pourquoi ne nous as tu pas dit que tu hébergeais un... un

criminel ! » Une grimace se dessina sur le visage de Malefoy qui en avait profité pour s'installer dans le fauteuil de l'oncle Vernon tandis que Harry était resté debout, près à fuir à toutes occasions. Puis Harry répondit à la « question » de l'oncle Vernon :

« Si je vous avais dit que je l'hébergeais, vous m'auriez sûrement punit...

Mais non, on aurait ppp... pris sss... soin de vous ! » Bégaya la tante Pétunia. Harry crut que son cœur lui était sortit de la poitrine en entendant parler la tante Pétunia.

Tout à coup, un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la cheminée. Puis apparut M. Weasley recouvert de suie suivit de près par les jumeaux et par un énorme chien noir. Harry couru vers le chien en criant « Sniffle » et l'enlaça tandis que le chien posait une énorme patte sur le dos d'Harry en signe d'affection. Sniffle se transforma en Sirius Black ce qui effraya d'autant plus les Dursley. Harry était au comble de la félicité. M. Weasley expliqua tout aux Dursley qui pour une fois avaient l'air d'être intéressés par son histoire, c'était peut être du aux regards noirs que Drago le leur lançait. Pendant ce temps là Sirius racontait à son neveu, son acquittement et l'emprisonnement de Pettigrow tandis que les jumeaux étaient allés chercher les valises des jeunes hommes. Malefoy, lui, contemplait la scène vexé que personne ne s'intéresse à lui. Lorsque les jumeaux réapparurent avec les valises. M. Weasley annonça le départ. Fred et George partirent les premiers suivis de Sirius, d'Harry, de Drago et enfin de M. Weasley.

Après ce très court voyage, Hermione et les autres membres de la famille Weasley attendaient impatiemment Harry plus que Drago. Mais ils lui firent un bon accueil sauf Ron et Hermione qui étaient restés froids et distants avec lui. Hermione ayant vu qu'une question trottait dans la tête d'Harry répondit avant qu'il ne la pose, elle lui dit que ses parents étaient partis en seconde lune de miel et que les Weasley avaient accepté de s'occuper d'elle.

Après ces retrouvailles, Harry et Malefoy allèrent poser leurs valises dans la chambre de Ron où deux lits avaient été placés. Mme Weasley appela tout le monde pour le déjeuner. Percy descendit le premier suivit de près par les jumeaux qui ricanaient car ils avaient réussi à faire apparaître des oreilles d'ânes sur Percy sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ginny et Hermione descendirent en gloussant de leurs vacances. Ron et Harry les suivaient et se moquaient d'elles. Quant à Drago, lui, il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il se prit le pied dans un des plis du tapis et fit tomber tout le monde en bas des escaliers.

Percy atterrit la tête la première sur le carrelage, deux mètres plus loin. Les jumeaux atterrirent eux bouche contre bouche2. Ils se séparèrent vivement et s'essuyèrent les lèvres d'un revers de manche. Ginny se retrouva la tête vers le bas des escaliers et les fesses vers le haut, sa jupe était relevée et l'on voyait sa culotte. Ron, quant à lui atterrit sur Hermione, il était devenu aussi rouge que la couleur de ses cheveux. Drago, lui, atterrit sur Harry la main dans l'entre – jambe de celui – ci. Ils prirent tous les deux une teinte rouge3. Drago retira rapidement sa main et s'excusa. Tout le monde se releva confus et désorienté tandis que Mme et Mr Weasley ainsi que Sirius étaient mort de rire. Ils durent attendre que leur fou rire s'arrête pour pouvoir enfin déjeuner. Celui –ci se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur jusqu'à l'arrivée des lettres de Poudlard, tout le monde reçu la sienne même Malefoy. C'est le moment que choisit Harry pour parler de l'étrange cadeau de Ron. Harry plongea son regard dans son assiette et dit gravement:

« J'ai vu ma mère. »

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et se tourna vers Harry qui avait toujours le regard dans son assiette. Puis Sirius prit la parole :

« Ce n'est pas possible, Harry, ta mère est morte.

Je sais, répondit Harry, mais je l'ai vu dans le presse – papier que Ron m'a offert…

Celui qui est rouge aux reflets ors ? demanda Ron.

Oui, mais il y a aussi un lion en or incrusté dedans et il y a même une brèche. Dit Harry.

Ce n'est pas possible, répliqua Ron, quand je l'ai acheté il n'y avait pas de lion dedans !

Pourtant si, en tout cas moi je le vois, rajouta Harry.

Continue ton histoire, Harry, car sinon on va en perdre quelque –uns en route. Dit Mr Weasley.

Eh! Bien. Lorsque j'ai ouvert le paquet de Ron, j'ai vu le presse – papier et je l'ai regardé dans tout les sens. Quand j'ai remarqué le lion, une lumière or m'a entouré et m'a transporté dans un autre endroit, certainement à l'intérieur de la boule…

C'est inquiétant. Interrompit Hermione.

Chut ! répliqua Ron.

Et là je l'ai vu, elle me regardait, continua Harry, puis elle m'a demandé de retourner là où je vivais quand j'avais un an pour aller y chercher une licorne en peluche.

Pourquoi une licorne en peluche ? demanda stupidement Ron.

Parce que… » dit Hermione en lui donnant une tape sur le torse.

Un silence pesant se fit sentir et Mme Weasley se leva brusquement et alla chercher le dessert. La fin du repas se passa sous de meilleurs hospices. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'amusèrent tout l'après – midi à faire des pirouette sur leurs balais et Ginny les regardaient en applaudissant à chaque nouvelle figure. Les jumeaux avaient inventé une nouvelle farce qu'ils testèrent sur Drago. Le malheureux avait trouvé une part de gâteau au chocolat sur son lit et l'avait mangé. Lorsque celui –ci rejoignit Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Ils rirent en le voyant et les trois amis en faillirent tomber de leurs balais. Ils rejoignirent la tere ferme pour aller à la rencontre de Ginny et de Malefoy. Ron riait tellement que ses deux amis durent le tenir, celui –ci dit une bêtise qui fit rigoler de plus belles la petite troupe :

« Dragounette ! »

Alors que les quatre compères rigolaient, Drago lui demandait des explications. Ginny sortit un miroir de sa poche et le tendit à Malefoy qui se mit à crier comme une fillette. Il se mit à courir en direction du Terrier mais en chemin il rencontra Sirius qui se mit à rire lui - aussi. Drago claqua la porte derrière lui et se jeta sur son lit.

Derrière la porte, les jumeaux ricanaient de leur farce qui n'avait pas très bien réussi mais qui avait fait tout de même son effet. Maintenant Drago ne pleurait plus mais suffoquait, il se dirigea vers le grand miroir à côté du lit de Ron. En se regardant, son reflet lui montrait que ses cheveux courts et blonds n'avaient pas changé. Mais son visage s'était affiné, ses cils étaient recouverts d'un épais mascara et ses lèvres étaient soulignées d'un rouge à lèvres. Le haut de son corps était celui d'une jeune fille avec une poitrine imposante tandis que le bas était resté tel quel. Puis il retourna enfouir son visage dans un oreiller. _Toc! Toc! Toc!_ Harry entra et demanda:

« Tu es visible, Malefoy ?

Va t'en, c'est pas drôle. Répondit il

Je ne peux pas. Si Ron et Hermione me voient redescendre maintenant, je vais me faire passer un savon.

Tant pis mais ne me regarda surtout pas, Potter. Dit il froidement.

Qu'est ce que ça peut faire maintenant ! Les jumeaux m'ont dit que tu allais retrouver ta forme originelle.

C'est vrai, quand ? Demanda Malefoy plein d'espoir.

Eh bien ! Hésita Harry. En fait, ils ne savent pas quand.

Quoi ! Hurla le blond qui enfouit son visage encore plus profond dans son oreiller pour étouffer un cri de douleur.

Je n'ai jamais vécu une expérience comme celle ci, je ne peux donc pas te consoler.

Mais si tu veux parler ne te gêne pas. » Dit Harry.

Harry et Malefoy ne parlèrent pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Harry commençait à perdre

patience mais Malefoy sécha ses pleurs et parla enfin:

« Pourquoi ils ne m'aiment pas ?

Je pense qu'il faut leur laisser du temps. Enfin c'est normal après tout ce que tu leur as dit. Répondit Harry.

Hermione et Ron vont toujours me haïr ?

Je ne pense pas mais tous les deux vont certainement mettre plus de temps.

Et toi, tu m'apprécies ?

Tu es mon ennemi depuis le début de notre scolarité. Même si je fais des efforts, je te déteste toujours. »

Après avoir parler, Harry sortit de la chambre laissant Malefoy seul sur son lit. La nuit

commençait tout juste à tomber lorsque Malefoy reprit sa forme originelle.

La soirée se passa étrangement bien tout le monde s'amusait et Ron racontait à tout bout de chant Drago transformé en Dragounette. Sirius avait discuté avec Harry qu'ils iraient, le lendemain, chercher cette mystérieuse licorne en peluche à l'ancienne maison d'Harry.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius réveilla Harry à 6 heures car la route allait être longue. Ils ne firent pas de bruit en prenant leur petit - déjeuner et ont laissé un message pour les autres. Ils prirent la moto de Sirius et partirent dans les airs en mettant le mécanisme d'invisibilité car ce jour là il faisait très beau. Le voyage dura un peu plus de 4 heures. Ils durent s'arrêter pour revenir sur la route car la maison se trouvait à proximité d'un village moldu. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils leur vinrent à l'esprit que la maison avait l'air d'être habitée par un fantôme. Au fur et à mesure des années le lierre avait recouvert la façade de la maison. Sirius força la porte d'entrée rouillée. Puis il entra suivit d'Harry qui hésita un instant. L'intérieur était recouvert d'un épais manteau de poussière qui fit éternuer le parrain et son filleul. Harry avait emporté un sac à dos pour y mettre quelques objets qu'il aurait aimé avoiren sa possession. Harry entra dans le salon et constata que sur la cheminée il y avait des photos, il s'approcha et souffla sur les cadres, on pouvait voir sur les photos les parents d'Harry et lui à un an à la plage et bien d'autres... Harry prit celles qui lui plaisaient le plus. Pendant ce temps Sirius, lui, était dans la bibliothèque et feuilletait les livres, il en pris quelques-uns. Il tomba sur un album de photos démarrant de la vie à Poudlard de James au un an d'Harry. Il appela Harry et le lui montra et celui ci le mis immédiatement dans son sac. Harry était repartit dans le salon pour finir sa « visite » et Sirius commençait à monter les marches lorsqu'un cri retentit à l'étage. Ils se précipitèrent tous les deux dans une petite chambre où une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bouclés qui lui arrivaient en bas du dos était assise devant un berceau et tenait une vieille licorne en peluche. Quand Sirius arriva le premier, elle lui tournait le dos. Une fois qu'Harry fut aux côtés de Sirius, il demanda à la jeune fille:

« Qui êtes vous ?

Je... je m'appelle Mila Morgan, répondit la jeune fille.

Que faites vous ici ? Demanda Harry.

Je ne sais pas », dit la jeune fille.

Puis elle se tourna vers eux, l'effroi et l'angoisse se lisaient sur son visage et elle tenait dans ses bras une petite peluche en forme de licorne. Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux lorsqu'ils virent que sur son front du côté gauche il y avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair comme celle d'Harry. Harry s'approcha d'elle et s'assit en face d'elle, il était captivé par sa cicatrice et vice-versa. Harry lui toucha la cicatrice et elle lui dit « C'est toi le petit garçon » avant de lui toucher à son tour la cicatrice d'Harry. Puis tout à coup un flash apparut et projeta les deux jeunes gens contre les murs, seul Harry arriva à se relever. Sirius lui prit la jeune fille dans ses bras pendant que Harry ramassait la peluche, et ils descendirent jusqu'à la moto. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle se trouvait entre Sirius et Harry qui la tenait assez fort pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Lorsque Harry remarqua qu'elle était réveillée, il lui souffla à l'oreille:

« Tu es enfin réveillée, je commençais à m'inquiéter. »

La jeune fille rougit légèrement et regarda vers la terre et poussa un léger cri en voyant que la moto volait et s'agrippa à Sirius. Harry lui était étonné du comportement de la jeune fille, il est vrai que la moto volante l'avait un peu effrayé mais pas autant, « peut être a t elle le vertige » se dit Harry. Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent au Terrier. Tout le monde était là pour les accueillir. Ils furent étonnés quand ils virent une jeune fille timide qui les accompagnait se cachant derrière Sirius.. Ils partirent tous dans la cuisine pour discuter mais la jeune fille hésita à entrer et Mme Weasley la poussa à aller à l'intérieur. Une fois que tout le monde prit place autour de la table, Mme Weasley entama la discussion en demandant un court récit à Sirius et Harry qui était en train de sortir les livres et les photos du sac à dos. Puis Mme Weasley demanda à la jeune fille:

« Comment t'appelle tu, mon enfant ?

Mila Morgan, Madame. Répondit la jeune fille.

Bien Mila, tu peux me dire où tu habites pour qu'on te ramène car tes parents doivent se faire un sang d'encre ?

J'habite à Avalon4 mais... mes parents sont morts. Dit elle.

Excuse moi mais où se trouve Avalon. Et pourquoi tes parents sont ils morts ?

Avalon se trouve en Bretagne, en France. Ils ont été tués, le jour de mon anniversaire, par Voldemort.

Tt... tués par VVV... . Voldemort. Bégaya Ron.

Oui, ils m'ont protégée et il les a tués. Il voulait aussi me tuer et il disait « je vais tuer la descendante de cette fée et Potter ne pourra plus me résister » puis il riait. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai survécu à l'attaque qui avait tué ma famille, cette attaque avait rebondi sur mon front et se retourna contre lui mais il ne l'a reçu pas et partit rouge de fureur. Puis des gens sont arrivés et se sont occupés de moi, ils portaient de drôle de vêtements. Et j'ai été placé dans une famille d'accueil.

Mais comment est tu arrivée jusque dans la maison d'Harry ? Demanda Ginny.

Je ne sais pas vraiment je voulais seulement savoir s'il y avait déjà quelqu'un comme moi et rien qu'en y pensant je me suis retrouvée dans cette chambre. Et quand j'ai touché une tache noire sur le sol il m'est apparu une très belle femme aux cheveux châtains tuée par Voldemort, de la même manière que ma famille.

Alors tu avais crié car ça t'avait rappelé la mort de tes parents ? dit Harry.

Oui et non. Répondit Mila.

Avec tous ces évènements, personne n'avait remarqué que le soleil commençait à décliner. Mme Weasley se dirigea en direction de la cuisine en maudissant le temps. Ce qui fit rire tout le monde même Mila qui reprit petit à petit le moral. Toute la petite troupe se dirigea dans la chambre des filles où Hermione et Ginny installèrent un troisième lit. Puis tout le monde posa des questions à Mila, ils voulaient tout savoir sur sa vie en France avant tous ses moments difficiles. Au fur et à mesure des questions, ils apprirent qu'elle avait 15 ans et qu'elle avait été jusque là une fille moldue comme les autres. Lorsque l'heure de la douche sonna, Hermione et Ginny renvoyèrent les garçons et elles se mirent à chercher des vêtements. L'une dans une armoire et l'autre dans une valise puis elles se mirent d'accord alors que Mila regardait la scène perplexe. Elles la poussèrent dans la douche et attendirent qu'elle y sorte. Mila sortit vêtu d'un corsaire noir d'une robe blanche avec des fleurs roses par dessus celui ci. Et quand les deux filles la virent sortirent de la salle de bain habillée ainsi, elles échangèrent un regard malicieux. Mila était tellement fatiguée par autant d'émotions en si peu de temps, qu'elle s'endormit en attendant qu'Hermione et Ginny aient pris leur douche et la réveillent pour aller dîner. La faim se faisait tellement sentir chez chacun des jeunes qu'ils descendirent dès que Mme Weasley les avait appelés. Tous sauf Mila qui fut tirée de force dehors par Hermione. Tout le monde attendait impatiemment leur invitée. Lorsqu'elle apparut, ils restèrent bouche bée devant la beauté de la jeune fille. Le dîner se passa bien et Mila était l'attraction de la soirée ce qui gênait beaucoup la jeune fille. Puis tout à coup un hibou arriva et déposa une lettre devant Mila. Celle ci l'ouvrit et la lue à haute voix car tout le monde était intrigué:

**Chère _Mila Morgan,_**

**_Nous avons l'honneur de vous accueillir au collège de _sorcellerie de Poudlard. Il est prévu que vous y faisiez votre scolarité en cinquième année. Pour _cela nous vous demandons de _vous présentez _une _semaine avant la rentrée munie des instruments qui vous sont demandés. Vous passerez des examens pour confirmer votre niveau et serez répartie dans une de nos quatre maisons à la cérémonie de la répartition avec les premières années : Griffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard..**

**Professeur M. MacGonagall**

**Directeur Albus _Dumbledore_**

« Cela nous fait une semaine pour te préparer. Dit Ron

Oui mais je n'ai pas tout lut encore. Car il est dit que Dumbledore va venir ici mercredi prochain pour vous parler. » Rajouta Mila.

Tout le monde resta pensif puis Mme Weasley alla chercher le dessert.

1 Fufuufu huhu !

2 roooh ! ya inceste là !

3 digne de Jojo la Patate ! j'avais du fumer ce jour – là.

4 à prononcer à l'anglaise comme le film d'horreur

6


	3. Chapitre 3: La malédiction et la révélat...

Auteur : Plume Yune

Titre : Harry Potter et le secret du lion d'or

Genre : euuhh ! Un peu de tout je pense (romance yaoi et autre !)

Source : Harry Potter (bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling)

_Je voulais apporter quelques informations au sujet de cette fic ; j'ai changé la légende de la Fée Morgane et je rappelle que cette fic_ _est toujours yaoiste même s'il ne se passe rien pour l'instant__1__. J'ai constaté une erreur de ma part, en fait dans le tome 1 d'Harry Potter sa maison a brûlé alors que moi j'ai « reconstruit » sa maison. Je ne changerai pas cette faute sinon l'histoire n'aura plus aucun sens._

**Chapitre 3 : La malédiction et la révélation**

La soirée se passa à merveille autour du feu de camp que Sirius et M. Weasley avaient préparé. Sirius discutait avec son neveu, Ron et Hermione étaient allés discuter à l'écart ainsi que Ginny et Malefoy. Fred et George s'amusaient à faire rire Mila en faisant enrager Percy. Tout le monde s'amusait mais le sommeil se fit sentir et toute la troupe alla se coucher heureuse d'avoir passé une aussi bonne soirée. Le lendemain matin les filles se réveillèrent après tout le monde.

« C'est étrange mais cette nuit j'ai entendu quelqu'un qui chantait. C'était une belle voix, une voix de fille mais elle était triste... dit Harry.

Oui, c'est vrai, moi aussi je l'ai entendue. Interrompit Ron.

Ah ! Bon moi non. Dit Hermione.

Moi non plus. »Ajouta Ginny.

Mila ouvrit de grands yeux mais se tut. Ils passèrent la journée a raconté à Mila leurs vies à

Poudlard ainsi que les actes héroïques d'Harry.

Cette nuit là, la lune était pleine et l'on entendait une jeune fille chanter. Son chant

était extrêmement triste, de chaudes larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Tout le Terrier fut réveillé mais se rendormit aussi vite qu'il ne s'était réveillé.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent de bonne heure car ils attendaient l'arrivée de

Dumbledore. Ils avaient vu juste, Dumbledore arriva à 9 heures par la cheminée mais il n'était pas seul, un homme brun vêtu d'un costard noir arriva après le professeur. Mila alla se réfugier derrière Sirius en disant « oh, non ! ». Dumbledore appela Mila qui se présenta après quelques hésitations. Il lui souria et lui dit que tout le monde s'était inquiété de sa disparition et que c'est grâce à M. Weasley qu'ils ont pu la retrouver.

« Je vous présente Louis Zinzin, ministre de la magie en France, c'est lui qui s'est occupé de Mila après la mort de ses parents. Dit il en désignant l'homme en question.

Mila nous nous sommes inquiétés. Tu savais bien que nous avions des papiers à remplir et à signer ». Dit il d'une voix doucereuse en lui posant une main sur la tête de Mila qui l'avait baissé.

Dumbledore reprit la parole en sortant d'une des ses poches une clef en or :

« Voici, ta clef pour ton coffre à la banque Gringotts à Londres, Mila. Prends – en

grand soin. Et maintenant laissons M. Zinzin et Mila régler leurs affaires. Quand à moi je vais vous expliquer certaines petites choses ».

M. Zinzin avait sortit une montagne de papier de sa sacoche et parlait à Mila en français. Toute la matinée les deux français remplirent et signèrent des papiers moldus. Le repas fut jovial, le professeur Dumbledore et M. Zinzin avaient accepté de déjeuner avec eux. Pendant que les autres s'amusaient dehors, Mila, elle, avait continué de remplir et de signer des papiers mais cette fois du monde des sorciers. Lorsque Harry passa dans la cuisine pour monter dans sa chambre il se rendit compte qu'il comprenait tous ceux que se disait les deux français et s'attarda dans les escaliers :

« Bien, maintenant passons aux papiers pour ta famille d'accueil.

Je refuse de retourner chez eux, s'écria Mila.

Mais à la fin de l'année scolaire tu seras obligée d'y retourner

Pas question, dit elle en se levant de sa chaise et en frappant sur la table.

Mais...

J'ai dit non, vous ne vivez pas avec eux, ils sont horribles. Là bas, je dors à la cave, à côté de vieux jouets qui appartenaient à leur fille. En un mois j'ai du perdre une dizaine de kilos2, ils ne me donnent presque jamais à manger ! Pourquoi ma tante n'a pas voulu que je vive chez elle ?

Elle est très occupée, Mila, et puis elle a déjà deux enfants. Dit Louis hésitant.

J'y crois pas ! Même mes grands parents ? Demanda Mila d'une voix tremblante.

Non plus, des deux côtés. Dit Louis.

Raaah ! C'est pas vrai ! Bon passons à autre chose, mais je ne signerai jamais ce papier. »

Mila se rassit et se remit à signer des papiers et Harry monta dans sa chambre y chercher son balai. La nuit commençait à tomber et Mila s'était endormie sur la table juste après avoir signer le dernier papier. Dumbledore et Zinzin repartirent par la cheminée en remerciant cordialement la famille Weasley. Sirius prit Mila dans ses bras et la déposa sur son lit et Mme Weasley avait changé les vêtements de Mila en chemise de nuit blanche, grâce à un sortilège. Toute la troupe mangea un copieux repas et dit au revoir à Sirius et alla se coucher.

Le ciel était dégagé et la pleine lune brillait. Une jeune fille chantait. Sa voix était douce mais très mélancolique, ses joues étaient mouillées par les larmes qu'elle versait.

Le lendemain matin, Ginny et Hermione descendaient les escaliers en papotant de tout et de rien. Harry, Ron et Drago étaient déjà levés et prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour ! » Dirent ils la bouche pleine.

Salut. Répondirent les filles.

N'auriez – vous pas vu Mila ? Demanda Hermione.

Non. Répondirent en chœur les garçons.

Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

Parce qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit. Dit Ginny.

J'ai encore entendu cette voix cette nuit, pas vous ? Questionna Harry.

Oui, mais c'est bizarre j'ai l'impression que chaque nuit elle devient de plus en plus triste. Remarqua Ron.

Oui, tout a fait frangin. Rajouta Percy qui venait d'arriver.

Mais alors, qui est la jeune fille qui chante ? Demanda Malefoy.

Et si la jeune fille qui chante n'était autre que Mila ! Suggéra Harry.

Dans ce cas, où est Mila ? Demanda Hermione.

Dehors. Répondit Ginny.

Quoi ! S'écrièrent les autres. »

Tout le monde se précipita dehors. Harry réveilla en douceur Mila. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle constata que tout le monde la regardait et vit aussi qu'elle se trouvait dans le jardin « oh ! Non. » pensa t elle.

« Ca va ? Demanda Harry.

Oui,... oui. Dit elle en s'asseyant dans l'herbe.

C'est toi qui chantes la nuit, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Harry un sourire sur le visage.

Oh ! Non. Vous savez. Dit elle en guise de réponse.

Bien sûr que nous savons. Dit George.

En plus tu as une superbe voix. Rajouta Fred.

Alors vous êtes au courant pour la malédiction ? Demanda Mila.

Quelle malédiction ? Demanda Drago.

Comment! S'exclama Mila. Bon, je vous explique. Depuis des siècles, toutes les jeunes filles de ma famille sont contraintes à chanter tous les soirs de pleine lune. Mais elles doivent chanter une chanson qui est transmise de génération en génération, si l'on refuse nous mourons la nuit où la lune est la plus pleine. Si on nous en empêche tout êtres ou bâtiments seront détruis car au lieu de bien chanter nous chanterons affreusement mal. Jusqu'ici aucunes de mes ancêtres n'a été capable de défaire cette malédiction. Voilà vous savez tout maintenant.

Mais il n'y a rien qui puisse t'aider pour la défaire ? Demanda Hermione.

Pas à ce que je sache. Répondit Mila ».

Harry allait parler mais Mme Weasley arriva et gronda tout le monde qu'ils allaient être en retard pour aller au Chemin de Traverse. Une fois que Mila fût prête, le petit groupe prit de la poudre de cheminette et se rendit au Chemin de Traverse.

Puis tout le monde réunit, Mme Weasley constitua des groupes de deux car elle pensait que s'ils étaient tous ensemble ça aurait été contraignant. Ron fut avec Hermione, Ginny avec Malefoy., Percy alla avec les jumeaux car Mme Weasley avait peur qu'ils ne fassent des bêtises, Harry avec Mila et enfin M. et Mme Weasley ensemble. M. Weasley distribua un peu d'argent à ses enfants et donna rendez vous à 16 heures au Chaudron Baveur pour tout le monde. Tous les couples s'engouffrèrent dans la rue et se séparèrent pour faire leurs emplettes. Une fois que Harry et Mila furent en haut des marches de la banque, Mila se retourna et contempla la rue en demandant :

« Harry, es tu amoureux ? Demanda Mila sur un ton des plus sérieux.

Bah... euh... C'est à dire que... bégaya Harry.

J'en étais sûre, dit elle joyeusement ».

Puis elle tira Harry à l'intérieur de la banque par le bras. Ils passèrent d'abord au coffre d'Harry puis a celui de Mila. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle vit que le coffre était rempli d'une montagne d'or. Elle en avait fait une remarque à haute voix « Les papiers que j'ai signé ne parlaient pas d'une telle fortune ! ». Et le gobelin qui les avait emmenés lui expliqua que tous ses ancêtres avaient mis de l'argent dans ce coffre. Puis ils repartirent une fois qu'elle eu pris un peu d'argent. Harry et Mila hésitèrent à remonter dans le wagonnet car il leur donnait mal au cœur. Mais ils s'en tirèrent avec quelques vertiges à la sortie de la banque et attendirent un peu avant de commencer leurs emplettes. Ils allèrent d'abord à la boutique de vêtements pour acheter ununiforme à Mila, qui ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Puis ils allèrent à Fleury & Botts, où ils rencontrèrent Ron et Hermione, Ron ne tenait plus en place car Hermione était plongée dans un bouquin. Ils partirent laissant Ron à son cauchemar. Après avoir fait toutes leurs emplettes, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à acheter la baguette magique de Mila, avant d'entrer dans la boutique Harry lui dit « Ne t'inquiète pas, il est bizarre mais gentil ». Ils entrèrent et immédiatement M. Ollivander apparut, heureux.

« Je suis content de vous revoir M. Potter. Enfin, là voilà, la descendante. Miss Morgan, c'est un honneur de vous voir.

Heu... Moi aussi monsieur. Dit elle désorientée.

Bien commençons. Chêne, cœur de dragon, 20,4 cm très résistante. Dit il en tendant

la baguette à Mila. Eh ! bien faites le geste !

BOUM!

Excusez moi. » Dit elle en posant rapidement la baguette sur le comptoir.

Elle en essaya ainsi une bonne dizaine jusqu'à ce que M. Ollivander s'exclame « Mais oui ! » puis il se dirigea dans l'arrière boutique. Mila se tourna et regarda Harry d'un air interrogateur, Harry haussa les épaules. Puis Mr Ollivander revint en tendant à Mila une nouvelle baguette en disant « hêtre, corne de licorne, 17,4 cm ». Puis tout à coup une douce chaleur encercla Mila. M. Ollivander reprit la baguette des mains de Mila et dit :

« J'en étais sûr !

Excusez moi, mais...

Il se trouve, Miss Morgan qu'un de mes ancêtres a connu votre ancêtre la Fée Morgan. Elle était venue le voir pour lui remettre sa baguette en lui disant que la descendante qui lui ressemblerait le plus sera la seule à pouvoir la maîtriser.

Donc je suis la seule à maîtriser cette baguette. Dit Mila.

Apparemment oui. 10 gallions. » Ajouta t il pour clore la conversation.

La jeune fille les lui donna puis sortie en compagnie d'Harry, après avoir mis la baguette dans un plus grand paquet. Ils venaient de passer une bonne heure à trouver une baguette convenant à Mila et la faim commençait à faire rage dans leurs estomacs. Harry emmena Mila dans un restaurant qu'il aime bien et lui fit découvrir la bièraubeurre. Ayant fait toutes leurs emplettes Harry entreprit de faire découvrir à Mila sa boutique préférée. Harry lui acheta un Nimbus 2000 en lui promettant de lui apprendre à voler et vaincre son vertige. Quant à elle, elle lui offrit un livre contenant toutes les figures de Quidditch enregistrer depuis la création de ce jeu. Ils auraient aimé se balader encore un peu mais il était déjà 16 heures et ils durent partir réticents en direction du Chaudron Baveur. Ils y retrouvèrent tous les autres, apparemment ils étaient en retard. Puis toute la petite troupe prit de la poudre de cheminette et se retrouva au Terrier. Ils rangèrent toutes leurs affaires dans leurs chambres puis se mirent à raconter leur journée pendant que Mme Weasley préparait le dîner.

Le lendemain, Harry apprit à voler sur un balai à Mila qui se révéla excellente. Elle avait réussit à vaincre sa peur. Puis tout le monde joua au Quidditch où Mila était douée au poste de Gardien. Pendant deux jours encore ils s'amusèrent sur leurs balais.

Arriva enfin le lundi matin, où Mila devait aller à Poudlard. Mila embarqua dans le Poudlard Express après avoir saluer ses nouveaux amis et après avoir promis de leur écrire.

Cher tous,

Je viens d'arriver à Poudlard. Hagrid m'a accueillie à la gare, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec moi. Un garçon que je connais, il s'appelle Matthias Milevin, c'est un ami que j'avais en France. J'ai hâte de vous le présenter. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a confirmé que nous passerons la cérémonie de la répartition avec les premières années. Demain matin, le professeur Trelawney va vérifier nos compétences. Puis l'après –midi c'est autour du professeur MacGonagall, elle a l'air stricte mais sympathique par rapport au professeur Rogue, professeur de potions je crois. Bon je vous laisse. Matthias est venu me chercher pour aller dîner.

Gros Bisous.

Mila

Mila ferma la lettre et demanda à Matthias si elle pouvait utiliser son hibou pour envoyer ses lettres, celui ci accepta. Elle attacha la lettre aux pattes de l'oiseau qui s'envola dans les airs. Percy allait mettre de la purée dans son assiette lorsqu'un hibou se posa sur sa tête. Il pris la lettre et la lu à haute voix. Ils décidèrent qu'une personne écriera pour tout le monde et ce fut Harry qui a été choisi.

Chère Mila,

Nous venons de recevoir ta lettre. Le hibou s'était posé sur la tête de Percy.

Méfie toi de Rogue comme la peste. Surtout ne lui dit pas que nous sommes tes amis parce qu'il déteste les Gryffondor et pire, moi, il me hait ! En tout cas nous espérons que tes évaluations se passeront bien.

Bonne Chance.

Harry

Mila allait se coucher quand un hibou blanc toqua du bec à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle l'ouvrit et le hibou alla se poser sur le baldaquin du lit. Elle dû monter sur son lit pour attraper la lettre accrochée aux pattes de l'animal. Puis elle offrit de l'eau et des biscuits à Hedwige qui s'empressa de les manger. D'une certaine pudeur, Mila attendit l'envol de la chouette pour lire sa lettre. C'était une lettre d'Harry, apparemment il s'adressait à elle pour tout le monde. Elle rit de la mésaventure de Percy et se coucha. Le lendemain matin, elle eu tellement de mal à se réveiller qu'elle n'a pas pu prendre son petit déjeuner. On entendait claquait des talons sur la pierre froide de l'école puis un grand fracas.

« Excusez moi professeur ! dit Mila essoufflée par safolle course dans le château

Dépêchez vous de vous installer, nous allons commencer. Dit le professeur Trelawney.

Alors que Mila s'installait à sa table de cours, le Terrier s'éveillait lentement.

Cher Harry,

J'espère que vous vous amusez bien. Je m'amuse tout de même malgré les évaluations. Aujourd'hui je me suis levée en retard, heureusement le professeur de Divination n'a rien dit mais elle m'a prédit ma mort prochaine. Je n'y crois pas trop mais bon. Mes intuitions étaient justes à propos du professeur MacGonagall ; Elle est stricte certes mais je la trouve vraiment sympathique.

Demain matin, Mme Bibine évalue nos compétences sur un balai puis l'après – midi nous allons au Chemin de Traverse car Dumbledore doit aller voir un ami et moi je dois m'acheter une robe de sorcier pour le bal d'Halloween. Ce soir au dîner les premiers résultats nous serons donnés. Bien je te laisse sinon je vais être en retard.

Bonne Nuit.

Mila

Chère Mila,

Tu peux parler sans crainte, je ne dirai aux autres que le strict nécessaire. En fait, je te dis ça mais il y a quelque chose qui me turlupine depuis un petit moment. Tu te rappelles quand nous étions sur les marches de la banque jeudi ? Tu m'avais demandé si j'étais amoureux et bien oui, enfin... en fait, je ne suis pas sûr de mes sentiments. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider. Puisque tu seras au Chemin de Traverse demain, je trouverai une excuse pour y aller pour qu'on puisse discuter. Bon, voilà à part qu'aujourd'hui encore nous nous sommes amusés sur nos balais j'ai même essayé quelques figures du livre que tu m'as offert. Je peux te dire que Mme Trelawney adopte la même attitude envers moi donc ne t'inquiète pas. J'espère que tu auras de bonnes notes à tes évaluations.

Bonne Nuit.

Harry

Le lendemain matin, Mme Bibine évalua Mila et Matthias sur des balais. Apparemment ils se débrouillaient pas mal et elle décida les laisser s'amuser dans les airs en inventant de nouveaux jeux. Ils descendirent enfin de leur balai épuisé et demandèrent à leur professeur s'ils pouvaient aller prendre une douche. Ils se précipitèrent dans leurs chambres se bousculant et riant aux éclats.

L'après midi au Chemin de Traverse. Mila prévint Dumbledore que Harry voulait lui parler. Puis Dumbledore laissa Mila et Matthias devant la boutique de vêtements et ils entrèrent.

« Bonjour ! Je peux vous aider ? demanda une voix derrière le comptoir.

Oui je cherche une robe de sorcier. Répondit Mila.

Bien sûr, suivez – moi. Je suppose que le jeune homme reste ici et il nous dira si la robe lui plait. Dit la vendeuse.

Matthias acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Mila essaya plusieurs robes mais aucunes ne plurent à Matthias. Puis Mila sortit de la cabine d'essayage vêtue d'une robe beige, un corset dessinait parfaitement les lignes de la jeune fille et le bas de la robe retombait sur ses hanches les faisant découvrir. Si l'on s'approchait suffisamment du jeune homme on aurait pu voir ses jouesrougirLa vendeuse ajouta une cape beige sur les épaules de Mila. Apparemment cette robe plaisait aux deux jeunes gens. Matthias en était devenu maintenant rouge écarlate et Mila avait du mal à contenir sa gêne. Harry entra à ce moment là rompant le charme qui entourait les deux jeunes gens.

WAOOUUH ! Cette robe te va à ravir Mila ! s'exclama Harry.

Heu... Merci. Heu... Harry je te présente Matthias Milevin, Matthias je te présente Harry Potter. Dit Mila gênée.

Enchanté ! dirent Matthias et Harry en se serrant la main d'un air glacial.

Bon, je vais me changer. Pendant ce temps là vous navez qu'à faire connaissance. Dit Mila.

Mila alla se changer. Pendant ce temps les deux jeunes hommes se parlaient froidement.

« Vous l'aimez, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Harry.

Oui. Répondit Matthias.

Dans ce cas, je vous préviens que si vous lui faites mal, vous aurez à faire à moi. Répliqua Harry.

Vous aussi vous l'aimez? Demanda Matthias.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens responsable d'elle. En apparence elle est forte mais en réalité elle est fragile et ça je l'ai compris très vite. Répondit Harry.

Eh ! Voilà! Je n'ai plus qu'à payer, vous n'avez qu'à m'attendre dehors ». Dit Mila en sortant de la cabine d'essayage.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent du magasin sans se parler. Puis après quelques minutes Mila sortit à son tour et elle alla à leur rencontre.

« Bon je vous laisse, je vais faire un tour. On se revoit au Chaudron Baveur avec Dumbledore. Dit Matthias.

Bien, à tout à l'heure. Dit Mila après un soupir.

Bah ! Qu'est –ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Harry.

Je ne sais pas mais il fait toujours ça. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose, je crois ? Demanda Mila.

Ah ! Oui ! Allons au café là –bas je t'offre à boire ». Répondit Harry.

Puis tous deux se dirigèrent au café et commandèrent deux Bièraubeurre. Ils sirotèrent leur boisson pendant quelques instants puis Mila rompit le silence :

Mmmh… Qu'est – ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Mila.

… Harry ne répondit pas.

… Mila attendait désespérément une réponse.

Hé ! Bien voilà ! Tu te rappelles quand tu m'avais demandé si j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un ? Demanda Harry regardant à l'intérieur de sa chopine désespérément vide.

Bien sûr. Répondit Mila visiblement amusée de la timidité du jeune homme.

Bah, en fait, je crois que je le suis…mais je ne suis pas sûr. Dit Harry ayant levé sa tête pour faire face au visage impassible de Mila.

T'entends – tu bien avec cette personne ? Demanda Mila qui avait immédiatement comprit.

Hé ! bien en fait … heu… non. Répondit Harry.

Comment ça, non ? Demanda Mila.

Heu tu vas rire… hahaha… c'est tout bête… hahaha… dit Harry visiblement de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Bon abrège, tu veux ! Expliques – toi ! S'exclama Mila.

Bon voilà en fait, on est ennemi depuis 4 bientôt 5 ans… répondit Harry après un soupir.

Ah ! Je vois ! Dit Mila.

Et en fait, voilà ! Tu crois que je devrai lui dire que je l'aime ? Demanda Harry.

Non ! Tu dis, toi – même que tu n'es pas sûr… s'écria Mila.

Bien sûr que je ne suis pas sûr, c'est un garçon ! Lâcha Harry.

J'en étais pas sûr mais c'est bien le cas. Attends laisse moi réfléchir… Je parie que c'est… Drago ! Dit la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bronché en entendant cette révélation, elle en était même satisfaite.

Oh ! Non ! Comment l'as – tu su ? Demanda Harry enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras.

Quand je vivais en France je faisais partie d'un groupe qui était passionné par le yaoi3. Répondit Mila devenant plus grave.

Yaoi ! Demanda Harry.

Oui. Des relations entre hommes. Et pis t'avais pas été très discret jeudi dernier quand Drago fut mis avec Ginny. Et quand ils sont partis tous les deux, tu l'avais regardé et tu avais un air, mmh… comment dire…un air de chien battu. Et par ailleurs tu viens de te vendre, heureusement que c'est moi. Dit Mila.

Roooooh ! Lalalala ! s'exclama Harry qui enfouit sa tête dans ses bras comme pour disparaître.

Allez t'inquiète pas ! Je te promets de t'aider mais je te préviens, je ne sais pas si mon aide te sera bénéfique. Dit Mila en lui tapotant sur la tête.

C'est vrai ! Merci, merci ! S'exclama Harry ayant retrouvé sa joie de vivre.

Hahaha ! De rien ! dit Mila en riant.

Ah ! Je me sens rassuré ! Souffla Harry.

Faut que j'y aille. Dit Mila après avoir regarder sa montre.

Ok, je t'accompagne ». Dit Harry.

Harry paya puis ils partirent au Chaudron Baveur où ils rejoignirent Dumbledore et Matthias.

« Bonjour professeur ! Dit Harry.

Bonjour Harry! Ah ! Mila tu es là, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose j'ai appris que Voldemort était au Chemin de Traverse. Bien maintenant rentrons, Matthias et Mila en premier. Je vous suis ». Dit Dumbledore.

Matthias entra dans la cheminée et dit « bureau du directeur à Poudlard » suivi par Mila.

« Professeur, quand je regarde cette boule, je vois un lion et pas les autres, pourquoi ? Demanda Harry en montrant le presse – papier rouge aux reflets or au directeur.

Je ne suis pas la science infuse mais tu l'apprendras au cours de l'année ». Répondit mystérieusement Dumbledore.

Puis Dumbledore entra dans la cheminée et disparu dans une grande flamme verte. Harry entra à son tour pensant pourquoi Dumbledore est toujours aussi énigmatique puis prononça « Terrier » et il se retrouva dans le salon des Weasley.

Chère Mila,

Merci pour tes conseils. Tu me promets de ne dire à personne qui est l'élu de mon cœur ? Quand tu es partie j'ai demandé à Dumbledore pourquoi je voyais un lion à l'intérieur du cadeau de Ron et les autres non, il m'a dit que je l'apprendrai au cours de l'année. Bof on verra bien.

Bonne Nuit.

Harry

Cher Harry,

Comme je te l'ai dit cet après – midi je te promets de t'aider dans ta quête4 et donc de garder le secret. Au retour Dumbledore nous a donné nos notes de Divination et de Métamorphose : j'ai eu 70/ 100 en Divination et 75/ 100 en Métamorphose. Mme Bibine ne nous a pas donné de notes mais nous a donné une appréciation excellente. J'espère que tout le monde va bien. Je souhaite à toi et aux autres une bonne nuit.

Mila 

Cher Harry,

Aujourd'hui nous avons eu évaluation de Potions et de DCLFM. Franchement je préfère cent fois plus le professeur Black que le professeur Rogue. Ce matin l'évaluation de Potions a été un cauchemar, le prof me reprochait que ma potion était soit trop rose soit trop blanche et que les poix étaient rouges au lieu de vert. Et il ne cessait de féliciter Matthias qui depuis que nos sommes revenus du Chemin de Traverse ne fait que me rembarrer et ne cesse de m'envoyer des vannes. Par contre l'évaluation de DCLFM c'est beaucoup mieux passé et mon mal de crâne est parti à ce moment – là. Le prof m'a même félicité car j'avais réussi à faire un Spero Patronum parfait au bout de la troisième fois ; c'est même une licorne. Celui de Matthias devait ressembler à un aigle, je crois. Bon je te laisse, je suis en retard pour le dîner. Dorénavant j'en verrai mes lettres par un hibou de l'école car Matthias ne veut plus me prêter le sien sous prétexte que je l'épuise trop !

Mila 

Chère Mila,

Apparemment tu as des problèmes avec Matthias, nous verrons ça à la rentrée. Aujourd'hui l'atmosphère était plutôt tendue. Au petit –déjeuner, Hermione a reçu une lettre puis elle est montée dans sa chambre pour y pleurer toute la journée. On a appris par Ginny qu'elle venait de se faire plaquer par Victor Krum. Sinon à part ça, entre Drago et moi ça va au plus mal, on s'évite ! Il nous a dit que le jour de la rentrée il se comportera avec nous comme il l'a toujours fait, je t'explique pas tu le verras bien à la rentrée. Je vois que tu es un peu comme Hermione : la meilleur en tout. A propos de Rogue, franchement tu t'en fiches, tout le monde sait qu'il préfère les Serpentards. Quant à Sirius il nous cachait bien son jeu, je ne dirais à pas aux autres qui est le nouveau professeur de DCLFM, je veux absolument voir leurs têtes ! Je me demande comment va se passer cette année car ces deux là se détestent !

Bonne Nuit.

Harry 

Cher Harry,

Aujourd'hui nous avons eu évaluation de Botanique, de Soins aux créatures magiques et Enchantements. Je pense que je parlerai à Hermione si elle n'est toujours pas consoler d'ici là. Quant à toi essaye de ne pas faire de gaffes, je crois qu'il n'est pas encore prêt. Et puis en tant que Serpentard il doit garder sa réputation et c'est tout à fait normal. Je ne sais pas si Black et Rogue se détestent mais pour l'instant ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés même aux repas, ils ne mangent pas avec nous. Voilà je te laisse, il se fait tard.

Bonne Nuit.

Mila

Oh ! Mila je ne tiens plus en place. Hier soir, je l'ai regardé dormir. Sa peau si pâle était éclairée par un rayon de la lune. J'aurais pu l'embrasser s'il ne s'était pas tourné dans son sommeil. S'il me dit n'importe quoi maintenant je crois que je répondrai plus de mes actes. Heureusement demain les ponts se couperont et je pense que ça m'aidera à tenir et puis tu es là. Bon je te laisse Ron veut que j'éteigne la lumière.

Bonne nuit et à demain.

Harry 

Espèce de crétin ! Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu arriver si tu l'avais embrassé ! Bon à part ton énorme gaffe à la façon dont tu en parle, tu à l'air d'être amoureux de lui mais peut –être est –ce seulement un désir intense5 ?

Hier Matin, Dumbledore avait ordonné à Rogue et Black de déjeuner avec nous. Et Sirius n'arrêtait pas de vanner Rogue puis il y a eu une bataille de confiture, lait, tartine de beurre. Dumbledore les a punis comme des gamins. Mais Matthias s'était amusé lui aussi à m'asperger de nourriture alors on s'est battu à coup de tartine en même temps qu'eux. Depuis quelques jours Matthias me vanne sans cesse et à chaque fois que j'essaye de lui parler comme à un ami il me laisse en plan. Je commence à le détester être si gentil pendant trois jours et devenir si méchant aussi rapidement ce n'est pas possible ! Je le hais ! Et voilà tu vois comment ça se passe depuis deux jours.

Je suis pressée d'être à demain, je vais enfin pouvoir vous revoir et aussi je vais passer la cérémonie de la répartition.

Bonne nuit, crétin !

Mila

1 N'est –ce pas Seeli –kun

2 J'exagère un peu mais ça serait chouette

3 Petite dédicace à mon groupe préféré : la famille du KGB.

4 Bad trip d'un vendredi matin à 8h30 au moment des grèves de 2003

5 Sadique ? Moi ? Nana !

11


	4. Chapitre 4: Premiers Jours à Poudlard

Auteur : Plume Yune

Titre : Harry Potter et le secret du lion d'or

Genre : euuhh ! Un peu de tout je pense (romance yaoi et autre !)

Source : Harry Potter (bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling)

**Chapitre 4 : Premiers Jours à Poudlard**

Il était tard, à peu près 2h30 3h quand Drago se réveilla en sursaut, apparemment il venait de faire un cauchemar. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes et se lava le visage puis alla se recoucher. Il prit le temps de regarder le visage d'Harry dont une mèche de cheveux lui tombait sur le visage. Décidément il le trouvait trognon quand il dormait. Le marchand de sable passa et Drago se rendormit avec l'image de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Le jour s'était levé depuis déjà plusieurs heures et le Terrier dormait encore jusqu'à ce qu'un cri… :

« AAAAAAAAH ! Tout le monde debout ! Il est 10h ! On a oublié de se réveiller ! » Cria Ron tout en s'habillant.

Tout le monde s'habilla et rangea ses affaires en vitesse et se précipita à la voiture que le ministère a prêté à M. Weasley. Ils arrivèrent à la gare de King Cross' où ils franchirent barrière 9 ¾ à deux. Heureusement ils arrivèrent cinq minutes avant le départ du train. On les aida à monter leurs énormes valises dans le train puis ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment vide, tous sauf Hermione qui est préfète et dû aller au compartiment des préfets et Drago qui était partit rejoindre ses deux acolytes. Ils furent contents de pouvoir souffler un peu dans un compartiment rien qu'à eux.

« Ouf ! On a réussit à avoir le train. Souffla Ron.

Tu as raison » Dit Harry.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que le train arrive à destination, ils reconnurent Mila qui attendait les premières années avec Hagrid et un autre garçon qui semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle. Ils la saluèrent et elle leur rendit un merveilleux sourire. Puis Ron, Harry, Ginny et les jumeaux montèrent dans un carrosse qui les emmena au collège. Quant à Mila, elle avait embarqué sur des barques qui se dirigeaient vers le château. Hagrid ouvrait le cortège suivit des embarcations contenants les nouveaux élèves. Puis ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle où MacGonagall les attendait, elle leur expliqua le déroulement de la cérémonie puis entra suivit des élèves qui regardaient le plafond. « Ca à l'air réel ! » avait dit un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns. Ils arrivèrent devant le choixpeau magique qui se mit à chanter :

_Voici un peu plus de milles ans, _

_Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant, _

_Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers _

_Dont les noms nous sont familiers : _

_Le hardi Gryffondor habitait la plaine, _

_Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,_

_Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets, _

_Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais. _

_Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve, _

_Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves, _

_Ainsi naquit Poudlard _

_Sous leurs quatre étendards. _

_Chacun montra très vite_

_Sa vertu favorite Et en fit le blason_

_De sa propre maison. _

_Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge _

_Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage, _

_La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence _

_Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science, _

_Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné, _

_Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés, _

_Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action, _

_Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition. _

_Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,_

_Ils choisirent leurs favoris, _

_Mais qui pourrait les remplacer_

_Quand la mort viendrait les chercher? _

_Gryffondor eût l'idée parfaite _

_De me déloger de sa tête, _

_Les quatre sorciers aussitôt _

_Me firent le don d'un cerveau _

_Pour que je puisse sans erreur !_

_Voir tout au fond de votre cœur _

_Et décider avec raison _

_Ce que sera votre Maison__1_

A la fin de la chanson, toute la salle applaudit le vieux choixpeau rapiécé puis MacGonagall dit « A l'annonce de votre nom, vous vous approcherez et vous vous asseirez, je vous mettrai le choixpeau sur votre tête. José Cela ». Le jeune garçon de tout à l'heure s'avança anxieux puis petit à petit tous les premières années furent répartis. Il ne restait plus qu'un garçon aux cheveux brun et une fille aux cheveux châtains longs et extrêmement bouclés. Dumbledore annonça que ces deux élèves suivront les cours des cinquièmes années. Puis MacGonagall appela le garçon, il s'appelait Matthias Milevin, et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête et celui – ci cria « Serpentard ! ». Le visage de le jeune fille exprimait à la fois de la colère et de la tristesse. Puis elle s'avança à l'appel de son nom et le choixpeau cria cette fois « Gryffondor ! ». Celle – ci se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor d'où émanait de joyeuses exclamations et s'assit aux côtés d'Harry. Dumbledore réclama le silence puis dit « Nous voilà réunis pour une nouvelle année. Je vous rappelle que l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite est strictement interdite. Et que nous accueillerons les écoles de Beaubâtons et de Durmstang pour le bal d'Halloween. Je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de DCLFM : Sirius Black. Et maintenant bon appétit ! ». A ces mots dits de la nourriture apparût dans les assiettes et sur les tables. Tout le monde s'en donnait à cœur joie sauf Mila qui tournait sa fourchette dans son assiette.

« Qu'y –a –t'il Mila ? Demanda Hermione à la fin du repas.

Rien, je pensais juste que Matthias a été envoyé à Serpentard. Répondit Mila.

Je m'en doutais. Dit Harry dégoûté.

Pardon » ! Demanda Mila.

Mais Harry ne lui répondit pas. Puis ils partirent à la salle commune des Gryffondor avec les premières années. Arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Hermione donna le mot de passe : Blanca licornia. Mila rigola un peu ayant fait le rapprochement de l'espagnol au français. Et elle s'engouffra derrière le tableau et s'arrêta nette remarquant le rouge qui dominait la salle. Puis tout le monde étant parti se coucher, ils s'installèrent au coin du feu.

« Tu n'étais jamais venu ici, Mila ? Demanda Ron.

Non, je dormais dans une chambre pour les invités. Répondit Mila.

J'espère que tu vas aimer ton année, ici. Dit Hermione.

Oui, moi aussi. Harry… Harry hé ho… Dit Mila en passant une main devant les yeux d'Harry.

Mmmmh… Dit – il.

Ca va ? On avait l'impression que tu étais ailleurs. Dit Mila.

Hein… heu oui… heu excusez –moi. Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher. Bonne nuit. Dit Harry.

Bonne nuit les filles. Dit Ron en suivant Harry.

Bien je crois que nous devrions en faire autant. Dit Mila.

Oui tu as raison, allons –y ». Acquiesça Hermione.

Puis elles allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain quand Harry et Ron rejoignirent Hermione et Mila dans la Grande Salle, ils remarquèrent que Mila avait d'énormes poches grises sous les yeux et semblait plus blanche que d'habitude.

« Bonjour ! dirent Ron et Harry en s'asseyant en face des filles.

Bonjour ! répondit Hermione enthousiaste.

'Jour ! dit Mila d'une voix endormie2.

Qu'est –ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ron en prenant l'emploi du temps que lui tendait Hermione.

… nuit ... pas dormie ... zzzzzzzzz ... » lui répondit Mila.

Tout le monde regarda son emploi du temps et on entendit un petit « ploc » ils se retournèrent vers Mila qui s'était endormie sur son emploi du temps au moment où Harry avait dit « Il est à dormir debout cet emploi du temps ! ».

Lundi :

8h00 – 12h00 Métamorphose avec Serdaigle.

14h00 – 15h30 Divination avec Serdaigle.

16h00 – 18h00 Soins aux Créatures magiques avec Serpentard.

Mardi :

8h00 – 12h00 Potions avec Serpentard.

14h00 – 18h00 Défenses contre les Forces du Mal avec Serpentard.

00h00 Astronomie avec Poufsouffle.

Mercredi :

8h00 – 10h00 Soins aux Créatures magiques avec Serpentard.

10h00 - 12h00 Divination avec Serdaigle.

14h00 – 16h00 Histoire de la magie avec Poufsouffle.

16h00 – 18h00 Botanique avec Poufsouffle.

Jeudi :

8h00 – 10h00 Botanique avec Poufsouffle.

10h00 – 12h00 Histoire de la magie avec Poufsouffle.

14h00 – 18h00 Métamorphose avec Serpentard.

Vendredi :

8h00 – 12h00 Défenses contre les Forces du Mal avec Serpentard.

14h00 – 18h00 Potions avec Serpentard.

Ils réveillèrent Mila dont son emploi du temps resta collé à sa joue. Péniblement, ils se dirigèrent aux cachots. Harry fut le dernier à entrer dans la salle de cour réprimant les sarcasmes de son professeur « chéri », Rogue.

« Potter... C'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ? On vous a dit que vous alliez mourir ? » dit le professeur de Potions avec un sourire sadique collé sur le visage.

La réflexion attira des gloussements chez les Serpentards et un silence de mort chez les Gryffondors.

« Aujourd'hui nous verrons la potion d'Ennui3... la recette est au tableau. dit Rogue en pointant sa baguette vers le tableau noir où apparut une recette.

Super manquait plus que ça ! s'exclama Mila.

50 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre manque de respect envers mon cours Morgan ! dit Rogue d'un ton méprisant.

Quoi ! s'exclama Mila.

10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre insolence envers un professeur ! » s'égosilla Rogue.

Mila allait sortir les plus grosses insultes qu'elle avait dans son répertoire mais Harry eut le réflexe de lui mettre une main sur la bouche et il la força à s'asseoir pour commencer leur potion. Mila grognait des « Mais je t'en ficherai des profs comme ça ! C'est quoi ce prof de biiiiiiiip ! » tandis que Ron, Hermione et Harry tentaient de la calmer en lui disant « Laisse tomber ! Il est toujours comme ça ! Il déteste les Gryffondors ! ». Toute cette agitation eut le mérite de réveiller Mila qui était devenue quelque peu hargneuse. Ron et Hermione avaient finis leur potion un peu avant tout le monde et en profitèrent pour aider leur ami Neville Londubat, qui était au bord des larmes, et dont la potion avait des pustules et une forte odeur. Tandis que Mila et Harry devaient supporter les sarcasmes de leur professeur ainsi que les ricanements des Serpentards. A chaque fois ils devaient recommencer leur potion depuis le début. Au bout des 2h00 – 2h30 ils réussirent enfin à la faire correctement.

« Bien vous devriez avoir TOUS finis ! » dit Rogue en regardant alternativement Neville, Harry et Mila.

Neville tremblait de tous ses membres, Harry se recroquevillait sur lui – même et Mila commençait à bouillir de rage sur sa chaise.

« Nous allons essayer la potion de Londubat sur nos deux nouvelles mascottes ! » s'écria le professeur de Potion avec un sourire sadique scotché sur le visage.

Harry et Mila s'échangèrent un regard effrayé et se levèrent en direction du chaudron de leur ami maladroit, Neville, et la burent chacun leur tour.

« Bien maintenant nous devrions pas tarder à voir les effets. Qui peut me dire les effets de cette potion ? » demanda Rogue.

Hermione leva le bras aussi vite que l'éclair tandis que Rogue regardait la salle à la recherche d'une autre main levée.

« Morgan, que sont d'après vous les effets de la potion d'Ennui ? demanda l'horrible professeur4.

Je ne sais pas professeur. Mais demandez à Hermione elle doit le savoir, puisqu'elle a la main levée depuis un petit moment ! lui répondit Mila.

Dites nous, Madame Je – sais – tout, les effets de cette potion ! grogna Rogue.

_Hem , hem..._ Lorsqu'une personne ingurgite la potion d'Ennui, les effets qui s'en suivent sont des soupirs répétitifs, peu d'intérêt pour une chose bien définie, la tête dans les mains, les yeux vagues et parfois des suicides. » lui répondit Hermione, rouge de honte.

Merci. Comme vous le voyez cette potion peut parfois devenir dangereuse et l'effet durent plus au moins longtemps selon la personne. Maintenant observons nos deux mascottes. » expliqua Rogue.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Harry et Mila. Harry était à moitié affalé sur la table tandis que Mila regardait la classe, interloquée.

« Comment vous sentez –vous Potter ? demanda le machiavélique professeur de Potion5.

Pffffffff ... mal, professeur, je m'ennuie. lui répondit Harry.

Et vous Morgan ? demanda Rogue.

Moi, professeur ? Ca va. lui répondit Mila comme si tout était normal.

Pardon ? s'écria le professeur.

Bah oui ! Ca va bien. Enfin faut dire que votre cours un peu pitoyable. » lui expliqua Mila.

On entendit des éclats de rire chez les Gryffondors comme chez les Serpentards.

« Apparemment la potion d'Ennui mais plus de temps à faire effet sur Morgan. » dit le professeur pour essayer de ne pas perdre la face devant ces élèves.

Au même moment, la cloche s'est mise à sonner signalant la fin du cours. Mila et Harry, malgré eux furent les derniers à sortir du cachot. Dehors ni Hermione ni Ron ne les avaient attendu. Ils montèrent tous les deux à la Grande Salle mais même marcher les ennuyaient. Ils rejoignirent Hermione et Ron qui commençait à s'engueuler à propos de Quidditch pendant que tout le salle les regardait perplexe.

« Que vaut la vie s'il faut toujours s'engueuler ». dit Mila d'un ton las.

Cette phrase ramena les deux amis sur Terre et remarquèrent l'air accablé de Harry et de Mila.

« oh ! Chère Mila, je ne supporte plus ce poids qui me courbe l'échine ! Ce n'est plus notre monde, je ne le reconnais plus ! Viens, partons de ce monde atroce ! » s'exclama Harry tandis qu'il lui avait pris les mains.

Mila approuva d'un signe de tête et quittèrent la Grande Salle avec Ron et Hermione sur leurs talons après qu'Hermione est dit « Par Merlin, qu'ont – ils dans la tête ces deux – là ! », Ron lui avait répondu qu'ils devaient être encore sous l'effet de la potion d'Ennui. Ils les rejoignirent jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie et les trouvèrent sur le point de sauter. Harry sauta mais Mila le rattrapa de justesse et essaya de le hisser tant bien que mal, Hermione et Ron arrivèrent à la rescousse. Puis ils assommèrent Harry qui avait tenté de se jeter encore une fois dans le vide.

Ils retournèrent à la Grande Salle manger un peu avant de partir en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Au début du cour l'atmosphère était tendue car certains élèves avaient peur de leur nouveau professeur, ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban et jugé à tort de criminel. Puis petit à petit toute la classe s'amusa avec le professeur qui faisait des mimiques pour décrire une bête féroce : Rogue. Ils avaient passé l'après –midi à parler de lui au grand plaisir des Gryffondor un peu celui des Serpentards dont certains avaient tout de même quelque chose à reprocher au directeur de Serpentard.

1 Chanson de la 4ème année d'Harry Potter

2 Premier jour en séjour linguistique en Espagne (2003)

3 cours d'espagnol toujours en Espagne

4 pas si horrible que ça cô même

5 hin hin hin

5


	5. Chapitre 5: Le combat ciel et terre

Auteur : Plume Yune

Titre : Harry Potter et le secret du lion d'or

Genre : euuhh ! Un peu de tout je pense (romance yaoi et autre !)

Source : Harry Potter (bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling)

**Chapitre 5 : Le combat ciel et terre**

Deux mois venaient de s'écouler. Mila continuait toujours à chanter les soirs de pleine lune. Matthias était exécrable avec Mila comme avec Harry. Généralement Mila lui renvoyait la balle aussi bien que quand elle riait avec ses nouveaux amis. Les jumeaux faisaient enrager Hermione, la nouvelle préfète, mais aussi Neville qui ne se remettait toujours pas de sa promotion.

Ce soir –là la salle commune des Gryffondor était remplie, tout le monde parlait du match du lendemain opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard. Nos quatre amis était en train de travailler sachant qu'ils n'auront pas le temps de faire leur devoirs le lendemain. Mila s'était arrêtée d'écrire son essai sur les Trolls et à présent elle mâchouillait le bout de son crayon en regardant par la fenêtre. ( Elle ne supportait pas d'écrire avec une plume ce qui lui valut les nombreux reproches d'Hermione et de certains de ses professeurs tels que Rogue.) Elle s'exclama « J'ai envie d'une tartine de natile1 ! ». Et à la surprise générale une tranche de pain recouverte de natile apparut devant elle. Elle allait commencer à croquer dedans quand Hermione l'interrompit.

« Ne manges pas ça, Mila ! On sais jamais ça pourrait être empoisonné !

Dis pas de bêtise, Hermione. Je suis certaine que personne dans cette école ni même Voldemort ne sais ce qu'est du natile. » s'indigna Mila.

Hermione se replongea dans ses devoirs, après un frisson en entendant le nom de Vous - Savez – qui. Mila mangeait maintenant avec plaisir sa tranche de pain quand Ron lui demanda :

« Mila, qu'est- ce que c'est du netila ?

NA – TI – LE. C'est de la crème de noisette, du chocolat et un peu de lait, je crois. lui répondit – elle.

Heu... Est –ce que je peux goûter, s'il te plait ? lui demanda Ron qui regardait ses mains et en faisant tourner ses pouces à grande vitesse.

Bien sûr ! lui dit – elle en lui tendant sa tartine.

Moi aussi j'aimerai goûter, je peux ? lui demanda Harry.

Aucun problème. Heu... Hermione... ? demanda Mila.

Excuse moi Mila pour tout à l'heure. lui dit Hermione.

Arf... C'est pas grave. En fait j'avais oublié de vous prévenir de ce nouveau pouvoir. leur dit Mila. Quoi, Hermione ? lui demanda – t – elle car celle – ci n'arrêtait pas de tirer sur le pant de sa robe.

Est – ce que moi aussi je peux goûter ? lui demanda Hermione rouge comme une tomate.

Ah... Bien sûr... lui dit Mila.

Comment se fait –il que tu ais un tel pouvoir ? lui demanda Harry.

Hé bien... En fait, je l'ai depuis le début de la semaine et j'ai quelque peu du mal à le contrôler. lui répondit Mila. Je crois que si je veux quelque chose, eh bien, il apparaît comme ça dans mes mains. Tiens la preuve c'est que mardi je voulais quelques caramels et je me suis retrouvée avec une centaine de caramels que j'ai d'ailleurs donner aux jumeaux.

Heu... Tu peux, par exemple, prendre la plume de Neville sans te déplacer ? demanda Ron curieux.

Oui... Regarde. lui répondit Mila dont la plume de Neville se retrouva dans sa main.

Waaouh !... C'est génial ! s'exclamèrent Ron et Harry.

Pas vraiment depuis le début de la semaine je n'ai eu que des ennuis mais aujourd'hui je le maîtrise. dit Mila. Tiens Neville. Dit –elle en tendant la plume à Neville qui la cherchait à quatre pattes sur le tapis.

En parlant de trucs bizarres... dit Harry.

Hé ! Ch'uis pas bizarre ! s'écria Mila furieuse.

Excuse moi. Mais depuis quelques jours le presse –papier que m'a offert Ron est devenu brillant et brûlant. dit Harry.

Puisque tu en parles, la licorne en peluche que tu m'as donnée n'arrête pas elle aussi de briller rouge et de chauffer. dit Mila plus qu'intéressée.

Tenez regardez. dit Harry sortant sa boule de sa poche pendant que Mila venait de faire apparaître la licorne dans ses mains.

Tiens il y a un lion en or sur ta boule, Harry. s'exclama Mila.

Q...qu...quoi tu vois un lion ? lui demanda Harry avec de grands yeux.

Bah oui ! Pourquoi tu ne le vois pas ? lui demanda Mila.

Harry oui mais Ron et moi non. lui répondit Hermione.

Il y a peut –être quelque chose dans ta licorne en peluche. dit Ron.

Tu as raison Ron, il y a bien quelque chose à l'intérieur. lui répondit Mila qui avait ouvert la licorne. On dirait une larme de couleur rouge.

Heu... dit Harry.

Quoi ? dirent Ron, Hermione et Mila ensemble.

Heu... bah en fait cette pierre à la taille exacte de la brèche sur la boule. leur répondit Harry.

Alors qu'ils regardaient tout les quatre la boule et la pierre perplexes, le lion d'or incrusté dans la boule s'éleva dans les airs ainsi que la petite pierre rouge. « Qu'est –ce qu'il se passe ? » s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione. Le lion d'or et la pierre rouge brillaient avec force au dessus de leur tête quand tout à coup le lion d'or s'incrusta dans le torse d'Harry et la pierre rouge entre les deux yeux de Mila. Tout se passa à une telle vitesse et avec une telle violence que Harry fut projeté contre le mur et Mila au milieu de la salle commune aux pieds de Neville Londubat et de Dean Thomas.

Mila et Harry se relevèrent avec difficulté et leur peau les brûlait aux endroits où s'étaient incrustés le lion d'or et la pierre rouge qui continuaient à briller. Ron et Hermione les emmenèrent directement au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Ils y arrivèrent essoufflés accompagnés du professeur McGonagall qui les avait trouvés dans les couloirs.

« Professeur ! Professeur ! s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione tandis que Harry et Mila se remettait de cet événement.

Du calme, du calme. Que vous arrive – t – il ? demanda Dumbledore de son ton habituellement calme.

Ca a commencé quand Mila a fait apparaître une tartine de netila... dit Ron.

NA – TI – LE, Ron, na – ti – le. corrigea Mila.

Oui, bref... Et puis on a discuté du fait que le presse – papier de Harry brillait et chauffait ainsi que la licorne en peluche de Mila. Mila a vu elle aussi un lion en or à l'intérieur de la boule... dit Ron sans prendre le temps de respirer.

... On a découvert une pierre rouge dans la peluche. Tout s'est passé très vite, le lion d'or et la pierre rouge se sont envolés dans les airs et se sont incrusté dans le torse d'Harry et entre les yeux de Mila. termina Hermione pendant que Ron montrait les endroits en question.

Ah, je vois... répondit Dumbledore. Je pensais que ça aurait été plus tard mais bon autant tout vous expliquez maintenant.

Vous voulez dire que vous étiez au courant de ce qui vient de se passer, professeur ? demanda McGonagall avide.

Oui, Minerva. Lui répondit Dumbledore. Mes enfants asseyez –vous. Bien, Harry et Mila sont unis par une ancienne prophétie malheureusement je ne sais pas grand chose. Juste que les descendants de Godric Gryffondor et de la Fée Morgan viendront délivrer la planète du Mal.

Professeur ? demanda Mila.

Oui. lui répondit Dumbledore.

Mais que viennent faire le lion d'or et la pierre dans cette prophétie ? demanda Mila.

Je ne sais pas trop, je pense que c'est un moyen de dire que vous êtes leurs descendants. Répondit Dumbledore. Et maintenant allez vous coucher, une longue journée vous attends demain

Mila semblait perdue dans ses pensées quand ils durent retourner dans la tour de Gryffondor.

« Professeur, vous savez je ne passerai pas inaperçue avec cette pierre sur mon front... dit Mila avant de sortir du bureau.

Ne vous en faites pas.» coupa Dumbledore.

Sur le chemin de la tour Ron, Hermione et Harry discutaient trouvant tout cela bien étrange et effrayant pendant que Mila était plongée dans ses pensées.

Le lendemain matin dans la Grande Salle, Gryffondor comme Serpentard étaient tendus à l'idée du match de Quidditch, une seule personne parmi les Gryffondor s'empiffrait de tartines, Mila2.

« Où trouves – tu la place de mettre tout ça ? demanda Harry trop stressé pour avaler quoi que ce soit.

Ch'ais pô. Tout che que ch'ais ch'est que ch'ais faim. lui répondit Mila la bouche pleine. Aaaaah ! J'ai bien mangé ! dit –elle.

Bien mangé ! Pour sûr avec une dizaine de tartines et cinq bols de lait ! s'exclama Hermione.

Le petit –déjeuné est le repas le plus important de la journée ! dit Mila enthousiaste.

Irrécupérable ! s'exclamèrent les Gryffondor qui éclatèrent de rire.

Haha haha ! Voyez –vous ça, les Gryffondor ont hérité d'une ogresse ! s'exclama la voix glaciale de Drago Malefoy qui passait devant leur table accompagné de ses habituels gorilles Crabbe et Goyle mais aussi de Matthias Milevin.

Tiens mais qui voilà... Mais c'est Malefoy et ses caniches. Oh ! Mais Drago, mon amour tu t'es trouvé un nouvel ami ? J'espère qu'enfin avec celui – là votre taux d'intelligence va augmenter ! » dit Mila cynique en allant caresser la tête des dits caniches.

Tout le monde rigola mais pas les quatre Serpentards dont Malefoy qui était devenue rouge de fureur.

« Tes moldus de parents étaient tellement fada qu'ils en sont morts, tu finiras comme eux Morgan aussi abrutie, aussi empotée et demeurée... Tiens ça commence tu t'es collé un sticker rouge sur le front. répliqua Matthias.

La ferme, Milevin. s'écria sèchement Harry qui s'était levé et leur tournait le dos voyant Mila qui venait de lever sa main prête à le gifler.

Qu'est –ce qu'il a l'bébé Potter ? Il ne sait dire que ça ! Ah oui c'est vrai tes neurones ont du mal à s'auto connecter ».dit Matthias.

Les quatre Serpentards éclatèrent de rire et partirent s'asseoir à leur table. Mila soupira et commençait à partir quand elle se retourna vers l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison en se tenant le ventre.

« Mettez leur la pâtée ! je veux qu'ils aient honte d'être des Serpentards. rugit Mila.

Cette victoire sera pour toi, Mila. lui répondit Harry. N'est –ce pas vous autres ?

Ouais ! s'exclamèrent les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Soit. dit –elle en leur souriant et sortant à toute vitesse de la Grande Salle.

Je ferais mieux d'aller avec elle ». suggéra Hermione.

Puis elle sortit en courant rejoindre Mila qui s'étaient réfugiée dans les toilettes tandis que les deux épiques de Quidditch se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires se préparer.

« Mila, ça va ? demanda Hermione en frappant à la porte des toilettes où se trouvait Mila, inquiète des bruits qu'elle faisait.

Mieux. lui répondit – elle.

Tu as trop manger, n'est –ce pas ? demanda Hermione.

Oui mais il n'est pas là le problème. dit Mila en sortant des toilettes pâle comme un linge.

Comment... commença Hermione.

A table ma pierre me faisait mal alors j'ai mangé pour ne pas y penser mais elle ma brûlée encore plus quand nous étions en présence de Malefoy et de ses toutous. Dit Mila. Je me demande si...

Quoi...Quoi ? demanda Hermione larguée pour la premère fois.

Je me demande si elle ne m'a pas prévenue d'un danger immédiat ou que un ou plusieurs d'entre eux ne soit dangereux. lui expliqua Mila. Il faut prévenir Harry on ne sait jamais. »

Elle attrapa Hermione par la manche de sa robe et l'entraîna vers les vestiaires.

« HARRY ! HARRY ! cria Mila.

Quoi qu'est –ce qu'il se passe? demanda Harry en sortant des vestiaires.

Je voulais juste de te prévenir d'un danger mais je ne suis pas sûr tout à l'heure ma pierre m'a brûlé en présence de Malefoy et de ses toutous. Je pense qu'elle voulait me prévenir d'un danger. lui expliqua Mila.

Puisque tu en parles mon lion aussi m'a brûlé mais c'est bizarre d'habitude c'est ma cicatrice. lui dit Harry.

Non, Harry tu fais erreur quand c'est ta cicatrice c'est en rapport direct avec Voldemort là non je crois qu'en fait ils nous préviennent d'un danger, de toute sorte de danger. dit Mila. Fait attention pendant le match.

Mila ! Que t'arrive –t – il ? demanda Harry alors qu'il la retenait pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

Elle n'était pas dans son assiette tout à l'heure et courir alors qu'on est faible... expliqua Hermione en secouant la tête en signe de désapprobation.

Hermione occupe –toi d'elle et fais lui manger ce chocolat. Je crois que ce match va demandé du fil à retordre. » dit Harry qui avait fait apparaître du chocolat avec ça baguette.

Harry rejoignit son équipe dans les vestiaires pendant qu'Hermione et Mila montaient aux gradins de Gryffondor. La voix enjouée de Lee Jordan retentit au moment où les deux équipes entrèrent sur le stade. Il annonça les noms des joueurs de Gryffondor puis ceux de Serpentards en ajoutant au passage un commentaire.

... Mme Bibine envoie le Souffle et le match commence... Spinnet à Bell... Flint reprend le Souaffle... NAN ... Johnson reprend le Souaffle l'envoie à Bell... Ouuh elle a échappé à un cognard et ... marque ! 10 points pour Gryffondor...

Des éclats de joies éclatèrent dans les gradins de Gryffondor. Harry entendait la voix de Lee en fond mais cherchait le Vif d'or des yeux sachant que Ron, le nouveau gardien, était ni très mauvais ni très bon. C'est là qu'il le vit, le Vif d'or, au niveau des buts des Serpentard. Il s 'élança mais il ne put faire qu'un mètre ou deux avant que son balai ne se mette à bouger dans tout les sens comme lors de son premier match.

« Ca recommence comme lors de son premier match. C'est bizarre ce n'est aucun des professeur, ça ne peut pas être un élève s'est bien trop compliqué. Je ne vois pas qui ça peut –être. dit Hermione.

Moi si, Hermione. Là –bas à l'autre bout du terrain. lui dit Mila.

Mais je ne vois personne Mila. dit Hermione.

Moi si et j'y vais pour aider un ami qui risque de mourir s'il tombe à cette hauteur ! s'écria Mila.

NON ! Mila tu es encore trop faible ! » cria Hermione qui ne put la rattraper.

Pendant que Harry tentait de ne pas tomber de son balai, Mila courait vers un ennemi invisible aux yeux d'Hermione.

« Laissez-le ! aboya Mila plus pâle que jamais, arrivé à la hauteur de l'ennemi.

Tu me vois ? dit l'homme sous la cape noire.

Bien sûr ! s'indigna Mila. Laissez –le ! cria Mila à l'homme qui continuait d'ensorceler le balai d'Harry.

Ah ! Et tu crois que c'est une petite sotte dans ton genre qui va m'en empêcher ? protesta l'homme.

Je ne sais pas mais au moins je vais essayer ! lui répondit Mila. LOCOMOTOR MOTRIS !

Raaah ! Tu vas me le payé saloperie ! s'égosilla l'homme cagoulé tombé parterre car ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le soutenir. Finite Incantatem ! EXPELLIARMUS ! cria –t il en prenant la baguette de Mila dans ses mains après s'être relevé. Haha haha ! Tu ne peux plus rien faire sans ta baguette maintenant mais… comment...

Oh ! Vous ne connaissiez pas ? Dommage pour vous ! RICTUS SEMPRA ! lança Mila à l'homme qui s'était mis à rigoler.

FINITE INCATATEM ! Maintenant finit de jouer ! IMPEDIMENTA !

PROTEGO 3 ! lança Mila qui échappa au sort de ralentissement.

J'en ai plus assez que toi ! Tu m'as fait raté mon coup et mon sort d'invisibilité ne fonctionne plus ! STUPEFIX ! cria – t – il mais Mila se décala à temps et ne reçu le sort que sur son bras gauche dont une énorme giclée de sang venait de tomber au sol.

EXPELLIARMUS ! cria Mila mais elle était trop faible pour continuer, elle était maintenant blanche comme un cadavre.

Hahahahahaha ! On a plus d'énergie ? Enfin de compte la chance tourne pour moi. ENDOLORIS ! » dit l'homme.

Mila criait de douleur sur le sol. Elle entendait le rire glacial de son bourreau. Dans le stade, le match était finit depuis quelques minutes déjà. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre seul les hurlements de douleur de Mila ainsi que le rire sans vie de son bourreau. Contre toute attente, Neville se dirigea vers eux et cria TARENTALLEGRA ! L'homme cagoulé se mit à danser. Mila se releva péniblement adressa un sourire tordu encore par la douleur et lui dit « Génial Neville ! » puis tomba évanouie sur le sol.

Mila se réveilla quelques heures plus tard sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Elle était entourée de la famille Weasley, Hermione, Harry et Neville.

« Ca va mieux Mila ? demanda Neville inquiet.

Oui merci et grâce à toi Neville. répondit Mila.

C'était époustouflant ! dit Ron.

Et pour sûr se battre contre un ennemi invisible qui apparaît d'un seul coup ! dit Harry.

C'est incroyable que tu es pu le voir et nous non. dit Hermione.

Moi aussi ça me paraît bizarre mais qu'est –il devenu ? demanda Mila.

Il s'est enfui. lui répondit Neville.

Mme Pomfresh nous a dit que tu pourra sortir dans une heure ou deux, dit Ginny, par contre tu devras garder ton bandage encore quelques jours.

Ce n'est pas grave. dit Mila. Mais qu'est –ce que c'est tout ces trucs. demanda Mila en montrant une table à ses pieds remplie de bonbons et de cartes.

Ce sont tes admirateurs. lui répondit George.

Il y en a de Gryffondor, de Poufsouffle, de Serdaigle et tu as même un admirateur secret. termina Fred. Tu en as de la chance.

Oui, beaucoup de chance, Mr Weasley. Dit Dumbledore derrière le groupe. Je voudrais parler avec Miss Morgan seul à seul s'il vous plait. »

Tout le monde sortit laissant seul Mila et le directeur.

« Bien tout d'abord très beau duel Miss Morgan. Et à l'avenir ne faites plus rien dans ce genre où vous risquer votre vie. lui dit Dumbledore.

Je voulais aider un ami, professeur.

Je sais vous avez un grand cœur, Morgan. Je suis au regret de vous annoncez que Hagrid a vendu la mèche. Il m'a dit que vous rendiez visite à un groupe de licornes dans la Forêt Interdite. Et je vous demanderai de ne plus y aller.

Mais professeur, elles ont besoin de moi. lui dit Mila dépité.

J'ai appris que vous maîtrisiez de nouveaux pouvoirs dont vous avez omis de me faire part car je ne connais que celui où vous pouvez lire en très peu de temps, n'est –ce pas ? demanda –t –il en la regardant derrière ses lunettes en demi –lune.

Maîtriser est un bien grand mot, professeur. Il y en a qu'un seul que je maîtrise, c'est celui de pouvoir faire apparaître n'importe quelque objet dans mes mains. Le second est largement plus difficile ; c'est celui de guérison je peux guérir quelqu'un ou un animal mais la blessure se retrouve sur moi et je ne peux pas me soigner moi même. répondit Mila.

A l'avenir à chaque nouveau pouvoir promettez moi de venir me l'annoncer. dit Dumbledore.

Promis, professeur. dit Mila.

Et maintenant, dépêchez –vous de guérir vos amis s'inquiètent. » dit Dumbledore.

Le professeur Dumbledore sortit laissant entrer Harry euphorique.

« Mila ! Mila ! cria Harry.

Allons du calme, c'est une infirmerie ici. s'indigna Mme Pomfresh.

Mila, j'avais oublié de te dire que nous avons gagné le match. s'exclama Harry en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Génial ! Dommage que je n'ai pu y assister. dit Mila.

Bien sûr que tu peux voir le match, tiens donne moi ta main ! dit Harry.

Oh ! Harry pourquoi je vois le match à l'intérieur de toi ?demanda Mila inquiète.

Je viens de découvrir ce nouveau pouvoir, super non ? dit Harry.

Non Harry ça pourrait être dangereux... Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Comment as –tu fait pour que ton balai et celui de Malefoy s'accrochent ? Oulalala ! Attention tu vas t'écraser ! Ah bah nan c'est Malefoy ! Wouaaah ! tu as attrapé le Vif d'Or ! C'est génial ! s'exclama Mila.

On a gagné 200 à 50. Tu vois que c'est génial ! Oups ! Je n'arrive pas arrêter de penser à la suite ! Mila je t'en pris ne regarde pas !

Je... je... Harry c'est moi ! Mais pourquoi est –ce que je ressens de la peur, la peur de perdre un être cher ? Harry... ? dit Mila.

C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça ! répondit Harry. J'allais aller à ton secours mais Neville m'a poussé avant.

Harry tout le monde a vu ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Mila.

Oui. répondit Harry.

Allez ouste ! Miss Morgan doit prendre son médicament si vous voulez qu'elle sorte rapidement. s'indigna Mme Pomfresh qui poussait de force Harry dehors.

Mila...Mila... tu veux aller au bal avec moi ? demanda Harry dans la précipitation.

Bien sûr gros bêta ! » répondit Mila dans un éclat de rire.

Mme Pomfresh lui donna son médicament. Mila attendit que l'infirmière soit dans son bureau pour aller voir Drago.

« Salut ! lui dit –elle.

Qu'est – ce que tu me veux ? demanda – t – il férocement.

Juste voir comment va un ami. répondit –elle tout bas en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Et pourquoi ?

Pour t'apporter un peu de réconfort. Et te poser une question.

Vas –y pose là ta question. s'indigna Drago.

Dis tu ne serai pas amoureux par hasard ? demanda Mila avec un sourire malicieux.

JE NE VOIS PAS DU TOUT DE QUOI TU PARLES !

Mouais... mouais ... je crois savoir qui c'est.

Comment ça ? demanda Drago effrayé par cette perspective.

Bah ouais quand Harry m'a montré le match de son point de vue j'ai remarqué le regard que tu lui avait lancé mais bien trop rapide pour qu'il le remarque, je me trompe ? interrogea Mila.

Mais comment peux – tu savoir... et comment sais – tu que je suis amoureux de lui ? demanda Drago intrigué.

C'est mon secret. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait tant de te bouger ! » dit Mila qui repartit dans son lit satisfaite.

Quelques temps plus tard Mme Pomfresh leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient sortir. Mila s'habilla en vitesse mais Drago l'interpella avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

« Heu Mila... je peux te demander un service ? demanda Drago.

Heu… Non. répondit Mila.

Allez, s'il te plait. manda Drago.

Bon d'accord. Quel est ce service ? dit Mila.

Ben en fait j'aimerai parler avec Potter ce soir au bal... commença Drago.

Et tu veux que j'organise la rencontre de mon côté ? demanda Mila.

Heu oui c'est ça et je te ferai un signe pour te dire quand tu dois agir. continua Drago

Bien d'accord. Je te souhaite bonne chance alors. » dit Mila qui sortit de l'infirmerie.

Lorsque Mila arriva dans la salle commune de Gryffondor une fête avait été préparée en son honneur et pour la victoire de Gryffondor. Puis ils partirent tous se préparer pour le bal.

1 J'avais une envie de nutella à ce moment là.

2 Bah quoi j'avais faim quand j'ai écrit ce passage

3 sort vu dans le tome 5

8


	6. Chapitre 6: Halloween

Auteur : Plume Yune

Titre : Harry Potter et le secret du lion d'or

Genre : euuhh ! Un peu de tout je pense (romance yaoi et autre !)

Source : Harry Potter (bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling)

**Chapitre 6 : Halloween**

Tout le monde était prêt même les filles mais Mila tardait à rejoindre les autres. Harry décida d'aller voir ce qu'elle faisait pendant que les autres commençaient à descendre dans le parc. Lorsqu'il arriva au dortoir des filles, il entendit la voix de Mila prise de sanglots. Il s'avança et remarqua qu'elle était debout, devant une photo et elle était en train d'allumer une bougie.

« Bonne fête papa, maman, Marie. Ce soir c'est Halloween et demain la fête des morts. J'allume cette bougie pour vous célébrer et pour vous dire que je continue à vous chérir et …dit Mila

_CRAC !_

Harry ! Mais qu'est – ce que… commença Mila terrifiée.

Excuse – moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. J'étais venu te chercher pour aller au parc. Dit Harry confus. Ce sont tes parents et ta sœur?

Oui. Je voulais juste honorer leurs mémoires. Excuse – moi nous pouvons y aller. Dit Mila en essuyant son visage.

Ils te manquent, n'est –ce pas ? demanda Harry.

Comme toute personne qui a perdu sa famille. Harry je t'en pris allons – y… je … je ne veux pas en parler. Dit Mila en tirant Harry de force.

Comme tu veux. Dit –il en la suivant. Au fait tu es très belle.

Merci toi aussi ». dit – elle.

Puis ils partirent en direction du parc où ils devaient attendre les élèves des écoles de Beaubâtons et de Durmstang. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ils se dirigèrent au troisième rang là où Ron et Hermione leur avaient garder des places.

« Que faisiez –vous ! MacGonagall nous a passé un savon parce que vous n'étiez pas là ! gronda Hermione.

Ah ! Vous voilà ! Mais qu'aviez – vous dans la tête ? Quand je dis 19 heures c'est 19 heures et pas 19 heures 10 ! s'époumona MacGonagall devant Harry et Mila.

Excusez –nous, professeur. Tout est de ma faute. Je me suis endormie, Harry n'a fait que me réveiller. Dit Mila.

Dans ce cas dix points en moins à Gryffondor pour votre manque de vigilance. Vous avez de la chance que nos hôtes soient en retard. Dit MacGonagall qui partit en direction du directeur.

Pourquoi ne lui as – tu pas dit la vérité ? demanda Harry.

Je ne voulais pas que toute l'école soit au courant ! » dit Mila.

Le vent frais s'engouffrait sous les robes, les élèves frissonnaient et l'on commençait à entendre de forts gargouillements. Quinze minutes venaient de passer depuis l'arrivée de Harry et Mila, les écoles de Beaubâtons et de Durmstang n'étaient toujours pas arrivées.

On entendit un grand bruit dans le ciel. On aurait dit que l'on frappait l'air violemment. Puis on vit apparaître deux énormes chiens volants. Ces chiens étaient sans nul doute long d'une bonne vingtaine de mètres, leur peau était composée de poil et d'écailles aux reflets bleu, vert et rose1. Des élèves étaient assis sur leur dos, leur atterrissage fut accompagné de « oh ! » d'extase des élèves de Poudlard. Les élèves de Durmstang et leur directeur, couverts de leurs gros manteaux de fourrure, descendirent des chiens qui repartirent dans les airs. Ils allèrent s'installer à côté des élèves de Poudlard pendant que Karkaroff lui allait voir Dumbledore et attendirent l'arrivée des élèves de Beaubâtons.

Quelques minutes plus tard des formes d'un blanc neige apparurent à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Dans les rangs de Gryffondor, on entendit Hermione s'indigner : « Ils n'ont pas le droit, c'est un animal sacrée ! » tandis que Mila s'extasiait : « Waouuh ! Quelles sont belles ! J'avais rêvé à plusieurs reprises de licornes mais là elles sont encore plus belles que dans mes rêves ! ». Tous les élèves de Poudlard ainsi que ceux de Durmstang s'extasient de ces splendides animaux. Les élèves de Beaubâtons étaient assis sur des licornes et Mme Maxime, leur directrice, était en tête du cortège et semblait cacher quelque chose sous son manteau. Elle alla à la rencontre des deux autres directeurs pendant que ses élèves allaient s'installer à côté de ceux de Poudlard.

« Bonsoir Dumbledoreu et Karkaroff. Jeu meu deumandais si vous pouviez prendre soin deu ceu petit. Dit Mme Maxime qui fit découvrir un poulain de couleur or mais au lieu d'avoir un corne il avait des ailes et avait beaucoup d'égratignures. Son clan leu reujeutteu et il n'accepteu pas une aideu humaineu. Continua – t – elle.

Je pense que Hagrid en prendra grand soin. Mais il y a peut – être quelqu'un qui pourrait s'entendre avec lui mieux que quiconque. Dit Dumbledore. Miss Morgan, pouvez –vous venir s'il vous plait.

Oui, professeur. Dit Mila en arrivant à hauteur des directeurs.

Une élèveu ? Dumbleudore, pensez –vous vraiment queu... s'écria Mme Maxime.

Miss Morgan, pensez –vous pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui ? demanda Dumbledore. Son clan le rejette et il n'accepte aucune aide humaine à part bien sûr celle de Mme Maxime. Dit –il en souriant.

Professeur, êtes –vous certain que... commença Mila inquiète.

Ne vous inquiétez pas de toute façon il est tant de le dire à vos amis. Interrompit Dumbledore.

Bien, je ne sais pas si mon aide sera bénéfique mais je vais essayer. Dit Mila. Pouvez- vous le posez à terre, professeur ? » demanda Mila à Mme Maxime.

Mme Maxime s'exécuta et posa le poulain à terre. Le poulain fit quelques mètres puis s'arrêta et tapa le sol de son petit sabot. Mila avait pris dans sa main sa robe et s'avançait en direction du poulain. On voyait maintenant le poulain et Mila de profil. Mila s'arrêta et s'accroupie en face du poulain qui continuait à racler le sol de son sabot. Elle leva sa main, la seule dont elle pouvait se servir, en montrant sa paume au poulain. C'est alors, à la surprise de tout le monde, Mila se mit à parler au petit poulain. Pourtant personne ne comprenait ce qu'elle lui disait, seule Hermione avait compris ce qu'il se passait et l'expliqua à son entourage : « C'est incroyable ! Elle parle le licornien. Cette langue a été oubliée depuis des siècles. C'est génial, je... je me sens bercé par sa voix, je ne pensais pas que cette langue puisse être aussi mélodieuse. » Toutes les écoles regardaient le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux, ils prenaient soin de noter tous les détails de peur de manquer quelque chose qui ne se reproduira peut – être jamais plus.

Le poulain semblait s'être calmé et Mila continuait à lui parler. On aurait dit que un lien inséparable était en train de les unir à jamais. Contre toute attente le poulain se dirigea vers Mila et mit son museau au creux de la paume de Mila et elle se mit à lui frotter le museau. Des larmes coula de ses yeux mais bizarrement ses larmes étaient de couleur or était –ce la robe du poulain qui se reflétait dans ses larmes ou étaient – ce bien ses vraies larmes ? Personne n'aurait pu y répondre. Mila continuait de le caresser et il se laissait aller au rythme de ces caresses si douces, à ces caresses qu'il cherchait. Puis Mila fit apparaître de sa main, un jet de couleur rouge aux reflets or qui entoura tout le corps du poulain. Mila continuait à pleurer mais elle souriait aussi, d'un sourire qu'aucun de ses amis n'avaient vu auparavant, un sourire plein de tristesse, de compassion, un sourire bienveillant, le sourire d'une mère à son enfant. Puis petit à petit on vit les blessures du poulain disparaîtrent, la bulle où se trouvait le poulain s'effaça et Mila sembla à bout de force, le poulain hennit de joie et releva la tête de Mila, ses cheveux cachait son visage mais on aurait pu dire qu'elle était contente. On l'entendit même rire un peu avant de se relever pendant que le poulain gambadait joyeusement autour d'elle, elle riait de le voir si heureux qu'elle se prit au jeu du poulain et se mit elle aussi à sauter, à courir.

Mais quelque chose interrompit ce moment plein d'émotion, le groupe de licornes qui avait amené les élèves de Beaubâtons se dirigea vers Mila et le poulain qui s'arrêtèrent en les voyant venir. Une licorne était en tête du groupe et semblait être le chef, le poulain se remit à taper du sabot et semblait furieux, Mila semblait comprendre ce qui se passait et se mit devant le poulain. Le chef du groupe de licornes semblait dire quelque chose à Mila qui se mit à son tour à lui parler en licornien. Mila s'inclina devant lui et il posa sa corne sur le bandage de Mila, le même phénomène se produit un jet sortit de la corne et encercla Mila. Quand la bulle s'effaça Mila enleva son bandage et sa blessure avait disparue. Personne ne comprit pourquoi mais Mila monta sur le dos du chef des licornes qui se mirent toutes à galoper. Mila était heureuse, elle levait même les mains et elle riait aux éclats et ses cheveux volaient dans le vent. Cela dura cinq bonnes minutes, personne ne parlait, personne ne bougeait sauf Dumbledore : « Elle en avait besoin. » Puis le groupe s'arrêta et Mila descendit et caressa le chef du clan. Le petit poulain qui avait couru avec eux se dirigea vers Mila et attendit à ses côtés qu'elle est finit de le remercier. Puis elle se dirigea vers les directeurs suivis de près par le poulain.

« Bien, Dumbleudore jeu crois bien queu ceu peutit va rester auprès deu sa nouvelle amie. Dit Mme Maxime.

Si Miss Morgan et le poulain accepte bien sûr. Dit Dumbledore d'un ton jovial que personne ne lui connaissait.

Heu ... moi je suis d'accord professeur... répondit Mila. Puis – je lui demander s'il accepte, professeur ?

Bien sûr ». Répondirent Mme Maxime et Dumbledore.

Mila se pencha et se mit à lui parler dans cette merveilleuse langue. Il regarda tour à tour Dumbledore, Mme Maxime et Mila. Puis il se mit à gambader joyeusement. Mila se redressa et s'adressa aux directeurs.

« Il accepte, professeurs. Et il souhaiterait vous dire au revoir Mme Maxime. Dit Mila.

Sgnifff ! C'est mignon. Dit Mme Maxime qui se baissa pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Et si nous allions nous restaurer ! proposa Dumbledore. Miss Morgan, je vous confie notre nouvel invité. »

Tout le monde le suivit sauf Harry, Hermione, Ron, Mila et le poulain et Hagrid.

« Fantastique ! s'écria Hermione en allant à la rencontre de Mila suivie de Ron et Harry.

Splendide ! dit à son tour Ron.

Epoustouflant ! s'exclama Harry.

Monumental ! dit Hagrid qui venait d'arriver à leur hauteur. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui stupéfait. Bah ! Quoi !2

Comment as – tu fais pour te faire accepter par lui ? demanda Hagrid abasourdi.

Pourquoi ne nous as – tu jamais dit que tu parlais le licornien ? demanda Hermione.

Pourquoi ne nous as – tu jamais dit que avais le pouvoir de guérison ? demanda Ron.

Et où as – tu appris à monter à cheval ? demanda Harry aussi étonné que les autres bien que sa question paraissait saugrenue.

Hé...bien. Tout d'abord, je répond à la question d'Hagrid. Je lui ai tout simplement dit les mots qu'il fallait. Ensuite, j'ai su que je parlais le licornien Hermione à la rentrée. En fait Harry avait sorti une licorne en bois de sa poche pour la peigner et elle a parlé, et pas en bien. Au début je n'y pas cru mais quand j'ai fait la connaissance du groupe de licorne dans la Forêt j'ai reconsidéré ce à quoi je pensais. Ron, tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'ai le pouvoir de guérison, demanda Mila à Ron qui acquiesça. Lors des mes différentes excursions nocturnes, le groupe de licornes m'a raconté l'histoire de ma famille, elles m'ont aussi parlé de ce pouvoir, je me suis donc mise au travail mais je ne pensais pas le réussirent aussi bien ce soir.

Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

Bien en fait jusqu'à il y a quelques temps, je pouvais guérir tout être vivants mais je ne le contrôlait pas totalement, les blessures passaient du soigné au soignant. Ce pouvoir demande beaucoup d'énergie pour quelqu'un de non – entraîner.

Ca n'explique toujours pas comment as – tu fait pour monter aussi bien à cheval alors que... dit Harry.

Bien sûr que si. S'indigna Hermione. Elle a appris au près des licornes de la Forêt.

Excuse – moi de te contredire Hermione, mais tu fais erreur. Les licornes de la forêt refusaient que je les monte.

Mais alors... comment ? demanda Harry.

Je me suis juste rappeler comment ma sœur montait à cheval. Et dire qu'avant j'avais une peur bleue des chevaux, tout cela est bien étrange. Répondit Mila.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'étais pas souvent dans ton lit. Dit Hermione.

Oui. Dit Mila en souriant. Hagrid, je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'à voulu dire le professeur Dumbledore tout à l'heure ? demanda Mila.

Oh ! je pense que comme tu n'as pas d'animal et qu'il t'a appelé au lieu de moi, ça veut sans doute dire que ce poulain t'appartient. Lui répondit Hagrid attristé qu'un animal aussi fabuleux ne puisse lui appartenir.

Mais Hagrid, avec les cours, je ne pourrais pas tout le temps m'en occuper. Alors je me demande si vous ne pourriez pas le faire quand je suis en cours. Dit Mila.

Oh ! Ce sera avec plaisir ! s'écria Hagrid ayant retrouvé sa joie.

Lui as –tu trouvé un nom ? demanda Hermione.

Oui, il s'appelle Alya. Dit Mila enthousiaste.

Bien, Alya tu vas aller dans ma maison en attendant que le dîner soit finit. » Dit Hagrid en s'adressant au poulain.

Mila parla à Alya qui suivi Hagrid avec quelques réticences.

« Ouf ! J'ai réussi à le convaincre de rester chez Hagrid et que je viendrais le voir après le bal. Bon si on y allait maintenant. » Dit Mila en s'adressant à ses amis.

Les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pendant qu'Hagrid emmenait Alya dans sa cabane. Le banquet venait de commencer, les goinfres s'empiffraient, certains se léchaient les babines et les français cherchaient du regard quelque chose de mangeable selon eux. Mila discutait avec les Gryffondor s'étonnant encore de cette étrange cérémonie pendant qu'Harry avait la tête dans son assiette écoutant ça et là les conversations alors que Ron et Hermione se parlaient tout bas en rougissant et en gloussant à tout vent.

La table des professeurs avait été décalée pour laisser un espace à une estrade. A la fin du banquet, le directeur souleva par un sortilège les tables et les chaises et les mis au fond de la salle pour dégager une piste de danse. Les bougies flottantes baissèrent d'intensité et les Bizarr' Sisters commencèrent à jouer un air lent et mélancolique. On vit quelques couples danser sur la piste puis petit à petit la piste fut presque pleine. Ron et Hermione dansaient dans un coin se regardant dans le blancs de yeux et en souriant bêtement. Pendant que Harry et Mila eux aussi dansaient, Harry s'amusait à la faire tourner très vite au déplaisir de Mila qui commençait à avoir mal au cœur. Heureusement Harry arrêta ses tour ayant remarquer ses deux amis se regarder bizarrement.

« Mila, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont Ron et Hermione ? demanda Harry inquiet de leur étrange comportement.

Tu n'est pas au courant ? demanda Mila.

Je devrais être au courant de quoi ? s'indigna Harry.

Eh, bien ils sortent ensemble depuis hier soir. Lui répondit Mila.

Comment ! Ah ! Ca explique son sourire béat. » Dit Harry.

Personne ne comprit pourquoi mais Mila passa des bras de Dean, Neville, Finnigan, aux jumeaux et d'autres garçons en très peu de temps. Mais le plus étrange Drago Malefoy lui aussi a fait valser Mila et pour une obscure raison il avait seulement dit « Après cette danse ». Harry reprit Mila dans ses bras se disant quand même que c'est sa cavalière et pas celle de tout le monde. Mais à peine avaient – ils fait trois tour que Matthias Milevin arracha brutalement Harry des bras de Mila, il le poussa violemment vers une chaise et fit valser Mila qui essayait de se débattre. Malheureusement étant en supériorité physique, Matthias réussit à la plaquer contre son torse. Mila se débattait tant bien que mal mais quelque chose la vidait de son énergie et commençait peu à peu à perdre esprit. Harry cherchait désespérément un moyen de la sortir de ce tyran mais voyant que Mila faiblissait à vue d'œil, il fonça sans réfléchir, donna un coup de poing à Matthias en pleine figure dont le sang commença à couler. Matthias lâcha Mila qui tomba sur le sol et il partit en trombe de la Grande Salle se tenant le nez. Harry aida Mila à se relever et allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin pendant que les festivités reprenaient.

« Que s'est- il passé ? demanda Harry perplexe.

Je ne sais pas mais je n'avais pas prévu ça. Lui répondit Mila en se frottant l'endroit où se trouvait sa pierre.

Prévu quoi ? demanda Harry de plus en plus inquiet.

Hmm... heu... rien du tout, oublie ce que je viens de te dire. Lui répondit Mila.

Oublier ! » s'exclama Harry sentant la colère lui montée au nez.

Mila fila en vitesse avant qu'Harry ne mette la main sur elle pour demander des explications par la porte de la Grande Salle. Harry la suivit alors qu'elle venait juste de sortir. Elle s'arrêta tourna la tête vers la droite et sourie en disant « Il arrive » à une personne caché dans l'ombre de la porte. Puis elle partit tout droit et fût effacer par l'ombre au moment où Harry sortait de la Grande Salle en l'appelant par son nom. Mais il fut stoppé par une main qui l'attrapa brutalement. Harry ne voyait pas son agresseur qui le plaqua violement contre le mur glacé, il essayait de se défaire de l'emprise de celui-ci mais visiblement l'agresseur semblait plus fort que lui.

« Arrête de bouger, Potter ! s'exclama l'agresseur.

Malfoy ! s'étonna Harry ne comprenant pas pourquoi Malfoy le plaquait ainsi sur le mur.

Oui... heu... commença – t – il à bredouiller.

Tu veux bien me lâcher ? grogna Harry.

Heu... non. hésita Drago

Pourquoi ? Mais ... commença Harry

Chut ! murmura Drago en mettant une main sur la bouche d'Harry et en se collant un peu plus prés de lui pour qu'on ne le voit pas.

Saleté de Potter ! Tu me le payeras ! » grogna Matthias qui passa devant eux et en prenant le chemin que Mila avait pris quelques minutes plus tôt.

Harry sentait le souffle chaud de Drago sur sa joue, une de ses jambes entre les siennes et son torse chaud collé au sien, Harry sentait une poussée d'adrénaline lui monter jusque dans l'échine qu'il refoula lui donnant une sueur froide que Drago remarqua. Drago attendit que les pas de Matthias se fondent pour enlever sa main de la bouche d'Harry et il s'attarda sur celle – ci notant chaque détails. Harry remarqua que Drago avait le regard fixé sur ses lèvres. Il joua carte sur table et l'embrassa le premier. Ce fut un baiser bref mais terriblement simple et doux, quelque peu hésitant mais désireux, et chargé d'émotions. Harry se retira doucement laissant ses lèvres se décoller de celles de Drago, il rouvrit ses yeux lentement attendant la réaction de Drago. Harry avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Drago, lui, ne savait plus où se mettre. Ils étaient tous les deux passés au rouge fushia et un lourd silence s'en suit. Harry pensant se prendre la raclée du siècle ferma fermement les yeux, dit :

« Vas –y. Je l'ai mérité.

Mériter quoi ? demanda Drago perplexe.

Bah ma baffe ! » s'écria Harry ayant ré ouvert les yeux surpris de la réaction de Drago.

Le blond se mit à rire pendant que le brun avait une envie intense de se fracasser la tête contre un mur. Tout à coup, le blond s'arrêta de rire et pris un air quelque peu inquiétant selon Harry. Le blond s'approcha de lui lentement le fixant de ses yeux gris avec un sourire malicieux. Puis il l'embrassa, plein de fougue demandant de plus en plus au brun qui du le retirer de sa bouche pour pouvoir respirer. Puis ils reprirent leurs lèvres dans un baiser long et imperceptiblement délicieux, plein de soif d'exprimer quatre ans de haine en amour. Drago avait commencé à passer une main sous la chemise d'Harry pendant que celui-ci l'avait dévêtit de sa cape et l'avait complètement décoiffé. Leurs hormones se refroidir radicalement lorsqu'ils entendirent des cris féminins provenant de l'entrée du château menant au parc. Harry reconnut les cris et se précipita vers l'entrée, en criant des « Mila » suivit de près par Drago tentant vaguement de se revêtir. Malheureusement ils arrivèrent trop tard. Mila semblait inanimée et Matthias pleurait à chaudes larmes en la tenant dans ses bras. Harry se dirigea vers Mila et Matthias, les yeux et les joues humides, rejetant violement Matthias contre le mur pour tenir le corps de son amie dans ses bras.

« Mila ! pleura –t –il. Je te vengerai. » Dit-il en se remettant à verser toutes les larmes de son corps.

Son nouvel amant ne savait pas quoi faire, attristé lui aussi qu'une si chouette personne soit morte et que son amant en était extrêmement malheureux. Puis :

« Matthias ! Mais … Mais que s'est –il passé ? demanda Drago.

Je… je… ne sais pas, je… je l'ai trouvé comme ça. Répondit Matthias en séparant chaque syllabe.

Menteur ! s'écria Harry. Il la hait ! Pourquoi la pleurerai-tu ?

Parce que… commença Matthias.

Parce que … quoi ? demanda Drago tentant vaguement de retenir ses larmes et sa fureur.

Il l'a tué ! J'en suis sûr ! dit Harry tentant de reprendre des forces en tenant toujours le corps inerte de son amie.

NON ! hurla Matthias. C'est faux !

Dans ce cas pourquoi ? demanda Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver suivit de Rogue et MacGonagall.

Parce que… commença Matthias retenant ses larmes et se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Parce que quoi ? insista Rogue.

Parce que … je l'aime. » Dit Matthias après avoir regarder Mila et baisser la tête. Puis il se mit à pleurer sans retenue.

Albus… était –elle vraiment morte ? demanda MacGonagall à Dumbledore qui s'était penché sur Mila pour prendre son pouls.

Non Minerva. Lui répondit –il après un soupir de soulagement.

Mais alors ! demanda Drago. Pourquoi ne se réveille t- elle pas ?

Parce qu'on lui a jeté un sort extrêmement puissant de magie noire, Mr Malefoy. Répondit Dumbledore. Mr Malfoy ramenez Mr Milevin dans sa tour, Mr Potter emmenez Miss Morgan à l'infirmerie, professeurs je vous demanderai de venir avec moi. »

Tout le monde s'exécuta. Drago tentait difficilement de consoler Matthias quand les autres Serpentard arrivèrent dans leur tour. Harry avait insisté fortement pour rester au chevet de Mila pendant que Ron et Hermione l'avaient rejoint apprenant la nouvelle de la bouche d'Harry dont la voix était serrée et rendue rauque par les pleurs. Pendant que tous les professeurs étaient réunis dans la salle des professeurs où l'ambiance y était plutôt agitée jusqu'à l'arrivée de Dumbledore :

« Chers professeurs, j'ai une nouvelle peu réjouissante à vous annoncer. Commença Dumbledore. Comme vous le savez Mr Potter et Miss Morgan sont liés par une ancienne prophétie. Mais l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Il est arrivé malheur à Miss Morgan, elle est en ce moment même à l'infirmerie plongée dans un sommeil profond provoqué par un sorcier qui pratique parfaitement la magie noire. Je vous charge donc à tous de trouver un remède au plus vite. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait se passer si elle ne revient pas vite. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que se sont de très grands amis, j'ai peur que si elle ne revient pas rapidement Mr Potter se laisse mourir. Et maintenant allez vous mettre au travail, je vous autorise à parler de ce qui vient de se passer cette nuit aux élèves. » Termina Dumbledore en s'écroulant dans un fauteuil fatigué comme il ne l'a jamais été.

Les professeurs sortirent de la salle et allèrent se coucher, après que les autres écoles soient retournées chez elles. Le lendemain toute l'école fut au courant et adressait des mots gentils à Harry, Ron et Hermione. Mais un silence de mort régnait dans tout le château même le Chevalier du Catogan avait arrêté de mentir et dire n'importe quoi et veillait lui aussi au chevet de Mila pendant qu'Harry était en cours durant plus de deux semaines. Celui-ci en avait perdu toute envie de vivre, il ne suivait plus les cours jusqu'au jour où Mila, dans son sommeil, avait crié « Matthias ! Je te hais ! » d'une voix pleine de haine. Il en avait averti Mme Pomfresh qui se précipita vers elle. Mais elle ne s'était pas réveillée, son sommeil était devenu violent, elle semblait souffrir pensait Harry. Même s'il voyait Drago en cachette et qu'il en parlait avec Ron et Hermione, il préférerait parler de ses escapades nocturnes avec Mila mais il n'abordait pas ce sujet quand il était à son chevet. Le même jour, Harry avait rendu visite à Alya et bizarrement celui –ci essayait de voler avec ses petites ailes fragiles. Il se dirigea vers lui et lui parla :

« Je suppose que Mila t'avait promis de t'apprendre à voler ? demanda Harry. Alya lui avait répondu par un hennissement et se remit à battre des ailes. Moi je veux bien t'apprendre comme ça quand elle se réveillera elle sera très heureuse de savoir que tu voles ». Dit Harry reprenant espoir.

Alya fut très content et sauta de joie et réussit même à faire rire Harry. Harry partit à la volière chercher Hedwige et commença son apprentissage. Pendant qu'Harry apprenait à voler à Alya et que Ron et Hermione se faisaient des papouilles dans un coin de la bibliothèque, un étrange visiteur se trouvait au même moment au chevet de Mila.

« Mila pardonne-moi… complètement fada tes parents… je me bats pour redevenir… pov' nulle… comme avant. C'est tellement … pfff Potter et sa bande de Jimmy Neutron… horrible ce que je t'ai fait… je vais les tuer de mes propres mains… pourras –tu me pardonner… je hais Potter ! » dit le visiteur avec beaucoup de difficulté.

Celui-ci allait sans aller quand il remarqua une larme de couleur or coulée le long de la joue de Mila. Il retourna sur ses pas et recueillit la larme dans sa main qui se transforma en une pierre en or. Le visiteur sourit et sortit de l'infirmerie. Pendant une semaine, Harry avait réussit à faire voler Alya mais le sommeil de Mila était agité et sa température n'arrêtait pas de faire des pics. Les professeurs avaient cherchés partout un remède même chez les moldus mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé en deux semaines et leur moral tomba au plus bas et se fit sentir dans tout le château.

Alors qu'un jour Ron, Hermione et Harry était au chevet de Mila Drago fit irruption dans l'infirmerie proclamant des « J'ai trouvé ! » en se faisant réprimander par Mme Pomfresh, il accourut tenant dans ses mains un livre l'air triomphant :

« J'ai trouvé ! Tout est dans ce livre de magie noire que mon père m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire. Dit Drago avec dégoût.

Hein ? dirent en chœur les trois amis.

Mais oui, je vous explique. Dit-il en ouvrant son livre. Sort de sommeil profond : faites boire ou manger la potion ci-dessus à une personne amoureuse. Elle doit être administrée par une personne amoureuse de la victime et non –consciente de ses actes pour que le sort fonctionne.

Quels sont les effets ? demanda Hermione.

Mmh… La victime tombera dans un sommeil où elle devra se battre… stoppa Drago cette phrase laissant perplexe tout le monde… elle paraîtra morte mais son pouls sera faible. Si on n'administre pas l'antidote avant la fin de la troisième semaine la victime mourra dans d'atroces souffrances.

Dit moi vite quel est l'antidote ! s'écria Harry en secouant son amant par le col de sa chemise.

Heu… Harry si tu le lâchais il pourrait peut être te le dire. Intervint Ron voyant que Drago était passé du violet au bleu.

Ah … Heu... Oui… excuse moi. Dit Harry en relâchant son amant qui put reprendre son souffle.

Bien. Alors il faut… commença Drago qui devint pâle comme un linge.

Quoi ? demandèrent les trois amis.

Il faut que les deux amants boivent la potion ci-dessous dont l'ingrédient principal est des pommes cultivées par la victime, que la personne amoureuse non consciente auparavant déclare sa flamme à la victime et qu'ils s'échangent quelques gouttes de leur sang.

Effectivement, nous avons un sérieux problème. Dit Hermione

Comment vas-t-on faire pour trouver des pommes que Mila a cultivé ? demanda Ron

Et comment faire pour que Matthias lui déclare sa flamme ? demanda Harry

Matthias ! s'exclamèrent les trois autres.

Oui, au début de l'année il m'avait dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle de même que le soir du drame mais ce qui est bizarre c'est son comportement. » répondit Harry.

Mais sans que personne ne comprenne la main de Mila attrapa vivement celle d'Harry et la serra extrêmement fort3. Tout le monde sursauta et Mila articula difficilement : « l'île aux pommiers ». Puis plus rien, la pression qui s'effectuait sur la main d'Harry avait disparue et Mila se remit à dormir mais tremblait comme une feuille4.

« L'île aux pommiers ? Vous connaissez ? demanda Harry.

Drago et Ron secouèrent la tête de droite à gauche mais Hermione, elle, leur dit :

« Retrouvez – moi tous les trois à la bibliothèque dans vingt minutes ; »

Hermione se précipita dans sa chambre et pris un énorme livré posé sur la table de nuit de Mila. Tandis que Drago, Harry et Ron se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque où Hermione les rejoignit essoufflée.

« Mila faisait une recherche sur sa famille et plus précisément sur la fée Morgan. Commença Hermione

Et alors ? demanda Ron.

Et alors ! Mila m'avait raconté la légende de l'île aux pommiers. On y trouverait sur cette île des pommiers mais… dit Hermione.

Mais quoi ? demanda Harry.

Mais cette légende est tellement vieille, je ne sais s'il l'on peut y trouver des pommes mûres, de plus je ne sais pas où trouver cette île. Termina Hermione.

Allons demander à Mila, qu'avons- nous à perdre. Dit Drago

Elle ! s'exclama Ron. Nous dire trois mots l'a énormément fatiguée se serait trop lui demander.

Peut être mais il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse nous le dire. » Dit Hermione.

Puis ils partirent à l'infirmerie attendant que tout le monde soit couché mais une fois là –bas.

« Matthias ! s'écria Drago.

Ne t'avise pas de la toucher ! » s'insurgea Harry prêt à lui sauter au cou.

Matthias partit précipitamment de l'infirmerie puis ils allèrent s'installer autour du lit de Mila.

« Mila nous avons besoin de ton aide. Dit Ron

Nous avons trouvé l'antidote mais nous ne savons pas où se trouve l'Ile aux Pommiers. » dit à son tour Hermione.

Ils attendirent que Mila refasse la même chose mais rien ne se produisit. Puis Drago décida de rompre le silence :

« Pfff… c'est sans espoir. Souffla – t – il.

Oui, dommage. Dit Hermione. Si seulement je savais…

Tiens je ne savais pas que Mila portait une bague à sa main gauche. » dit Harry.

Tout le monde se pencha sur la main en question. Puis Harry entreprit de retirer la bague mais il se sentit transporté autre part. Il voyait plein de paysages, de lieux où se trouvait Mila, comme ses souvenirs mais en accélérés. Puis il stoppa net et semblait tomber tout était devenu noir. Harry rouvrit ses yeux et vit Mila penchée à deux centimètres de son visage.

« Hé ben, c'est pas trop tôt. Je me demandais quand lequel d'entre vous allait me toucher.

Hein ! Qu'est –ce que je fais ici ? Je suis en train de rêver ? demanda Harry.

Mais non, gros bêta. J'ai fait venir ton esprit ici. Dit Mila dans un petit éclat de rire

Où sommes –nous ? demanda à nouveau harry.

Dans un endroit que j'ai crée. Enfin que mon esprit a crée. Lui répondit –elle.

Ah… ne sus que répondre Harry. Mais pourquoi tu as crée… ? demanda Harry.

Parce qu'ici je ne souffre pas, c'est un peu comme être entre la mort et la vie. Quand je suis ici, Le Néant ne pénètre pas mon esprit comme ça il n'utilise pas ce qui me fait le plus peur pour me détruire.

Heu… si je comprends bien le Néant utilise tes peurs pour te faire mourir. Dit Harry

Tu cogites vite. Dit Mila. Tout ce qui se passe dans mon esprit se passe dans la réalité. Maintenant il faut … Ah ! Ah ! »

Mila se tenait difficilement à Harry qui ne savait quoi faire mais ce qu'il vit le fit froid dans le dos. Une tête et des épaules transparentes ayant la même forme que Mila sortaient de son corps. Harry sentit que cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Mila ! Que se passe – t'il ? demanda – t'il quand elle eu repris un peu ses esprits.

Ce n'est rien, juste un procédé de mort lente très douloureuse. Répondit Mila. Il va falloir faire vite il ne va tarder à nous retrouver. Viens je vais te montrer.

Me montrer quoi ?demanda Harry pendant qu'elle l'entraînait vers un court d'eau.

Regarde bien, Harry, je ne pourrais pas le faire une deuxième fois. » Dit Mila en faisant passer sa main au dessus de l'eau et Harry pu voir une ombre devant la mer. Il enregistra tous les détails jusqu'aux paroles et aux gestes effectués par l'ombre.

Harry conclut que c'était la façon dont il pourrait trouvé l'île aux pommiers. Mais tout à coup le ciel s'obscurcit, les plantes perdirent la vie qui était en elles. Tout devenait froid, sans vie, tout devenait vide, il n'y avait plus que le vide.

« Va t'en ! Tout de suite ! hurla Mila.

Mais… commença Harry.

Dans quelques secondes ce monde va être détruit Harry. Tu ne dois pas rester ici, je risque moins que toi. » dit Mila.

Mila le poussa violement et Harry sentit son corps se remplir de nombreux picotements, maintenant il voyait Mila flou bien qu'il porte encore ses lunettes. Tout devient noir autour de lui, puis un peu de lumière et enfin les visages de Ron, Hermione et Drago. Tout le monde le regardait perplexe puis tout à coup Mila se mit à s'agiter dans son sommeil, de la sueur sur son front commençait à apparaître, elle semblait de se débattre mais ne criait pas. Le plus inquiétant c'était un double d'elle transparent qui sortait de son corps.

« Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps ! s'exclama Harry après que Mila soit sortit de sa torpeur. Suivez –moi, Mila m'a montré comment aller à l'île aux Pommiers.

Mila ! demandèrent perplexe Ron et Hermione en le suivant dans le vestiaire de Quidditch.

C'est compliqué, elle vous l'expliquera mieux que moi mais pour l'instant il faut y aller. Répondit Harry.

Je vais préparer la potion et mijoter Matthias, rejoignez – moi à la bibliothèque. Dit Drago.

Compris ! « répondirent en cœur les trois gryffondor ayant déjà enfourchés leur balais.

Tous trois allaient très vite mais un orage éclata lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au dessus de Londres. La foudre frappait fortement elle toucha même le balai d'Hermione qui la fit perdre l'équilibre et tomba en chute libre sur Big Ben.5 Ron se précipita dans sa direction et la rattrapa de justesse. Harry les rejoignit.

« Vas – y sans nous Harry, nous, nous retournons au château nous occuper de Mila ! dit Ron.

Ok ! » acquiesça Harry qui se mit en direction de l'île aux Pommiers.

Pendant que Harry traversait l'orage à vive allure sur son Eclair de Feu, Ron et Hermione arrivait au chevet de Mila dont l'état s'était aggravé. Harry s'arrêta dans une petite crique au bord de mer et se plaça face à la mer, son balai à la main puis il prononça « Par tous les sorciers de la Terre, Mila Morgan a besoin de ton aide ! » Mais rien ne se produisit, « j'ai du me tromper quelque part ! Mais où ? C'est vachement le bon moment pour avoir un trou de mémoire, en potion je dis pas mais là ça urge ! » Pensa Harry. Puis il reprit à haute voix « Bon. Par tous les saints, Sésame ouvre toi ! … Non ce n'est pas ça… Allez dit toi que tu es Hermione… Nan très mauvais exemple ! … Bon, j'ai un cerveau faut que je m'en serve… Par la Fée Morgan, Mila Morgan a besoin de ton aide ! » Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand l'eau de la mer se souleva en formant un dôme sur l'île aux pommiers. Harry enfourcha son balai et fonça droit sur l'île où étrangement le soleil rayonnait alors qu'il faisait nuit noire. Lorsque Harry arriva à la lisière de l'île une barrière en forme de tête de femme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Mila le stoppa dans son élan et lui demanda :

« Qui es – tu pour nous déranger ?

Je suis Harry Potter, descendant de Godric Gryffondor.

Son dernier descendant est encore en vie. Alors cela veut – il dire que les descendants de Godric Gryffondor et de la Fée Morgan sont enfin réunis ? demanda le visage.

Oui mais plus pour longtemps si je n'obtiens pas les pommes que je suis venu chercher. Dit Harry irrité qu'on lui fasse perdre du temps.

Bien mais je te préviens, tu ne resteras ici pas plus de cinq minutes passé ce délai tu sombreras sous l'océan comme ceux qui l'ont fait avant. » Dit le visage de femme.

Le visage disparut laissant le champ libre à Harry qui fonça droit sur les pommiers où il en cueillit deux. Puis repartit à vitesse grand V6 en direction de Poudlard, évitant de ci de là les éclairs. Il évita même un avion moldu en voulant éviter la foudre. Pendant ce temps Drago avait commencé à préparer la potion et alla chercher Matthias dans son lit.

« Matthias ! Matthias ! chuchota Drago en le secouant.

Hmmm… Quoi ? demanda celui –ci se réveillant péniblement

Il faut que tu viennes avec moi c'est très important ! dit Drago en le forçant à se lever le voyant se rendormir.

Mais qu'est –ce qu'il y a de si important ? demanda Matthias en s'habillant.

Viens vite ! » insista Drago qui l'entraîna jusque dans la bibliothèque.

Drago arriva avec Matthias à la bibliothèque un peu après Ron et Hermione qui avaient emmené Mila toujours vêtu de sa robe de bal, elle était plus blanche que d'habitude. Matthias ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était ici, ni rien de ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux ; Hermione s'affairait à prendre soin de Mila, allongée sur une table. Ron et Drago faisaient quelque chose avec un chaudron. Comme personne ne se préoccupait de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment il se retrouvait avec le pauvre, la Sang de Bourbe et Drago il décida de retourner se coucher. Mais au moment même au il posa la main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit sur Harry dégoulinant tenant dans une main son balai et dans une autre deux pommes. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, un sourire d'espoir se dessinant sur leurs visages. Harry referma la porte à clé avec un sort ne laissant d'autre le choix à Matthias que de rester sur place puisqu'il avait oublié sa baguette sur sa table de nuit. Drago s'approcha de son amant, pris les pommes en embrassant Harry laissant un Harry stupéfait, un Matthias bouche bée et des sourires gênés de la part de Ron et Hermione. Matthias n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il se pinça même plusieurs fois pensant à un rêve mais rien, il restait là pendant que Harry et Drago épluchaient les pommes et les faisaient mijoter dans le chaudron en se disant des mots doux, virant l'un après l'autre au rouge. Ron et Hermione eux étaient dans un coin sombre et semblaient se faire des papouilles un peu trop entreprenantes. Puis Drago s'écria « C'est prêt ! Préparez –le. ». Les trois gryffondor s'exécutèrent. Ils s'avancèrent vers Matthias et l'encerclèrent. Matthias, terrifié, se mit à courir partout dans la bibliothèque. Ron et Harry, comme des benêts, le suivirent, mais Hermione eut la superbe idée de lui lancer un sort d'immobilisation ce qui donna aux deux écervelés l'occasion de reprendre leur souffle. Puis après l'avoir attaché et installé à côté de Mila, il le forcèrent à boire la potion concoctée par Drago puis ensuite ils firent de même avec Mila. Bien évidemment ils n'avaient aucune idée pour obliger Matthias à déclarer sa flamme à Mila, ils se regardèrent puis regardèrent Matthias qui ignorait complètement Mila en leur lançant un regard noir. Pourtant Mila était allongée juste à côté de lui, elle sur la table et lui assis sur le banc.

L'état de Mila était au plus mal, l'être –elle sortait de son corps maintenant jusqu'aux genoux, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps. Hermione proposa de s'éclipser pour laisser seul Matthias avec Mila, tout le monde accepta sauf Harry, qui voulait absolument voir. Alors ils se réfugièrent entre deux rangées de livres et se couvrirent de la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Matthias ne savait que faire il était coincé dans la bibliothèque et les autres étaient partis. Puis tout à coup un cri retentit le faisant sursauter, il se retourna et vit Mila qui gigotait de douleur, l'être – elle sortant aux chevilles. Matthias s'approcha mais s'arrêta net une voix aigue et perçante le paralysa sur place : « Matthias, n'oublie pas qui est ton maître. Tu dois me servir. Moi Lord Voldemort ! » Matthias semblait lutter, un coup il était plié de douleur et d'un autre il se remettait debout comme si de rien n'était. Puis tout à coup il se mit à crier « NONNNNN ! » et tomba au sol le souffle court. Puis il se releva regarda ses mains, son corps comme s'il avait retrouvé son corps et dit « J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un mauvais rêve ! Mais qu'est –ce que je fais ici ? ». Il regarda autour de lui et vit une Mila transparente gambader joyeusement dans la bibliothèque et une autre en chaire et en os allongée sur une table. Il s'approcha de Mila allongée sur la table, dont la vie s'était enfuie. Il la regarda malheureux se rappelant toutes les horribles choses qu'il lui avait dites et faites alors qu'il était amoureux d'elle, pourquoi ne lui avais – t'il jamais dit ? Il caressa de sa main droite sa joue blanche et froide.

« Ô mon amour ! ma femme ! La mort qui a sucé le miel de ton haleine n'a pas encore eu de pouvoir sur ta beauté : elle ne t'a pas conquise ; la flamme de la beauté est encore toute cramoisie sur tes lèvres et sur tes joues, et le pâle drapeau de la mort n'est pas encore déployé là… Ah ! chère Mila, pourquoi es – tu si belle encore ? Dois –je croire que le spectre de la Mort est amoureux et que l'affreux monstre décharné te garde ici dans les ténèbres pour te posséder ? … Horreur ! Je veux rester ici près de toi, et ne plus sortir de ce sinistre palais de la nuit ; ici, ici, je veux rester avec ta chambrière, la vermine ! Oh ! c'est ici, que je veux fixer mon éternelle demeure et soustraire au joug des étoiles ennemies cette chaire lasse du monde… _(Tenant le corps embrassé.)_ Un dernier regard, mes yeux ! une dernière étreinte, mes bras ! et vous, lèvres, vous, portes de l'haleine, scellez par un baiser légitime un contrat illimité avec la Mort ! _(Saisissant un petit poignard sur la table.)_ Viens, amer conducteur, viens, guide amer. Pilote désespéré, vite ! lance sur les brisants ma barque épuisée par la tourmente ! A ma bien aimée ! _(Brandit_ _le poignard vers son cœur.)__7_ »

NONNN ! cria Harry sortant dessous la cape. Tu peux encore la sauver, regarde !

Il n'est pas encore trop tard ! dit l'être transparent en gambadant dans la bibliothèque et le répétant plusieurs fois.

Hein… Mais comment ? demanda Matthias.

Oui, il faut que tu échanges quelques gouttes de ton sang avec le sien. lui répondit Harry. »

Matthias s'exécuta vivement, il se coupa la chair d'un de ses doigts ainsi qu'un de ceux de Mila et il posa son doigt ensanglanté sur celui de Mila. Rien ne passa, tout le monde souffla de désespoir mais quelques minutes plus tard on entendit Mila reprendre son souffle comme si elle sortait de l'eau. Son souffle était saccadé mais reprenait peu à peu son rythme pendant que tout le monde sortait de sa cachette et éclatait de joie. Matthias l'embrassa partout sur le visage pendant que Harry soulagé alla embrasser son amant qui fit dire à Mila son premier mot un « Oh ! » d'extase. Ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Mais McGonagall et Rusard arrivèrent à ce moment – là ce qui refroidit légèrement l'atmosphère.

« Que faites vous ici à une heure si tardive ? s'écria McGonagall terriblement en colère tandis que Rusard affichait un sourire de satisfaction.

Eh bien, ... nous… nous nous… commença Hermione.

Bonsoir, professeur. dit Mila d'un ton jovial.

Que faites vous ici miss Morgan vous devriez être à l'inf… » Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle s'évanouie en réalisant que Mila était réveillée.

Quelques minutes après que le professeur ait repris ses esprits, elle leur demanda de les suivre au bureau de Dumbledore. Ils allaient tous partir quand on entendit quelque chose de creux tomber, c'était Mila, elle avait voulu se lever pour marcher mais les muscles de ses jambes étaient atrophiés. Matthias retourna sur ses pas et la pris dans ses bras. Puis ils se dirigèrent tous au bureau du directeur en silence. Une fois en haut, ils trouvèrent le vieux directeur endormit sur son bureau, McGonagall le réveilla et lui expliqua que Rusard était venu la voir car il avait entendu des cris provenant de la bibliothèque où ils les trouvèrent tout les six.

« Pourrais –je avoir des explications ? demanda Dumbledore visiblement avide de savoir, bien qu'Harry douta qu'il ne le sache déjà.

Eh bien… commença Hermione.

Malefoy nous a aidé a ramené Mila, il avait trouvé la formule dans un de ses livres. Mila nous a aidé d'une certaine manière à pouvoir obtenir tous les ingrédients puis grâce à Milevin, qui a retrouvé son esprit, on a pu la faire revenir. L'interrompit Ron.

C'est un peu court mais ça me suffit. Le plus important c'est que Miss Morgan soit de nouveau parmi nous. Dit Dumbledore.

Mais vous ne les punissez pas, professeur ? intervint Rusard.

Non, pas aujourd'hui, Argus, je suis bien trop heureux pour le faire.

Mais… Mais… balbutia Rusard.

Vous pouvez retourner à vos dortoirs. Mr Milevin, emmenez Miss Morgan à l'infirmerie pour que Mme Pomfresh lui administre une potion pour ses jambes. Et moi je vais pouvoir allez me couchez serein, bonne nuit à tous ». Dit Dumbledore en sortant du bureau en baillant.

Tout le monde s'exécuta. McGonagall ramena Ron, Hermione et Harry dans le tour de Gryffondor pendant que Rusard emmenait Drago, lui aussi, à sa tour et pendant que Matthias emmenait Mila à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh lui fit boire une potion qui lui permit de marcher à nouveau. Avant que Matthias et Mila ne se séparent ils parlèrent un moment, Matthias prit la main de Mila juste avant qu'elle ne monte les marches :

« Si j'ai profané avec mon indigne main cette séparation sacrée, je suis prêt à une douce pénitence : permettez à mes lèvres, comme à deux pèlerins rougissants, d'effacer ce grossier attouchement par un tendre baiser. Dit Matthias en lui baisant la main.

Bon pèlerin, vous êtes trop sévère pour votre main qui n'a fait preuve en ceci que d'une respectueuse dévotion. Les saintes mêmes ont des mains que peuvent toucher les pèlerins paume contre paume : c'est le fervent baiser des pèlerins. Lui répondit Mila en mettant sa paume contre celle de Matthias.

Les saintes n'ont – elles pas des lèvres, et les pèlerins aussi ? lui demanda Matthias.

Oui, pèlerin, des lèvres vouées à la prière.

Oh ! alors, chère sainte, que les lèvres fassent ce que font les mains. Elles te prient ; exauce –les, de peur que leur foi ne se change en désespoir.

Les saintes restent immobiles, tout en exauçant les prières.

Restez donc immobile, tandis que je recueillerai l'effet de ma prière. _(Il l'embrasse sur la bouche.)_ Vos lèvres ont effacé le péché des miennes.

Mes lèvres ont gardé pour elles le péché qu'elles ont pris des vôtres.

Vous avez pris le péché de mes lèvres ? ô reproche charmant ! Alors rendez –moi mon péché. _(Il l'embrasse encore.)_

Vous avez l'art des baisers. Mais adieu, les cérémonies ! M'aimes – tu ? Je sais que tu vas dire _oui,_ et je te croirai sur parole. Ne le jure pas : tu pourrais trahir ton serment : les parjures des amoureux, font, dit-on rire Jupiter… Oh ! gentil Matthias, si tu m'aimes, proclame –le loyalement : et si tu crois que je me laisse trop vite gagner, je froncerai le sourcil, et je serai cruelle, et je te dirai _non, _pour que tu me fasses la cour : autrement, rien au monde ne m'y déciderait… En vérité, beau Matthias, je suis trop éprise, et tu pourrais croire ma conduite légère ; mais crois –moi, gentilhomme, je me montrerai plus fidèle que celles qui savent mieux affecter la réserve.

Madame, je jure par cette lune sacrée qui argente toutes ces cimes chargées de fruits !...

Oh ! ne jure pas la lune, l'inconstante lune dont le disque change chaque mois, de peur que ton amour ne devienne aussi variable !

Par quoi dois –je jurer ?

Ne jure pas du tout ; ou, si tu le veux, jure par ton gracieux être, qui est le dieu de mon idolâtrie, et je te croirai.

Si l'amour profond de mon cœur…

Ah ! ne jure pas ! Quoique tu fasses ma joie, je ne puis goûter cette nuit toutes les joies de notre rapprochement ; il est trop brusque, trop imprévu, trop subit, trop semblable à l'éclair qui a cessé d'être avant qu'on ai pu dire : il brille !... Doux ami, bonne nuit ! Ce bouton d'amour, mûri par l'haleine de l'été pourra devenir une belle fleur, à notre prochaine entrevue… Bonne nuit, bonne nuit ! Puisse le repos, puisse le calme délicieux qui est dans mon sein, arriver à ton cœur !

Oh ! vas –tu donc me laisser si peu satisfait ?

Quelle satisfaction peux –tu obtenir cette nuit ?

Le solennel échange de ton amour contre le mien.

Mon amour ! je te l'ai donné avant que tu l'aies demandé. Et pourtant je voudrais qu'il fût encore à donner.

Voudrais – tu me le retirer ? Et pour quelle raison, mon amour ?

Rien que pour être généreuse et te le donner encore. Mais je désire un bonheur que j'ai déjà : ma libéralité est aussi illimitée que la mer, et mon amour aussi profond : plus je te donne, plus il me reste, car l'une et l'autre sont infinis. _(On entend des pas.)_ J'entends du bruit dans l'escalier. Cher amour, adieu ! … Doux Matthias, sois fidèle. Bonne nuit ! Bonne nuit ! Si douce la tristesse de nos adieux que je te dirais : bonne nuit ! jusqu'à ce qu'il soit jour. _(Elle se retire.)_

Que le sommeil se fixe sur tes yeux et la paix dans ton cœur ! Je voudrais être le sommeil et la paix, pour reposer si délicieusement ! … ô céleste, céleste nuit ! J'ai peur, comme il fait nuit, que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, trop délicieusement flatteur pour être réel.8 »

Ils rentrèrent chacun à leur dortoir et allèrent se coucher. Dorénavant tout est rentré dans l'ordre, il y a même plusieurs nouveautés !

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre bon faudra attendre longtemps avant que vous ayez les autres je ne les ai pas encore écrit et le bac se rapproche donc… Gomenasai !

Blurp3  Il est vrai qu'on voit pas assez Drago et que tu seras déçu par ce chapitre mais je te promets que les prochains seront différents, de toute façon j'ai une bonne qui est entrain de mûrir MOUAHAHAHA !

Artemis  pardonne moi aussi si on voit pas assez Drago et Harry comme je l'ai dit à Blurp3 j'y remédierai dans les prochains chapitres ! Par contre j'ai remis le chapitre 1 tu pourras donc le relire !

Donc voilou maintenant je mets au travail enfin j'espère que j'aurais le temps !

1 Se conférer au chien volant de l'Histoire sans fin

2 Vous avez compris le rapprochement !

3 Comme quand les femmes accouchent ! lol !

4 Comme moi à mon lycée au Mans

5 A mort Hermy ! A mort ! Mouhahahaha :p

6 Pff ! Comme le TGV mais au moins il n'a pas 1h de retard !

7 bon avez reconnu j'espère c Roméo et Juliette de W. Shakespeare g changé un ou deux petit truc.

8 Je rappelle ici ke c encore Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare en aucun cas je reprend tout l'histoire juste les moments cruciaux :P d'ailleurs je change qqs trucs. Donc l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages ok ?

16


	7. Chapitre 7: Tout allait si bien, pourtan...

Auteur : Plume Yune

Disclamer : Comme toujours les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de la Warner Bros sauf Mila Morgan elle est à moi, nanan ère

Genre : romance (yaoi), aventure, mystère…

Source : Harry Potter

**Chap 7 : Tout allait si bien, pourtant**

Tout semblait avoir repris son cours normal. Hermione avait invité Ron au ski pour les vacances de Noël, et Harry s'apprêtait seulement à en parler avec Sirius et Mila, il voulait proposer à Mila d'aller avec lui chez Sirius. Mais Dumbledore les avait interrompus peu après le début de la conversation.

Miss Morgan, puis-je vous parler un instant ? demanda le vieux directeur.

Oui, bien sûr professeur. Acquiesça Mila en le suivant pendant quelques pas.

Je me suis permis de vous trouver une famille d'accueil pour la fin de l'année vu votre… enfin… votre situation actuelle. Et je pense qu'il serait bon que vous passiez au moins une semaine des vacances de Noël chez eux. Dit Dumbledore inquiet de la réaction de son élève, d'ailleurs elle était la seule élève qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner.

Je ne vous en veux pas au contraire je vous remercie pour tout le mal que vous vous donnez pour moi, dit-elle en baissant la tête, j'accepte votre proposition.

Dans ce cas, je vais les prévenir, le mieux serait d'y aller la première semaine, dit Dumbledore en retrouvant un peu plus d'assurance, vous les retrouverez à la gare de King'Cross, voici une photo : ils s'appellent Jonas et Yoanna Magalhaes1, ne vous inquiétez pas c'est une famille de sorciers qui n'arrive pas à avoir d'enfants, termina Dumbledore en donnant la photo à Mila. Je vais les contacter et les avertir de votre accord.

Merci, professeur. Dit Mila en gardant les yeux fixés sur la couverture du carnet qui cachait la photo.

Puis Dumbledore partit laissant seule Mila, très vite rejointe par Sirius et Harry qui comme à chacun sait étaient déjà au courant.

Dans ce cas Harry vient pendant les deux semaines et toi Mila nous viendrons te chercher à la gare de King'Cross à la fin de la première semaine. Dit Sirius. Mila et Harry acceptèrent en hochant la tête.

Bon eh ! bien dans ce cas allons prendre le petit-déjeuner ! s'écria Mila.

Allez – y sans moi, j'ai des trucs à finir. Dit Sirius en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

Bien, allons –y. Il faudra rejoindre Ron et Hermione aux Trois Balais, dit Harry, pourquoi tu ne regardes par leur photo ? Demanda – t'il après avoir vu Mila ranger la photo dans son sac.

La trouille peut –être. Répondit simplement Mila en haussant les épaules.

Puis ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à déjeuner. Mila avait fini et ennuyait Harry en faisant disparaître son couteau dès que celui –ci commençait à tartiner et à le faire réapparaître dans son assiette ou son bol. C'est alors que deux énergumènes vinrent leur parler : un blond et un brun.

Oy, on vient avec vous à Pré –au Lard ! dit le blond les mains dans les poches l'air décontracté.

C'est vrai, mon doudou tu veux bien ! s'exclama Harry enthousiaste.

Mwé, ya pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat ! Et pis je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! dit Drago mal à l'aise.

Ok, devant l'entrée du château dans trente minutes. Dit Mila en concluant la conversation voyant qu'Harry commençait à faire la moue.

Le groupe se sépara entre un garçon pleurant pathétiquement en disant que son « bien aimé ne l'aime pas » face à une fille soucieuse et un garçon trottinant l'air inquiet derrière le blond en lui disant « t'aurais pas dû lui dire ça, regarde comment il est maintenant ».

Après qu'Harry ait pu enfin terminer de prendre son petit –déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent vers leur tour car Mila avait oublié son argent. « Comme toujours » avait pensé le brun qui ne comprenait toujours pas l'étourderie répétitive de son amie2.

Puis ils purent rejoindre les deux Serpentards qui les attendaient à l'entrée. Ils montèrent dans les carrosses sans cavaliers pour aller à Pré – au – Lard. Là –bas, ils se baladèrent, Harry tenait la main de Drago entre les pans de leur robes de sorciers. Harry était aux anges et Drago même s'il essayait de garder une certaine froideur ou indifférence, peu importe, rougissait dès que le brun lui souriait, c'était à croire qu'il n'avait pas reçu beaucoup de tendresse quand il était enfant. Mila les regardait parfois et les trouvait trognons, il lui arrivait même d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. De leur côté, Matthias et Mila eux aussi étaient aux anges mais quelque chose tracassait Mila. Bien sûr à son accoutumé elle le cachait mais Matthias le remarqua et fit en sorte de semer l'autre couple pour pouvoir discuter. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une rue sombre dont une odeur pestilentielle y régnait.

Mila ne me cache rien je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Dit Matthias.

Matthias tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Lui répondit Mila n'osant pas le regarder en face.

Maintenant regarde moi. _(Mila leva timidement sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux)_ Je vois très bien que quelque chose ne va pas, peut –être qu'en en parlant ça ira mieux.

Non, il n'y a rien qui me tracasse juste un sentiment bizarre. C'est difficile à expliquer on dirait une impression, c'est assez indéfinissable. Un pressentiment typique des femmes que les hommes ne peuvent pas comprendre, d'ailleurs je n'arrive pas à le comprendre moi même, c'est juste un pressentiment.

Mwé bon j'ai compris tu préfère le garder pour toi. S'énerva Matthias.

NON ! Je viens te dire ce qu'il me tracasse ! Pourquoi ne me crois –tu pas ? s'écria Mila.

Je sais comment savoir si tu me mens, je vais le vérifier. dit Matthias. Et il l'embrassa. Effectivement tu ne mens pas. Excuse moi.

Ce n'est rien. Lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant à son tour.

Laissons nos amis partir dans une langoureuse embrassade pour aller voir du côté de Drago et Harry. Ils avaient continués leur chemin sans rendre compte de la disparition de l'autre couple. Ils arrivèrent devant la cabane hurlante, Harry s'était assis sur un tronc d'arbre et Drago s'appuyait sur la clôture et poussa un long soupir.

Harry, j'ai peur que mon père apprenne notre relation.

Je l'attendrai de pieds fermes et il verra à qui il a affaire ! s'emporta Harry.

Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Je retourne au château pendant les fêtes sur la demande express de ma mère.

Pourquoi n'as –tu pas refuser ?

Je ne peux pas, elle est mourante.

Ca doit être un piège. Dit Harry sûr de lui.

Je sais mais il faut que j'y aille tout de même. termina Drago sur un ton résolu.

Dans ce cas il va falloir que je te donne ton cadeau de Noël en avance alors. Répondit Harry les yeux dans le vague et un vague sourire malicieux.

J'aime pas la tête que tu fais quand tu parles de mon cadeau. Répondit Drago inquiet.

Harry s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur son bas ventre, l'embrassa et lui chuchota « tu l'auras jeudi soir » ce qui donna des frissons au beau blond.

Et si nous allions chez Honeydukes, j'ai envie de bonbons ! s'écria soudainement Drago.

Puis ils se mirent en route, ils retrouvèrent Matthias et Mila dans le dit magasin, ceux –ci s'extasiaient sans comprendre le nom des confiseries. Heureusement ils arrivèrent attend, Mila venait d'acheter des têtes de la mort ; des bonbons en forme de têtes de mort, elle leur avait dit qu'après avoir mangé des têtes brûlés ou du chili pur elle ne risquait rien. Elle se ravisa le lendemain, le bonbon ne piquait pas mais avait un goût affreux, entre du fromage de chèvre qui avait fermenté pendant plusieurs mois, pétillant par-dessus le marché et un arrière goût de hot –dog.

Le rendez –vous avec Ron et Hermione sonna. Ils sortirent du magasin, peut- être n'aurait –ils pas du ouvrir cette porte à ce moment précis mais c'était leur destin. Ils l'ont ouverte et tout se brisa à cet instant, qui, qui aurait pu savoir ce qu'il allait se produire même le professeur Trelawney ne l'aurait pu.

Mila sortit la première elle était dos à la rue et rigolait avec ses 3 amis mais eux s'était arrêté brusquement, dos à Mila une douzaine de formes noires se rapprochaient d'eux. Pré- au Lard n'avait jamais été aussi désert qu'à ce moment –là. Mila voyant ses 3 amis pris de terreur et blanc comme du linge propre séchant au soleil d'été, se retourne et vit les hommes en noir3. Elle fut terrorisée mais se contînt et retrouva une force sortie dont on ne sait où.

Restez grouper ! s'écria Mila. Ne bougez en aucun cas !

Pourquoi ? demanda Harry en s'approchant d'elle.

Faites ce que je dis et faites moi confiance. Lui rétorqua Mila.

Bien… acquiescèrent les trois compagnons.

Tenez vous prêt, je vais essayer de faire un bouclier autour de nous. Vous avez tous votre baguette.

Mais Mila, tu … dit Matthias inquiet

Oui, c'est ça je ne pourrais pas combattre vous le ferez à ma place, mes pouvoirs ne sont pas si développés que ça ! dit Mila.

Euh, faudrait arrêter de parler là, parce qu'ils arrivent dangereusement vite ! s'écria Drago

Drago n'avait pas tout à fait tord les hommes en noir et cagoulés n'étaient plus qu'à 5 mètres d'eux. Mila psalmodia un cantique ancien et un sorte de filigrane rouge et or enveloppa le groupe d'amis. C'est juste à ce moment là qu'un sort du camp ennemi se fracassa sur le filigrane en étincelles de différentes couleurs.

Dément ! s'écria Drago

Et si on se débarrassait d'eux ? proposa Harry

Excellente proposition. Répondit Drago

Mwééé…. TARENTALLEGRA ! s'écria Matthias.

Le sort traversa le bouclier pour aller toucher l'homme cagoulé en face de lui. Puis les deux autres s'y mirent tout comme leurs ennemis. Harry, Drago et Matthias se battaient vaillamment mais si l'on détachait notre regard du combat. On pouvait voir que Mila avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout. Matthias s'en aperçut mais juste à ce moment là Mila tomba à genou sur le sol, en voulant résister elle s'était tordue la cheville et c'était le coup de trop.

Mila, que se passe – t'il ? demanda l'amant.

Je… je ne pourrais plus tenir longtemps. Répondit – elle essoufflée comme si elle avait un tour de stade.

Quand tu dis pas longtemps, tu veux dire combien par là ? demanda Drago en s'interposant dans la conversation tout en continuant à jeter des sorts.

Une ou peut-être deux minutes pas plus. Lui répondit Mila.

Dans ce cas nous sommes prêt. Intervînt Harry.

Il faut vous séparez, je maintiendrais le bouclier autour de vous le temps nécessaire. Dit Mila.

Ils se séparèrent à la surprise de leurs adversaires mais ils avaient toujours leurs boucliers rouge-or. Grâce à cela les 3 garçons réussirent à se débarrasser de plus de la moitié des hommes en noir. Mila était restée à genoux, essoufflée tentant désespérément de tenir mais un sorcier s'acharnait sur elle en lui jetant des sorts à tire-larigot. Aucun de ses amis ne s'en doutaient, ils étaient tous pris dans le combat. Pour Mila le sort de stupéfaction lancé par le sorcier était de trop, on l'entendit hurlée de douleur, la tête levée vers le ciel des larmes ors coulaient sur son visage et se fut la fin, le bouclier disparut et Mila tomba à terre évanouie et les 3 garçons se débarrassèrent de leurs adversaires. Tout le monde sortit des magasins en liesse par les exploits du groupe d'amis. Mais Hermione et Ron ainsi qu'Harry s'étaient précipités vers Mila toujours évanouie. Tandis que Drago et Matthias étaient pris dans la foule en liesse. Mila reprit ses esprits mais on vit un regard de déception en voyant que Matthias n'était pas parmi ses amis. Elle se mit debout tant bien que mal en s'appuyant sur Ron

Ca va Mila ? demanda Ron

Oui. Dit-elle en le lâchant, elle vacilla un moment mais retrouva son équilibre. Vous m'excuserez j'ai besoin d'être seule.

Ils la regardèrent partir en boitillant du côté de la rue déserte. Hermione se précipita dans la foule et en retira Matthias, elle ne lui avait rien expliquer simplement montrer Mila qui partait en lui donnant une taloche. Il se précipita vers elle, elle le rejeta plusieurs fois dont la dernière fut la plus audible « Casse –toi ! », tout le monde suivait la scène même la foule. Matthias l'avait rattrapé et lui parlait même si la foule pouvait entendre elle n'aurait rien compris peut-être Harry à la rigueur. Mila, elle fière continuait à marcher la tête haute dos à Matthias. Puis quelques instants plus tard, on vit qu'ils ne marchaient plus, Matthias alla se placer de profil à elle tandis qu'elle continuait à tourner le dos à l'assemblée, elle avait baissé la tête apparemment Matthias venait de toucher une corde sensible. Il continua de lui parler mais à la distance personne ne pouvait entendre. La seule chose qu'on entendit c'était un « Assez ! » que Mila avait hurlé en lui donnant une gifle. On n'a pas su pourquoi mais Mila était partie dans une tirade enflammée. Quand elle eu fini ce fut autour de Matthias mais en moins important puis elle le regarda et il sourit. Puis elle se mit à pleurer, elle posa sa tête sur son torse en se tenant le visage on voyait son corps surmonté de sursauts, puis Matthias la serra dans ses bras étonné puis soulager parce qu'elle devait lui dire entre chaque pleurs. La foule choisit ce moment pour éclater de joie, Mila releva la tête surprise ; Harry, Drago, Hermione et Ron étaient devant le reste de la foule composées d'élèves de Poudlard, de commerçants et des villageois. Elle sourit en un petit rire toujours dans les bras de Matthias, la foule se dispersa. Matthias embrassa la bouche humide de son aimée et lui proposa de rejoindre leurs amis. Elle accepta d'un hochement de tête, au même moment Drago et Harry se regardèrent avec envie en se serrant la main.

Tout le monde put enfin se réunirent aux Trois Balais sous l'insistance de Ron et d'Hermione, ils commandèrent des bierraubeurres que Ron, Drago et Matthias allèrent chercher, ils s'étaient installés au fond du bar et purent enfin discuter tranquillement après quelques félicitations aux 3 jeunes hommes qui ont combattus tandis que Mila et Ron, Hermione étaient mis à l'écart.

Que vouliez – vous nous dire de si important ? demanda Mila

Euh… bien. commença Hermione rouge comme une écrevisse. Et bien, tout d'abord nous somme jeunes… et nous avons… comment dire… nous avons des pulsions à assouvir. Elle passa du rouge à l'indigo tout comme Ron.

Et… insista Harry

Eh… bien, Hermione et moi avons trouvé une salle où chacun de nos couples pourrait s'y rendre pour… heum… pour voilà quoi… dit Ron une sueur froide lui coulant le long du dos.

Je vois. Dit Mila à peine décontenancée par cette allusion alors que les autres étaient rouges pivoine et raides comme des planches à pains. Et comment s'y rend –t'on ?

Nous voulions vous montrer le chemin ce soir mais on ne sait plus très bien comment y aller, peut –être jeudi soir ? répondit Hermione qui avait à peu près repris ses esprits.

Pas de problème ! s'exclama Mila enjouée.

Comment ça « pas de problème » ! s'écria Matthias à son amie.

Oooh ! Allez fait pas ta mijaurée ! lui répondit Mila amusée. Et puis ce n'est pas ton genre… rajouta Mila les yeux dans le vagues avec un sourire béat sur le visage tandis que Matthias se mit subitement à regarder ses pieds avec grand intérêt. Pendant que les 4 amis explosaient de rire.

Le retour à Poudlard fut lui aussi jovial. Sur les marches de la porte d'entrée de Poudlard, un des trois couples se sépara en donnant rendez –vous à 23h dans la salle des Trophées pour le jeudi soir.

Le soir venu, Ron, Hermione, Harry et Mila attendaient patiemment que le sommeil les prennent dans leur salle commune. Mila et Hermione parlaient de livres moldus pendant que Ron battait à plat de couture Harry aux échecs. Il arrivait que Harry relève subrepticement la tête pour regarder Mila qui riait avec Hermione et il souriait mais pas de joie plutôt de mélancolie. Mila fut la première à aller se coucher, bien sûr c'était elle qui avait fait le plus dans le combat et pendant la démonstration dans le bureau du directeur.

_ Flashback_

_Aux portes du collège, le professeur McGonagall les entendait, l'affaire s'était ébruitée et était parvenue jusqu'aux oreilles de Dumbledore, bien déformée. Eux, insouciants rigolaient aux éclats jusqu'à ce qu'elle les appelle tous les 4 « Potter, Malefoy, Morgan, Milevin ; veuillez me suivre ». Ils n'avaient pas rechigné, il n'y avait pas de quoi, ils s'étaient juste regardés au coup de vent et l'avaient suivie au bureau du directeur. Là devant la statue elle s'était arrêtée et leur avait dit « Vous monterez sans moi le directeur vous attends » puis elle se mit face à la gargouille et prononça le mot de passe « Malabar ». Ils montèrent les escaliers Mila en tête suivie d'Harry puis de Drago et enfin de Matthias. Elle frappa et attendit la réponse puis elle entra suivie des 3 jeunes hommes. Dumbledore avait pris la parole avant même que l'un d'entre eux ne disent quoi que se soit._

_Messieurs et mademoiselle, dit – il en insistant bien sur les qualificatifs, il m'est parvenu une bien drôle d'histoire et vu que vous en êtes les principaux acteurs, j'ai préféré vous faire venir… dit-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens en prenant le temps d'examiner l'attitude des élèves ; Mila regardait fixement le vieux directeur attendant qu'il reprenne la parole, Harry à sa gauche se tortillait les pouces dans son dos et se demandait si son directeur pouvait voir ses pouces tourner, Drago à la droite de Matthias se passionnait pour un tableau moldu et enfin Matthias regardait intrigué Fumseck le phénix. Bon, voici la version qui m'est parvenue, dit-il en retournant à son bureau, il paraîtrait que tout les quatre vous vous êtes battus contre des mangemorts et que vous les auriez tous éliminés sans exception et que pour cela Miss Morgan aurait fabriqué une bulle qui vous aurait protégés et qu'enfin la foule aurait vu une réconciliation enflammée de la part de Mr Milevin et Miss Morgan, je vous épargne les détails superflus et extravagants. Rajouta – t – il voyant que Mila et Matthias étaient rouge comme des écrevisses._

… _(Silence de mort)_

_Eh bien maintenant je veux la vôtre, jeunes gens. Dit Dumbledore vu que personne ne daignait parler._

_Nous… sortions de chez Honeydukes quand nous les avons vu… enfin Mila leur tournait le dos, nous nous étions pétrifiés… commença Harry._

_Puis comme j'ai vu qu'ils étaient ainsi je me suis retournée, ils devaient être bien plus d'une douzaine et vu que nous n'avions aucuns moyens de nous échapper et qu'ils venaient certainement pour nous, je me suis dis que nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de les combattre. Continua Mila._

_Mila nous avez dit de rester groupé car elle allait faire un bouclier autour de nous, puis juste à ce moment ils ont commencé à lancer des sorts et nous fîmes de même. Mais au bout d'un moment Mila commençait à faiblir, elle demanda de nous disperser pendant qu'elle essayerait de tenir encore un peu le bouclier autour de chacun de nous… continua Drago._

_Nous avons pu nous débarrasser d'un grand nombre de mangemorts de cette façon mais nous n'avions pas vu que l'un d'entre eux s'acharnait sur Mila, n'ayant plus de force elle s'est pris de plein fouet un sort de stupéfaction. Termina Matthias, pendant que Mila était devenue blanche tellement cela l'effrayait encore._

_Bien, je vois cette version est largement plus réaliste, mais qu'en est – il de cette réconciliation enflammée ? demanda Dumbledore._

_En fait tout le monde était sorti des magasins et nous félicitait pendant que Mila partait par la rue déserte, Hermione l'avait montré à Matthias qui la rattrapa. Nous n'avons pas compris ce qu'il se disaient vu la distance mais ils se sont justes embrassés ce qui signifiait que tout était rentré dans l'ordre puis la foule se dispersa. Dit Harry voyant que les 2 concernés étaient rouge comme des écrevisses._

_Bien, bien… Miss Morgan êtes vous en état pour nous faire une démonstration de ce bouclier ? demanda Dumbledore._

_Je ne sais pas professeur, autant essayer… lui répondit –elle._

_Puis elle se mit en position comme elle l'avait fait la première fois ; elle joignit ses mains comme pour une prière, baissa un peu la tête et récita son vieux cantique._

**_A moi, pouvoirs indéchiffrables des temps Anciens_**

**_Où, douceur, paix et verdure régnaient_**

_**Jusqu'au jour où les Temps Durs vinrent**_

**_Les siens, Nennok trahit _**

_**Ainsi le Mal se répandit**_

_**Ténèbres et flammes tout devint**_

**_Ceux qui étaient les siens sans répit Nennok traquait_**

_**De jours comme de nuits aucuns Anciens dans son âme en paix n'étaient**_

_**Enfin après bien des années**_

_**La solution les anciens trouvèrent**_

**_La fée Morgan, l'enfant pré née, ils allèrent chercher_**

**_L'absolution, elle les aidera à trouver_**

**_Mais avant, rendre le Mal pur elle devait_**

**_L'occasion belle, la jeune et belle fée Nennok séduit_**

_**Un ravissant bébé elle mit au monde**_

_**De noires pensées et désirs celui –ci était pur**_

**_De sauver la jolie fée, le jeune et courageux Godric Gryffondor tenta_**

_**Mais trop tard il était**_

**_Son époux, Morgan ne pouvait quitter_**

**_Mais à son ami Godric, son bébé elle confia_**

**_A son bébé tous ses pouvoirs elle transmit_**

**_Du tour des deux amis, Nennok appris_**

_**Une malédiction sur son bébé il jeta**_

_**Plus maligne, la malédiction Morgan transforma**_

_**Nennok les deux amis tuèrent**_

_**Mais trop tard il était**_

_**Déjà installé le Mal était**_

_**Avec la mort de son époux, de chagrin Morgan mourut**_

_**L'enfant, son ami éleva**_

_**De tout mal l'enfant était protégé**_

_**Nennok a fait son affaire, malédiction et Mal se perpétuèrent**_

_**Les Anciens petit à petit disparurent**_

_**Le secret de leurs pouvoirs emportèrent avec eux**_

_**Mais aujourd'hui leur sang coule encore**_

_**Dans mes veines il est**_

_**Que leurs pouvoirs me viennent**_

_**Car aujourd'hui de l'un d'eux j'ai besoin**_

_**De mes ennemis un bouclier me protègera.**_

_Quand elle eut fini un bouclier apparut l'entourant toute entière. Ses amis furent étonnés, ils n'avaient pas fait attention à ce qu'elle psalmodiait la première fois. Dumbledore aussi était impressionné mais le cachait et quelque chose en lui disait que tout ira bien dorénavant, que tout s'arrangerait enfin, qu'il n'ait pas cru en Harry Potter et Mila Morgan pour rien. Mila fit disparaître le bouclier et tomba de fatigue, Harry à côté d'elle la rattrapa à temps pour la maintenir encore sur ses deux pieds. Dumbledore en avait assez vu, d'ailleurs Harry s'étonnait que celui –ci ne sache déjà la vraie version._

_Bien vous pouvez retourner à vos dortoirs, dit-il, sauf Miss Morgan et Mr Potter._

_Matthias et Drago s'en allèrent laissant les deux gryffondor dans le bureau de leur directeur, au grand étonnement des deux amis._

_Je vous ai retenu, car vous devez vous demander pourquoi ces mangemorts étaient à Pré au Lard ? commença Dumbledore_

_Oui. Répondirent en chœur les deux amis._

_Ce groupe de mangemorts était venu pour vous détruire, mais comme je le vois vous êtes encore là à mon grand soulagement._

_Professeur venez en au fait. Dit Mila impatiente._

_Je sais que à vous deux vous êtes certainement déjà puissants mais pas assez pour les vaincre tous. Mais quand je suis arrivé Mrs Malefoy et Milevin étaient là en plus. Vous ne risquiez plus rien surtout quand j'ai vu votre bouclier, Miss Morgan. Mais je pense que si Voldemort avait été là vous ne seriez plus là en ce moment. Si seulement je pouvais me rappeler de cette prophétie en entier…_

_Nous vous promettons d'exceller pendant les cours pour devenir encore plus forts, professeur. N'est- ce pas Mila ? s'écria Harry._

_Hmmm… Oui bien sûr. Lui répondit –elle._

_Justement j'allais vous proposer de suivre des cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal en plus du programme avec votre professeur ? demanda Dumbledore._

_Je suis d'accord ! s'empressa de dire Harry. Mila ?_

_Hmm… oui. Dit-elle._

_Cela vous dérange –t –il Miss Morgan ? demanda Dumbledore._

_Oh non, aucunement professeur ! s'écria Mila._

_Bien dans ce cas vous commencerez dès lundi soir, votre parrain en sera ravi. Dit Dumbledore. Vous pouvez retourner à vos dortoirs._

_Merci ! s'écrièrent –t-ils tous les deux._

_Ils retrouvèrent Hermione et Ron dans le Grande Salle et leur racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau du directeur. Puis attendirent que le sommeil les prennent dans leur salle commune._

_ Fin du flashback_

Ce dimanche là n'avait jamais été aussi morne, Ron et Hermione discutaient d'amour dans un coin, Harry et Mila finissaient leurs devoirs et quand ils s'arrêtaient Harry lisait son bouquin sur le quidditch et Mila regardait le feu dans la cheminée. A un moment, elle s'était levée brusquement et avait couru en dehors de la tour après avoir demandé à Harry de lui prêter Hedwige. Ils ne s'étaient pas inquiétés vu qu'elle avait toujours des réactions similaires ; elle reste dans un coin à regarder dans le vide sans dire un mot pendant un long moment puis elle se lève brusquement et s'en va on ne sait où. Mais cette fois, Harry avait décidé de la suivre, il avait prétexté qu'il fallait la protéger mais en fait il voulait savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas, il connaît bien son amie depuis que Ron et Hermione se sauvent pour se faire des câlins.

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi mais Mila était descendue aux cachots, il l'a vit frapper et entrer dans les appartements de Rogue « la folle elle veut se faire tuer ou quoi ! » avait pensé Harry à ce moment là. Il voulut s'approcher des portes pour entendre la conversion mais une fâcheuse rencontre ne lui permit pas d'aller plus loin.

Harry, c'est le dernier endroit où je penserai venir te chercher ! s'écria un blond dans son dos.

AAH ! Drago… Drago… j't'en prie me fait plus de peur pareille ! s'écria Harry.

Bah qu'est –ce que tu fous là ? demanda le blond en s'avançant pour embrasser son amant.

Oh… eh bien je suivais Mila. répondit Harry ne pouvant lui mentir et en regardant passionnément ses pouces tournés.

Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais ! s'écria Drago en colère, Laisse là un peu vivre tu veux !

Tu sais bien ce que ça a donné la dernière fois que je l'ai perdue de vue ! s'emporta Harry.

C'était avant Matthias est redevenu normal ! Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, surtout que Matthias voulait la protéger au lieu de ça c'est elle qui le fait, la dernière fois il a faillit se prendre un lustre mais Mila l'a arrêté juste au –dessus de sa tête !

Mais …

Oh ! Non ! Ca suffit ! râla Drago.

Mais elle est entrée dans le bureau de Rogue, et ... commença Harry

Vas –y finis ta pensée ! caqueta Drago

Et… il est pas sympa avec les Gryffondors et … heu il pourrait lui faire du mal. Déglutit Harry.

Mmh je vois. Pour ton information Rogue est quelqu'un de très respectable, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !_

Ah tu vois qu'est –ce que je disais ! dit Harry en courant en direction du bureau de Rogue.

A voir. Répondit Drago sceptique.

Lorsqu'il entrèrent en trombe dans le bureau, il virent une scène assez déconcertante : Rogue était allongé sur Mila qui essayait de le pousser de dessus d'elle.

Dites les garçons, vous ne pourriez pas m'aider ? demanda Mila en hoquetant.

Oui, bien sûr. Répondit Drago en l'aidant ainsi qu'Harry.

Ils mirent quelques minutes à pouvoir bouger le corps inanimé de Rogue qui était sur Mila.

Merci. Dit- elle pouvant enfin respirer correctement. Il est vachement lourd.

Mais, que s'est – il passé ? demanda Harry perplexe.

C'est précisément la question que j'allais poser Mr Potter. déclara le professeur MacGonagall.

Je voulais poser une question au professeur Rogue à propos de la potion de planage et avant qu'il n'est pu terminer son explication il s'est évanoui, j'ai tenté de le retenir mais il m'est tombé dessus. C'est alors que Harry et Drago sont arrivés et m'ont aidé pour le soulever. Relata Mila

Mais comment a – t'il pu s'évanouir ainsi ? demanda le professeur Macgonagall.

La fièvre, professeur, regardez il est brûlant. Dit Mila en mettant sa main contre le front de Rogue, le professeur fit de même.

Je ne comprends pas d'habitude le professeur Rogue n'est jamais malade ! s'exclama MacGonagall. Veuillez retourner à vos dortoirs, je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Bien, professeur. Acquiescèrent les 3 élèves.

Le groupe se sépara ; MacGonagall avec Rogue qui flottait devant elle, Drago qui retournait dans sa tour non sans avoir d'abord avoir rigoureusement enlacer son aimé sous le regard amusé de Mila, et enfin Mila et Harry.

On aura une bonne semaine tranquille avant que Mme Pomfresh ne comprenne ce qu'il a ! s'écria Mila amusée.

Mila, qu'as-tu fais à Rogue ? lui demanda Harry inquiet même s'il détestait Rogue.

Oh, juste un petit microbe de ma concoction, il s'en va au bout d'une semaine, d'ailleurs il ne se souviendra pas de notre conversation. Lui répondit Mila.

Mila, mais tu es folle si quelqu'un apprends ce que tu as fait ! s'éclaffa Harry.

Aucun risque tu n'as pas entendu la conversation ni Drago, juste Rogue et moi sauf que lui ne s'en rappellera jamais et moi oui. Même avec un sort puissant il ne retrouvera pas la mémoire, il se rappellera juste que je suis venue lui demander un conseil pour la potion de planage et qu'il s'est évanoui.

Nom d'une chouette, je continus à dire que t'as fait une gaffe. Et tu commences sérieusement à m'inquiéter avec tes pouvoirs. S'inquiéta Harry.

De toute façon c'est en grande partie la vérité. Essaya de s'expliquer Mila.

Mouais, je pense que tu nous caches quelque chose. _Blanca Licornia_. Dit Harry.

Je ne peux pas vous le dire tant que je n'ai pas du concret pour l'instant ça reste du vague. Lui répondit Mila.

Mais on est là tous les trois et nous on veut t'aider ! s'époumona Harry.

D'accord ! Je vous dirais tout mais pas avant avoir eu la réponse que j'attends ! hurla Mila

Pas de problème. Ajouta Harry. Et on va attendre combien de temps ?

Heu, je ne sais pas deux ou trois semaines. Répondit Mila

QUOI ! Mais tu te fiches de moi ! hurla Harry alors que tout le monde les regardait se disputer en plein milieu de la salle commune.

NON ! Ca demanda du temps d'envoyer du courrier dans un autre pays ! rétorqua Mila.

T'aurais pas pus trouver ta réponse plus près ! cria Harry.

Je signale à Mr qu'à l'origine je suis française ! lui lança Mila.

Tu… Bon ça va pour cette fois. Dit-il en allant s'asseoir sur un fauteuil à côté du feu pendant que Mila montait dans sa chambre.

Jamais on avait eu une telle dispute entre ces deux meilleurs amis là, ça en affecta le moral des Gryffondors. Pendant que Harry ruminait dans son coin, Mila s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre et écrivait une lettre, dont le destinataire portait un nom plus qu'étrange Fallen Rohan, plateau du Rohan4, France.

Depuis cette dispute, Harry et Mila s'étaient rapprochés, l'amitié qui les unissait était devenue encore plus forte qu'auparavant. Le lendemain, ils avaient agis comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, Ron et Hermione en furent soulagés ainsi que leurs autres amis.

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine de cours, Rogue était à l'infirmerie et Harry et Mila avaient commencé leur cours supplémentaires de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Harry se révélait excellent mais Mila semblait un peu trop dans les nuages et mettait plus de temps bien qu'elle ait autant de puissance qu'Harry.

Le mercredi soir Ron et Hermione rappelèrent à leurs amis leur excursion du lendemain soir. Harry et Mila passèrent le message à leurs amants.

Le jeudi soir venu au cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal alors que Harry venait de réussir parfaitement son sort de spectre pour la troisième fois, Mila réussit enfin à le faire en plein milieu de sa phrase :

Professeur, je voulais vous demander… _Spectrum_… si vous aviez entendu quelque part une prophétie parlant de nous… enfin de Harry et de moi ? Finit-elle pendant que son spectre bleu nuit avec de longs bras et jambes se dirigeait sur Harry effrayé.

Je ne… attends ça me reviens oui dans un bouquin qu'un ancien professeur avait laissé.

Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuus ! ET moiiiiii ! supplia Harry dont le spectre de Mila était à deux centimètres de son visage, le visage du brun en était venu aussi bleu que le spectre.

Ah ! oui ! dit Sirius désinvolte. Mila, s'il te plait ?

Mwééé pas de problème. S'exécuta –t'elle avec une certaine moue bien trop heureuse d'ennuyer son ami.

Merci. Bégaya Harry.

Suivez – moi c'est sur ma table de chevet. Dit Sirius pendant que Harry reprenait des couleurs en le suivant.

Je vais l'appeler Spartacus ! s'écria Mila enjouée.

Qui ? demanda Harry qui savait pertinemment de qui elle voulait parler.

Bah ! mon spectre ! Et toi tu vas l'appeler comment le tien ? lui demanda Mila pendant qu'ils rejoignaient Sirius dans sa chambre.

Heu… Edouard… oui… c'est très bien… Edouard. Dit – il en s'asseyant dans un sofa.

Bah ! Tu fais comme tu veux ! termina Mila un peu déçue s'attendant à un nom plutôt effrayant. Heu qu'est –ce que c'est ce truc ? demanda Mila en sortant un string homme en cuir par le bout des doigts après s'être assise sur le sofa.

De quoi ? demanda Sirius plongé dans le livre. Heu… Ha ha ha ha ! C'est à moi, hein ? Ha ha ha ! et pas à quelqu'un d'autre, hein ? Ha ha !Au non ! ne vous imaginez pas ça ! Hein ! Ha Ha Ha ! C'est à moi ! s'emporta Sirius en arrachant le string des mains de Mila et en allant le cacher au fond d'un tiroir.

Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Harry inquiet de la réaction de son parrain.

Allez vous n'avez pas à vous cachez, vous vous êtes acheté ce string pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un, n'est –ce pas ? demanda Mila décontractée avec un sourire malicieux scotché sur le visage.

Oui c'est ça… heu… non… c'est pour moi ! dit-il rouge comme une tomate.

Allez mon cher parrain, tu peux bien nous dire qui est cette personne ? demanda Harry pensant qu'il pourrait lui faire cracher le morceau comme Mila venait de le faire.

Oui… non non… de toute façon vous le saurez tout au tard ! s'écria Sirius. Bon, revenons à nos moutons, tiens Mila c'est juste ce passage là. Dit –il en montrant le passage.

Pourrais –tu lire pour tout le monde s'il te plait ? demanda Harry.

Oui. Répondit Mila en hochant la tête. _« Lors de mes fréquents voyages dans le monde pour répertorier des espèces animales issues de notre monde, l'un d'eux me conduisit au fin fond de la Bretagne française. La nuit était tombée, il me fallait à tout prix trouver un abri pour la nuit dans une forêt du nom de Brocéliande, peu fréquentée à cause des rumeurs et des légendes qui circulent à son sujet. J'étais jeune et impétueux, je décidai de m'y rendre le lendemain. A la lisière de la forêt, une vieille auberge y était implantée, les gens du village ne s'y rendaient pas, c'est un lieu propice pour des rencontres entre sorciers malheureusement la pancarte trop usée par_ _le temps ne me permit pas de déchiffrer le nom de cette auberge »_… Il parle de l'auberge l'Oie aux œufs d'or…s'interrompit Mila…

Comment peux –tu savoir ça ? demanda Sirius perplexe.

J'accompagnais souvent ma mère là – bas, maman disais que même si je ne comprenais pas ce que disait les gens, je le saurais quand je serai plus grande mais à chaque visite j'allais voir la régente, elle m'offrait toujours des sucrerie bizarres mais délicieuses et une fois que j'avais la bouche pleine elle me racontait des tas d'histoires plus fantastiques les unes que les autres. Dit Mila des larmes lui coulant le long du visage dont certaines terminèrent leurs courses sur le livre ouvert sur ses genoux.

Pardon Mila je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. S'excusa Sirius avec de la panique dans sa voix.

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ce sont de très bons souvenirs. Dit-elle en relevant la tête et en lui souriant pendant que ses larmes continuaient de couler. Continuons… _« La Régente était vieille et flétrie, et si petite qu'on avait l'impression que le temps s'était abattu sur elle. Elle m'accueillit chaleureusement bien que le lieu ne semblait pas y correspondre. Je pris le temps de m'installer dans la seule chambre de l'auberge, un peu en piteux état où des jouets d'enfants étaient éparpillés au sol. Elle les avait ramassés et ouvert la fenêtre, en me parlant d'une petite fille qui venait souvent chez elle et qui à chaque fois oubliait ses jouets ici alors qu'elle lui racontait des histoires…_

Tiens il parle de toi ! interrompit Harry. Alors que Mila acquiesçait d'un hochement de tête.

… _Je descendis quelques minutes après elle, en arrivant dans la salle où j'étais venu un succulent repas m'y attendait déjà. Je m'y installai et la vieille dame commença à me raconter des histoires, plutôt des légendes à mon goût. Mais quelque chose me fit comme un choc, quand elle m'avait parlé de cette petite fille, elle semblait emplie de bonheur mais dès qu'elle retrouvait le silence son bonheur semblait s'évanouir. De plus je voulais savoir plus de choses sur cette fille. Lorsqu'elle revint avec le dessert je lui posai la question, elle fut étonnée et me dit que c'était une longue et bien trop triste histoire, je lui dis de la commencer. Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire puisse être aussi longue ; elle me raconta d'abord ce qui était à l'origine de la chute du Monde des Anciens et elle me parla d'une malédiction sur la famille de cette petite fille en rapport avec le déclin de l'Ancien Monde. Enfin, le plus important elle me parla d'une prophétie entre cette petite fille et le Survivant. Malheureusement je ne pus tout retenir mais seulement que à eux deux ils pourraient nous sauver du Mal et qu'on les reconnaîtrait grâce à des marques : la fille porterait une pierre rouge en forme de larme sur son front et le garçon un lion d'or sur son torse. La discussion s'était terminée tard dans la soirée, je montai me coucher car le lendemain une grosse journée m'attendait. … »_ termina Mila. Pfffffffff… souffla t-elle.

Qu'est –ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry voyant que son amie fermait violement le livre.

Ca m'avance à rien ! s'emporta Mila. Comment… Comment pourrais –je me défaire de la malédiction ?… comment savoir …comment savoir pour unir nos pouvoirs ?... Puis elle se mit à verser des flots de larmes.

Nous t'aiderons Mila, je te le promet. Dit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras. Sirius, nous retournons dans notre tour, bonne nuit.

Oui, bonne nuit. Dit –il en les accompagnant jusque dans le couloir.

Sirius, merci quand même, ça m'a permit d'apprendre qu'il ne faut jamais oublier de se souvenir5. Dit Mila en se retournant pendant qu'Harry l'entraînait dans le couloir.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur salle commune, Mila avait les yeux rougis et Harry gardait le silence comprenant un peu la douleur de son amie. Ils s'assirent chacun dans un fauteuil l'un en face de l'autre, aux côtés de Ron et Hermione qui se tenaient enlacés dans un canapé en face du feu.

Mila, je crois qu'il est tant de leur dire. Dit Harry en prenant la parole.

Oui, tu as raison. Répondit Mila.

Vous avez quelque chose d'urgent à nous dire, il ne nous reste plus que 30 minutes avant d'aller au rendez –vous. Dit Hermione.

Oui, Mila… à toi l'honneur. Dit Harry.

Pourquoi moi d'abord. Grinça entre ses dents Mila.

Parce que c'est toi qui as commencé. Maugrea Harry.

Grrrrrrrrrrr… Bon, vous vous souvenez quand Dumbledore nous avait parler de cette prophétie ? demanda Mila.

Oui. Dit Ron pendant qu'Hermione acquiesçait d'un hochement de tête.

Eh, bien depuis je me suis demandée si cette prophétie ne me permettrait pas de défaire la malédiction. Alors je me suis mise à chercher des réponses à la bibliothèque. J'ai eu beau faire tous les livres, je n'y ai absolument rien trouvé. Continua Mila.

Même ceux de la Réserve ? demanda Ron incrédule.

Oui. Acquiesça Mila. Puis je me suis demandée depuis l'évènement de la sortie à Pré au Lard si Voldemort _(frissonnement de Ron et d'Hermione)_ était au courant pour la prophétie. Alors je suis allée voir Rogue, lui seul à Poudlard pouvait me renseigner.

C'est toi qui l'a rendu malade ? demanda Hermione admirative.

Oui, mais ça je le raconterai plus tard. Lui répondit Mila.

Et qu'a-t-il répondu ? demanda Harry qui n'avait pas pris la parole depuis un moment.

Juste que Voldemort _(nouveau frisson)_ n'en sait pas plus que nous. Dit Mila.

Oh ! ne sus que répondre Ron.

Tu pourrais nous rafraîchir la mémoire ? demanda Harry.

Eh, bien ce que Dumbledore nous a dit : que l'on reconnaîtrai les descendants de Godric Gryffondor et de la Fée Morgan avec le lion d'or et la pierre comme maintenant et qu'ils vont débarrasser le monde du Mal. Mais depuis notre conversation avec Dumbledore après la sortie, je me suis demandée si nous unissions nos pouvoirs peut-être pourrions- nous vaincre Voldemort _(nouveau frisson)_ sauf que je ne sais pas comment faire.

Eh, bien nous tâcherons d'y réfléchir un peu plus tard car il est l'heure de se rendre au rendez –vous. Dit Hermione.

Il était 22 heure 30 quand nos quatre gryffondors se décidèrent à se rendre au rendez –vous, mais il fallait traverser une bonne partie du château pour se rendre à la Salle des Trophées. C'est ainsi que Ron, Harry, Hermione et Mila s'y rendirent sans encombre grâce à la carte des maraudeurs et de la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Pendant ce temps, Drago cherchait désespérément Matthias Il ne l'avait pas croiser une seule fois depuis le petit- déjeuner, même au dîner il n'avait donné signe de vie. Drago avait même réveillé certains de ses camarades de dortoir jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux lui dise que personne l'a vu au dîner ni depuis. Mais Drago s'arrêta de chercher pour se rendre au rendez –vous, il enfila la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait emprunté ou pris à Goyle, en fait il ne s'en souvenait plus. A la Salle des Trophées il y trouva nos quatre compagnons, dont une masse brune alla directement se scotcher à lui.

Où est Matthias ? demanda Mila inquiète en cherchant derrière Drago, en pensant qu'il peut peut – être le cacher derrière lui.

Je ne sais pas. Aucun Serpentard ne l'a vu de la journée pas même au dîner. Lui répondit Drago.

Tant pis. Allons –y quand même. Dit-elle un peu ennuyée.

Tout le monde retourna sous les capes, Ron et Hermione en tête. Au bout de plusieurs montées et descentes d'escaliers, et d'interminables couloirs, ils y parvinrent enfin. La salle se trouvait bien loin de tout endroits fréquentés par les élèves et pour cause elle se trouvait sept étages plus haut au dessus du bureau de Rusard. La porte était vielle et délabré, non vraiment personne ne venait s'aventurer ici, même si quelque curieux y parvenait jamais il aurait pus imaginer que derrière il y avait une salle magique. Au prime abord on pourrait penser à une vieille salle de classe désaffectée pleine de vieilleries en tout genre. Bien au contraire c'était une salle qui prenait l'apparence d'une chambre, différente selon les personnes qui y entraient.

Lorsque notre compagnie y entra, on y vit trois chambres différentes dans la même salle. Tout au fond il y avait un lit enfin pas vraiment c'était juste un matelas et une couette sur du parquet avec au –dessus sur le mur un signe chinois ou japonais bizarre, enfin une commode avec un bonsaï posé dessus à la gauche. A droite se trouvait un lit à baldaquin un peu vieillot et une commode avec un mélange de modernité, posés, sur la commode, des photos avec deux jeunes dessus qui souriaient à pleines dents. Et enfin à gauche, un autre lit en bois de rose avec de superbes gravures incrustées avec une commode qui comportait les mêmes gravures que le lit, dessus des livres rangés par ordre de grandeur et un balai miniature à côté d'eux. Et au milieu de la pièce ronronnait une cheminée totalement ronde. Chacun reconnaissant son coin alla s'y blottir. Mais Mila au lieu de s'asseoir tranquillement dans son lit, se jeta de tout son poids sur son lit en s'exclamant « un Futon ! »6 Elle sera fort la couette, fit plusieurs roulades et se cacha sous la couette, sous les yeux ahuris de ses amis. Ils partirent en un énorme fou rire après que Mila est dit le plus innocemment possible « Bah Quoi ! ».

Puis ils discutèrent un bon moment jusqu'à ce que la conversation s'oriente sur l'absence de Matthias.

Je ne comprends pourquoi il n'est pas venu. Dit Mila.

Je n'en sais strictement rien, je peux te le jurer Mila. Répondit Drago.

Tu n'as besoin de le faire de toute façon je commençais à trouver que quelque chose clochait entre nous. Dit Mila.

Comment ça ? demanda Hermione

Je ne sais pas, au début s'était incroyable, on était si bien que chaque séparation était une dure épreuve. Puis petit à petit je l'ai trouvé un peu plus distant, plus froid. Répondit Mila.

Penses –tu qu'il soit redevenu comme avant ? demanda Ron.

Non, cette bague est comme une protection s'il redevenait comme avant, mais de toute façon je le sentirai même Harry le pourrait. Réfuta Mila.

Et tu sentirais quoi ? interrogea Drago.

Mmh …comme une sorte de brûlure, je crois. C'est désagréable. Rétorqua Harry avant que Mila ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre.

Et donc il n'ait pas redevenu comme avant ? questionna Hermione.

Non point, mais ça y ressemble un peu. Assura Mila. Tout de même, cette absence est étrange.

Il avait peut-être une colle à faire ! s'écria Ron.

Non, il me l'aurait dit sinon. Dit Drago.

Alors, pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

Mystères et boules de gommes. Répondit Mila en haussant les épaules. De toute façon lui seul le sait.

Mais l'heure passait et ils durent retourner à leur dortoir. Il devait bien être deux heures ou trois heures du matin, tout le monde alla se coucher, extenué. En fait pas tout le monde Mila resta un moment assise dans un des fauteuils moelleux près du feu. Quand Harry revint des toilettes quelques minutes plus tard il l'a vit dans son fauteuil. Il alla à sa rencontre.

Mila, mais que fais –tu encore debout ? demanda - t'il.

Ah ! dit –elle en un sursaut. Eh ! Bien je réfléchissais.

Et à quoi ? interrogea –t'il en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui de Mila.

A ma relation avec Matthias, elle n'a aucun sens, elle n'a aucune raison d'exister. On aurait pus croire que sa gorge se serrait à ce moment, sa voix la trahit un peu face à Harry.

Pourquoi tu dis cela ? Vous semblez si amoureux ! s'interrogea Harry.

Harry ! Une relation comme cela n'a pas de sens ! Comment deux personnes qui se sont connus pendant des années s'aiment sans rien s'avouer et qu'après quelques années cet amour renaisse car ils s'étaient perdus de vue et car ils se sont retrouver par le plus grand des hasards ? s'écria Mila.

Franchement Mila je ne sais pas, mais n'est –ce pas là un exemple du véritable Amour ? dit Harry.

Ca n'a pas de sens. Marmonna Mila.

Mila, tu es bénie par tes ancêtres ! Remercie – les de te faire connaître l'Amour indestructible et sincère ! C'est un cadeau que peu de personnes réussissent à obtenir ! s'emporta Harry. Sur ce, bonne nuit. Conclut – t- il en remontant les escaliers.

Mila n'alla pas se coucher, elle resta dans son fauteuil à marmonner et à réfléchir que Harry était peut –être dans le vrai mais ça lui paraissait tellement un vraisemblable, le grand Amour pour elle n'existe que dans les romans à l'eau de rose, ce n'est qu'un fruit de la littérature7.

Le lendemain matin au petit –déjeuner Matthias n'était toujours pas là même les professeurs commençaient à s'inquiéter, ils avaient même demandés à Mila si elle avait vu récemment. La pauvre qui avait fait nuit blanche en devint de plus en plus anxieuse ce qui mettait ses nerfs à vifs, il fallait la prendre avec des baguettes. Son teint déjà blanchâtre par nature devenait de plus en plus blanc à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait un professeur qui lui demandait si elle avait vu Matthias. Ses amis tentèrent de la réconforter pendant le dîner mais rien à faire, fatiguée et écoeurée elle ne mangea même pas. A la salle commune, elle se força à se concentrer sur une dissertation sur les géants de 112 à 1789 mais elle tomba de fatigue et s'endormit sur sa copie. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et s'écria :

Non non je ne dormais pas !

Je regrette de te l'annoncer mais tu dormais bien et à avoir ton visage endormi moi je te préférais comme ça qu'avec ton air maussade que tu as eu toute la journée. Dit Harry.

Je vous demande pardon. S'excusa Mila.

Tu sais ce n'est pas si grave de s'endormir sur sa copie quand on parle de géants, ils ne font pratiquement que ça pendant des siècles. Dit Ron sur le ton de la rigolade espérant que Mila le prenne bien.

Ce qu'elle fit, elle rit de nouveau avec ses amis. Puis ils se remirent au travail. Deux ou trois heures plus tard, ils avaient tous finis leurs devoirs, et allèrent s'asseoir près du feu. Vu l'heure tout le monde était déjà couché. Ce fut Mila qui commença la conversation.

Je fais un rêve étrange ces temps- ci. Dit –elle. Il y a d'abord Voldemort qui me regarde bizarrement avec un sourire, si c'est ça un sourire pour lui le sien est plutôt effrayant. Puis Matthias derrière lui, qui fuit mon regard. Enfin je me vois morte au sol.

Effectivement très bizarre comme rêve on peut peut –être l'analyser comme Trelawney. Dit ironiquement Ron.

On n'en aura pas besoin. Moi aussi je fais ce rêve sauf quelques petits trucs qui changent : moi aussi au début je vois la même chose sauf qu'après de t'avoir vu allongée au sol, je regarde Matthias qui me regarde tristement et Voldemort qui rit cruellement de ta mort. Et ensuite je me réveille. Conta Harry

Etrange, on a l'impression que vous communiquez ensemble sans le vouloir. Intervînt Hermione.

C'est vrai, ça me rappelle quelque chose. Quand nous étions chez toi Ron et quand le ministre de la Magie en France est venu, je suis allé chercher mon balai dans ta chambre mais avant j'avais écouté la conversation du ministre et de Mila : ils parlait d'un certain papier à signer pour la famille d'accueil de Mila. Dit Harry.

Moi aussi, j'avais appris à parler un peu anglais mais pas aussi parfaitement que maintenant. Dit à son tour Mila. Tu ne crois pas qu'on aurait pus faire une sorte d'échange quand nous nous sommes touchés nos cicatrices ?

Si, c'est fort possible. Répondit Harry.

La conversation se termina ainsi et il fut l'heure de se coucher surtout que Mila avait besoin de sommeil. Mais un peu avant qu'ils ne montent les escaliers, quelque chose tapota à une fenêtre. C'était un hibou de l'école qui apportait une lettre, enfin plus un bout de papier adressé à Harry.

Harry qui t'as envoyé ce message. Demanda Ron.

C'est Drago, il m'apprend que Matthias a été retrouvé à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite par Hagrid, il est en assez piteux état mais il sera capable de marcher pour les vacances. Répondit Harry.

Tout le monde alla se coucher, Mila n'avait pas semblé avoir eu une émotion en attendant la nouvelle, elle s'était simplement retournée et avait monté les marches en silence. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pas dit ; Drago avait écrit « Harry ne dit pas à Mila mais je trouve que Matthias a quelque chose de changer, rien de certain pour le moment, je m'en assurerais ».

Le lendemain matin fut jovial pour tout le monde, c'était le début des vacances et ils allaient prendre le train à 11 heures. Beaucoup d'élèves en profitèrent pour faire une grasse matinée, d'autre se baladait dans le parc où certains faisaient des batailles de boules de neige. Hermione et Mila étaient restée à faire leurs bagages après le petit –déjeuner, Ron jouait aux échecs contre Neville. Et Harry se promenait dans les couloirs, il se retrouva devant la porte du bureau de Sirius. Il frappa mais personne ne répondit, alors il décida de rentrer. Sirius n'était pas affairé à son bureau et Harry pensa qu'il était sûrement en train de préparer ses valises. Il frappa à la porte mais là non plus personne ne lui répondit. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il fut si choqué qu'il en resta bouchée bée ; son parrain Sirius était dans une position délicate avec Rogue, qui venait d'être soigné par Pomfresh pendant une semaine. Heureusement il eu le réflexe de refermer la porte derrière lui, et il s'enfuit précipitamment à sa tour commune. En chemin il rencontra Drago et Matthias qui l'interpellèrent.

Eh ! Harry ! Où tu coures comme ça ? demanda Drago.

Heuuuu… Sirius… Rogue… choqué à vie… dit –il essoufflé.

Quoi ! Que racontes –tu là ? demanda Drago.

Ca n'a pas d'importance. Finit – il par dire en retrouvant son souffle.

Heu. Harry j'aimerais te dire quelque chose en privé. Dit Drago.

Pas de problème, je vous laisse. Par contre, sais –tu où est Mila j'aimerais lui parler ? demanda Matthias.

Heuu… Elle était en train de faire ses valises mais je pense l'avoir vu aller à la bibliothèque. Lui répondit Harry. Pendant que Drago l'entraînait déjà loin dans un couloir.

Quelques heures plus tard les élèves qui restaient à Poudlard pour les fêtes faisaient les derniers adieux à leurs amis montés dans le train en partance pour Londres. Après le départ du train, Mila qui avait pris place dans un compartiment vide fut rejoint par les Gryffondors. Pendant un bon moment alors que tout le monde s'amusait, Mila restait silencieuse et regardait le paysage défilé sous ses yeux. Harry avait remarqué son absence alors qu'elle était toujours la première à parler de Rogue quand il s'agissait de le « décapiter » en parole, elle était la meilleure. Harry l'entraîna hors du compartiment et la traîna jusqu'au fond du train.

Maintenant Mila, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe. Et ne me mens pas, ton visage ment très mal. Avertit Harry alors que Mila s'était remise à fixer le paysage qui défilait.

Il est magnifique, n'est –ce pas ? demanda Mila.

Mais de quoi tu parles ? interrogea Harry ne comprenant pas où son amie voulait en venir.

Du paysage. Il est splendide. Répondit Mila sans y détacher son regard.

Vas –tu enfin me dire ce qui ne vas pas, je ne suis pas doué pour les énigmes, moi ? relata Harry.

Il semble vraiment palpable, il existe. Continua Mila.

RRRRRRrrrrrr… Mila, vas –tu arrêter enfin ! s'écria Harry.

Ca semble fou mais c'est vrai, je veux seulement être avec lui. Mais il semble que quelque chose nous y oppose comme ce train qui roule à vive allure me séparant de lui. Il devient alors un rêve, une simple idée. Continua Mila.

Tu parles de Matthias, n'est –ce pas ? demanda Harry commençant à comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

Oui. Répondit –elle simplement.

Que s'est –il passé ? demanda Harry.

Nous avons rompu. Il trouve que notre relation va trop vite, il préférait quand nous étions amis. Dit –elle enfin.

Comment –tu te sens, maintenant ? demanda –t'il.

Libre et mélancolique. Répondit Mila.

Ce n'est pas contradictoire ça ? s'interrogea Harry.

Si. Je lui en veux un peu, il aurait dû me le dire plutôt, ça n'aurait pas été si dur à avaler. Je commençais à m'attacher à lui. J'avais réussi à faire une croix sur le passé. Finit –elle.

Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as toujours tes amis qui t'épaulent. Conclut Harry tandis qu'elle hochait la tête. Allez viens les autres doivent se demander ce que nous faisons, et puis on va pas tarder à arriver.

C'est ainsi qu'ils retournèrent dans leur compartiment, et où ils s'amusèrent à cœur joie avec les autres. Un peu avant d'arriver en gare, Mila avait sortit le carnet que Dumbledore lui avait remis. Elle regarda la photo pendant un long moment. Puis Harry l'interrompit :

C'est la photo du couple que Dumbledore t'a choisi ? demanda celui –ci.

Oui, tiens regarde. Répondit –elle en lui passant la photo.

Mais c'est une photo moldue ! s'écria Harry.

Moi aussi j'ai été aussi surprise que toi.

Pourtant Dumbledore t'avait dit que c'était un couple de sorcier. Dit Harry en passant la photo à Ron.

Je sais, peut-être que Dumbledore veut encore me faire passer un message. Proposa Mila.

Ils ont plutôt l'air sympa. Dit Ron en passant la photo à Hermione qui la fit tourner à son tour pour qu'elle revienne dans les mains de Mila.

En effet, le couple semblait jeune et joyeux bien que qu'ils aient un regard triste. La femme était blonde aux yeux bleus et avait un visage doux, l'homme était brun aux yeux noisette et semblait avoir un caractère blagueur.

Mais ils ne purent ajouter plus, le train venait d'arriver à quai. Mila alla rencontre du couple et les invita à connaître ses amis tous réunis avec la famille Weasley ainsi que Sirius et Remus et les parents de Hermione. Tandis que Drago retournait avec son père et que Matthias rejoignait aussi sa famille.

Mr et Mme Magalhaes, je vous présente mes amis : voici de droite à gauche Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger avec ses parents derrière, puis Mr et Mme Weasley et leurs enfants Ginny, Fred et George, Percy, Bill et enfin Charlie. Dit Mila.

Enchantés. Dirent ensemble le couple qui alla serrer la main de chacune des personnes présentées.

Mr et Mme Magalhaes, j'aimerais vous faire part d'un projet que nous avons eu avec Mila et Harry.

Appellez –nous Jonas et Yoanna, Mila nous en déjà fait part dans une lettre, ne vous inquiétez pas nous avons une cheminée peut-être est –il possible… laissa en suspens Jonas Magalhaes.

Faut croire que cette petite est très débrouillarde. Rit Sirius.

En effet Mr Black ! se mit à rire à son tour Jonas.

Appelez –moi Sirius ! rit-il de plus belle pendant que Mila et Harry semblait s'échanger des morceaux de papiers.

Malheureusement il fut l'heure de se quitter, les adieux se firent joyeusement et tout le monde partit dans son coin. Ce fut réellement en dehors de la gare que les derniers adieux eurent lieu. La famille Weasley monta dans une sorte de mini –bus. Les parents d'Hermione ainsi qu'elle –même et Ron montèrent dans une autre voiture, Sirius monta avec Remus et Harry après que Remus réussisse à tenir tête à Sirius qui voulait conduire l'automobile alors qu'il n'avait pas son permis, et enfin Mr et Mme Malgalhaes avec Mila dans une dernière.

Voiture de Mila :

Ils sont sympas, j'aimerais bien être un peu plus amis avec eux ! s'écria Yoanna.

Oui, tu as raison. Mila tu es vraiment amie avec Harry Potter ? s'emporta Jonas.

Oui Mr. Assura Mila.

Fantastique ! Mais s'il-te plait appelle-nous Jonas et Yoanna, on est tout de même pas si vieux ! s'écria Yoanna.

D'accord ! rit un peu Mila.

Voiture de Weasley famille :

Dumbledore a toujours su choisir les personnes qu'il faut, j'espère qu'ils s'entendront bien avec Mila. Dit Mme Weasley.

Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie. Ils prendront soin d'elle. Dit son mari.

Et puis ils n'ont pas l'air si vieux que ça ! s'exclama Ginny.

Voiture d'Harry :

J'espère qu'ils seront gentils avec Mila. S'inquiéta Harry.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Dumbledore m'a dit qu'ils sont de notre côté, pas vrai Remus ? dit Sirius.

Oui, mais tu n'es pas obligé de me crier dans les oreilles, il faut que je me concentre. Ca ne fait qu'un mois que j'ai mon permis8. Dit Remus irrité.

……..

1 A prononcer _magalaès_ s'il vous plait ; petite histoire c en fait le vrai nom de Magellan l'explorateur et le détroit.

2 Dédicace de moi à moi et vi je suis d'une étourderie incommensurable j'sais pas si c vrai pr certain de mes amis mais doivent le savoir eux !

3 Les Men in Black fiuufiuuuhuuu ! lol !

4 Rien à avoir avec le Seigneur des Anneaux ! le Rohan est bien une plaine de la Bretagne française !

5 Est –ce vrai ou non alors là à vous de choisir, je vous fais juste par d'une de mes nombreuses pensées philosophiques ou existentielles, comme bon vous semble !

6 Bah quoi ! On a + le droit de rêver ! Surtout que j'ai déjà le bonsaï et qu'il y a un magasin de futon pas loin de chez moi se convainc : faut que j'y aille !

7 Personnellement j'ai perdu toutes illusions sur l'Amour.

8 Moi aussi je veux mon permis !

19


End file.
